xxx
by LoveOver
Summary: Esto si es el fin. Lemon fuuxkam. Seixsub
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

La noche estaba ya muy entrada, por la calle semi-oscura se veía el reflejo de un joven con su chaqueta arrastrándola de una mano, un chico de 17 años llamado Shirou Kamui, había salido mas tarde de lo que últimamente había acostumbrado, cada vez que terminaba de hacer su deber como dueño del antro se sentía atraído por aquel ambiente frívolo y terminante, sabia que no debía desvelarse tan seguido, o si no terminaría por repetir por tercera vez consecutiva la preparatoria, lamentablemente eso se había vuelto una adicción, cada vez que terminaba era atraído por todo aquello, pero es que no podía evitarlo la gente… es que todos lucían tan felices bailando, tomando y besándose… hace cuando había perdido la cuenta de con cuantas mujeres había estado, aun así todo era igual, (n/a sin desvalorizarnos chicas…) aun que no tuviera sentido seguir con esas prácticas, las necesitaba, le hacían creer que llenaría ese vació interno, tomaría sentido la vida al fin.

Llego a su casa y al entrar a su habitación se arrojo a su cama, estaba agotado, desde pequeño había quedado huérfano, no tenia hermanos ni hermanas, ni un pariente que respondiera por el, así que por un escaso tiempo permaneció en un orfanato, tuvo suerte de haber sido adoptado por un millonario famoso (n/a no, no es copia de Kaiba) un político corrupto, que tuvo que adoptar a un niño para ganar las elecciones para diputado de ese año, después de ganar se olvido de el. Para Kamui eso no era un problema, lo único que deseaba era una vida fácil, estudiando en los mejores colegios, con excelentes tutores y un "ejercito" de sirvientes dispuestos a atenderle en todas sus alocadas peticiones y necesidades, pero al terminar la secundaria… todo cambio…

Conoció a la gente de negocios de su padre adoptivo y decidió que lo que quería era solo mantenerse a si mismo y de ahí la idea de poner un antro… pero el estudio… de plano lo daba por poco, a pesar de que era muy chico no era tan tonto, estando solo se pueden formar los planes mas maquiavélicos que se pueden imaginar… aun así realmente le interesaba acabar de estudiar para darle gusto a su padre y dedicarse de lleno al negocio.

Al fin se quedo dormido...

7:30 a m

Suena el despertador, Kamui molesto por el ruido arrojo por la ventana que quedaba a su lado el ruidoso aparato… 5 minutos después

-joven Kamui!!- una mujer de aspecto gracioso y edad ya mayor se acerco a Kamui y lo movía –otra vez arrojando el despertador, ahora le pego a la señorita Arashi…-

-Arashi??- dijo Kamui mientras se levantaba perezosamente –se puede saber que esta haciendo ella aquí?-

-lo esta esperando desde hace 20 minutos, dijo que usted quedo de ir con ella a la escuela, no lo recuerda?-

-no…-

-ah no?...-

-dije no, esa es mi ropa?... solo dile que ahora bajo-

Mientras tanto una morena esperaba molesta en el piso de abajo, una sala muy lujosa, a Kamui, sabia que el la olvidaría, pero que mas da?!, siempre hace eso, -Kamui, cuando tomaras en serio a alguien?!- se decía a si misma imaginando no ser escuchada

-si lo dices por que te deje esperando, solo discúlpame, la respuesta a tu pregunta, es que nadie es i-n-t-e-r-e-s-a-n-t-e- deletreo esa palabra en su cara como diciéndole "me aburro contigo, gracias"

-aaaa!! Kamui que molesto, pero eso no quita mis ojos de ti-Arashi lo abrazo –vamonos de aquí, ya es tarde-

Así se marcharon a su escuela, el instituto "Emir Kusturica" (n/a me encanta ese grupo) la escuela mas cara de toda la región, Arashi no era la mejor amiga de Kamui, si quiera Kamui consideraba a alguien su amigo, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera a su grupo selecto de jóvenes con los que convivía, el era muy popular, como iba a pasar desapercibido el hijo del ahora alcalde, y mas por ser tan atractivo.

Las clases comenzaron, así como el sueño lo empezó a inundar hasta que no quedo conciente… de pronto se escucho un golpe al escritorio seguido por un grito que sobresalto a nuestro protagonista–Kamui Shirou!! Nuevamente durmiendo en mi clase, si tan aburrido se le hace, por que mejor no se larga a su casa-

-lo siento maestra… no volverá a pasar- dijo Kamui mirándola, pero aun con la cabeza baja, sabia que no le podía pasar nada dentro de un colegio tan caro y siendo el él alumno con mas dinero…

Varias horas después, había salido de la escuela, tenia la costumbre de al salir, hablaba a su chofer y minutos después ya estaba en casa durmiendo, pero ocurrió que como a cualquier persona le pasa, decide hacer algo que va fuera de su aburrida rutina, sintió el deseo de obedecer su instinto y no hablo, en su lugar comenzó a caminar, creía conocer el camino.

Llego a un puesto de revistas y se detuvo a verlas, una en especial le llamo la atención, una con pastas negras que decía con enormes letras

"creía haber perdido el sentido de la vida

Testimonio de una depresión"

Y justo cuando iba a tomarla, sintió como una mano tocaba su espalda –perdón- escucho la voz de un hombre muy profunda, volteo a verle, un hombre mayor que el, de estatura alta, piel blanca y portador de una bella sonrisa que no pudo evitar responder.

-no… no te preocupes- respondió

-perdona que me entrometa, pero… ¿acaso ibas a tomar esa revista?-

-pues…-

-es mía, yo la publico, ocurre que te vi desde el carro y cuando note que ibas a tomarla…-

-¿me estaba espiando?-

-yo… no, fue pura casualidad, lo juro- mintió –me llamo la atención, llevabas buen rato aquí parado, supongo que escogiendo cual llevarte-

-¿Qué le hace pensar que iba a tomarla?-

Aquel hombre tomo la revista, pago a la señora que atendía y empujo por el hombro a Kamui, no es que el fuese un psicólogo, pero entendía que una persona normal no camina con la cabeza baja pateando todo cuanto se encuentra.

Fuuma, era un hombre muy importante en el ambiente de la imprenta, mas bien era el dueño de una muy importante, era bastante solicitada, hacia un par de meses que se había "atrevido" a hacer su propia revista, la cual había pegado bastante, pues se había tomado la molestia de invitar a gente reconocida a participar en ella. A diferencia de Kamui el no siempre había tenido dinero, pero si un par de padres amorosos, una linda hermana menor y un montón de pretendientes bellas dispuestas a darse el todo por el todo por el, pero el nunca había tenido interés en ninguna de ellas, de hecho no se le conocía mujer alguna dentro de su historial.

-¿a donde me llevas?- pregunto serio Kamui -¿no sabes quien soy?-

-te llevo a comer, ¿no tienes hambre?, yo soy Fuuma, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-no puedo creer que te hayas tomado la libertad de llevarme a comer, sin antes preguntarme si me interesa tu propuesta-

-pero sigues caminando, ¿eh?, ¡desde cuando te solté!- eso dejo en silencio a Kamui, aquel hombre tenia razón

-mi nombre es Shirou Kamui-

-eso es, muy bien, ahora nos entendemos-

Llegaron a un pequeño local, era el mas cercano, mientras comían hablaban de cosas triviales, hasta que Fuuma decidió retomar aquella pegunta por la cual había decidió que quería conocer a ese muchacho

-Vi como venias caminando, con una actitud derrotada, me recordaste a mí, cuando escribí ese artículo, creo que tú igual te identificaste conmigo, esa es la razón por lo que pensé que tomarías esa revista-

-tienes razón, si iba a tomarla- Kamui no sabia, en que momento le había agarrado tanta confianza a un extraño de cualquier forma cada vez iba profundizando mas la platica, después de dos horas ya estaba hablando de su infancia, siendo que nunca había hablado de ella

-por eso decidí hacerme dueño de un antro, creo que es mi única forma de sentirme importante e interesante-

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Eres un muchacho interesante, solo que no sabes que lo eres, te encierras demasiado en tus rutinas-

-crees que algún día mi padre se de cuenta de que existo-

-claro que sabe que existes, que no lo veas no significa lo mismo- Fuuma vio su reloj, noto el cansancio de los ojos de su acompañante, noto lo extenuante que le resultaba mantener su ritmo de vida, así que decidió llevarlo a su casa.

Y así fue, lo llevo ante un grupo de sirvientes y especialmente una mucama preocupada por el, después de todo el nunca había llegado tan tarde a excepción de las veces que avisaba que saldría. Fuuma se marcho no sin antes pedirle su número de teléfono y preguntarle la dirección de su antro.

Paso una semana en la que Fuuma solía ir a visitar a Kamui cuando el estaba en el antro y ahí se soltaban hablando por horas, pues ambos tenían mucho en común. Aquel día Fuuma llevo a su hermana menor Kotori al antro, para presentarle a quien empezó a llamar "su mejor amigo" Kotori quedo enamorada de la belleza de aquel triste niño desde entonces condeno a su hermano a no dejarlo ir solo cuando se tratase de visitar a Kamui. Por otro lado Kamui le seguía el juego a la niña, estaba acostumbrado a que lo acosasen así que no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo cuando Fuuma le dijo entre risas –le gustas a mi hermana- mas bien lo incomodo, pero no iba a decirle eso a su mejor amigo, y romper el corazón de su hermana, ¿Qué tal si el nuevo objetivo de Fuuma era el de unirlos? No lo sabia, pero no quería que por causa de una tontería echara a perder a la única que relación que había podido formar en 12 años (n/a: su único amigo que había tenido fue cuando el tenia 5 años jeje).

Tras un tiempo de establecer la amistad que había formado con Fuuma, se sintió en la confianza de aceptar una invitación a salir con el y Kotori a un café-bar tranquilo, y pasar un buen rato con ellos. Al llegar al lugar y tomar una mesa, comenzaron el chacoteo de siempre

-cuando estaba pequeña Kotori iba ir a la escuela, mi mama le pasaba la ropa y era el pleito de todas las mañanas, pero un día ella se levanto enojada gritando " ¡antena! ¡Antena mamá!" y todos la miramos extrañados, luego ella se quedo callada y dijo "mamá me pasas los calcetines?"- y todos soltaron la risa tras la pequeña "tragi-comedia" de Kotori

-Fuuma! No me dejes en vergüenza frete a Kamui- decía apenada la chica, acto seguido comenzó a sonar el celular de esta, y quizás como excusa para interrumpir la platica, se apresuro a contestar, alejándose del el lugar.

-se me hace envidiable el hecho de que ustedes puedan contar anécdotas de su infancia, por mi parte, solo hay las que te he contado y ni una de ellas es tan graciosa como las que tu me cuentas- tristemente aseguraba Kamui, Fuuma lograba un efecto muy especial en el, en el que podía hablar sin preocupación del "que dirán".

-hermano, me tengo que ir, me acaba de hablar Maxwell, es una emergencia, lamento dejarlos, con permiso- se acerco Kotori después de la llamada, se despidió y se marcho.

Paso una hora antes de que se marcharan del lugar, Kamui comenzó a sentir ese deseo de perderse, estaba demasiado deprimido y con la libertad que le ofrecía Fuuma, la tentación de explotar estaba muy latente. Así que le pidió a Fuuma que salieran a caminar, estaba apenas anocheciendo así que Fuuma decidió ir a un lugar donde podrían platicar sin ser interrumpidos por algo y lo llevo a su casa…

Apenas entraron al lugar, (n/a que se encontraba extrañamente solo) y al notar el silencio, Kamui rompió en llanto, al principio eran sollozos, finos que después se transformación en fuertes lamentos e incluso gritos, al verlo, Fuuma inmediatamente se aproximo a abrazarlo, con fuerza, mientras deslizaba una mano por su espalda para reconfortarlo –ya tranquilo- le decía al oído –yo estoy aquí contigo, no le temas a la soledad…- puso una mano sobre su nuca y con la otra le tomo por la barbilla, para Lugo besar sus tímidos labios muy suavemente, Kamui al inicio entro como en una especia de trance pero la calidez del afecto que le prodigaban le venció, correspondiendo pues aquel beso que se volvió apasionado tras unos minutos, se separaron al cabo de un rato, Kamui respiraba agitadamente nervioso, a penas empezaba a razonar sobre lo que había ocurrido, Fuuma solo lo observaba detenidamente y sonreía por lo bajo –perdóname… si te incomode…- susurro

-yo… no… te…- ahora fue Kamui quien se acerco apresuradamente a los labio de Fuuma besándolo salvajemente, sus lenguas saboreaban deseosamente el interior del otro, Fuuma correspondía sus besos e incluso se atrevió a meter sus manos sobre la camisa del otro rasguñando su espalda, haciendo soltar un gemido de placer a Kamui.

Nuevamente se separaron, pero ahora fue falta de aire, ambos se miraban, Kamui se sonrojaba por la mirada tan penetrante con que era observado, como si fuese un objeto sexual… que si lo era para Fuuma, tanta pureza era excitante para el, deseaba sentirlo, un poco mas… el corazón de Kamui latía a mil por hora, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir y se aquello fuese un error…

-Kamui… antes que nada, quiero que sepas que tú me interesas mas de lo que puedes imaginar, entiendo si esto no te agrada o si no estas de acuerdo yo…- Fuuma se vio interrumpido

-… estoy de acuerdo, yo, yo creo que si… pero aun no me siento listo para formar una relación… así-

-solo déjame sentirte mió un poco más-

-si- dijo con el aliento cortado mientras sentía como era besado su cuello, mientras las expertas manos de Fuuma recorrían su cuerpo, quizás fue la impresión o deseo al sentir que unas manos ajenas a el le masturbaban lo que hizo que soltara un pequeño grito, ahogado por los labios de su ahora amante.

Fuuma pensaba que quizás debía de contenerse, pero no podía, cada vez que escuchaba la respiración apresurada de Kamui y sus chillidos de placer se encendía más, al grado de casi perder la conciencia.

Fue tanta la emoción que sin saber como fueron a dar con una pared, Kamui siendo recargado en ella besando el pecho al fin descubierto de Fuuma, se dejo llevar por la pasión que ahora los sometía a ambos muchachos.

Al cabo de un tiempo (n/a que ni yo misma se cuanto) los dos estaban en un sillón, Fuuma se encontraba sentado con un pantalón de pijama y Kamui desnudo pero cubierto por una sabana, estaba acostado, tenia su cabeza recostada sobre las piernas del primero, mientras que jugueteaba con una mano de Fuuma.

-te lastime?- pregunto Fuuma

-no…- respondió apenado recordando el acto sexual antes vivido -… acaso lo habías hecho antes…-

-hacer que?- jugueteaba Fuuma conciente de lo sutil que era Kamui

-pues.. Ya sabes…-

-no, ¿Qué cosa?-

-olvídalo-

-Kamui, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber ello? ¿Realmente es necesario?-

-yo, no se-

-te responderé, hace un par de años, lleve un muy sano noviazgo con alguien, pero al final descubrí que me engañaba, me sentí muy herido y desde entonces no he vuelto a estar con nadie-

-entonces ¿ese es un si?-

-no, ese es un ¡¿Qué te importa?!- contesto bromeando, la verdad era que Fuuma estaba incomodo ante la pregunta, de haber sabido que años mas tarde conocería a Kamui, había esperado para compartirlo con el, pero, ¡nadie sabe el futuro! (n/a salvo la escritora que es quien lo decide todo)


	2. Chapter 2

A petición de Haru puse a Subaru, aun que si lo tenia pensado incluir, solo que mas adelante, pero ahora ya esta, no esta de mas aclarar que esta historia la voy escribiendo mientras estoy en el trabajo jejeje, (eso demuestra mi mente ociosa) y por supuesto será un KamuixFuuma, SeishirouxSubaru aunque esta pareja será mas adelante, espero que este capitulo les agrade, aun que mas que a mi jejeje…

CAPITULO II

Kamui vio de reojo la hora del reloj que estaba en la sala, no era que tuviese prisa sino por curiosidad, al verla se sobresalto, era bastante tarde como para que el estuviera "flojeando"

-me tengo que ir, Fuuma, tengo que trabajar-

-si…espera- durante todo ese rato había pensado que Kamui solo se había desahogado con el por ese sentimiento tan oscuro que lo perseguía y molestaba, en muchas de las ocasiones lo había llevado a casi el suicidio, pero necesitaba saber si Kamui le correspondía en sus sentimientos, no seguro prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, al menos… tenia un lindo recuerdo en la cabeza que repasaría toda la noche

-dime?-

-nada- Fuuma sentía la necesidad de decirle que le amaba mas que a nadie nunca lo había hecho, pero aun sentía a Kamui demasiado lejos de el, demasiado oculto

-nada?- Kamui por un momento presintió que Fuuma le diría que le amaba y lo que había pasado era algo mas que sexo para desahogar penas, pero al escuchar el nada… simplemente la idea desapareció

-quieres que te lleve?-

-tu, quieres llevarme?- mil ideas se le habían ocurrido, que quizás le pediría que fueran novios en el camino o que le tenia algo preparado, entre otras cursilerías pero el siempre tenia que ser negativo y justo en ese momento pensó en la otra cara de la situación, quizás Fuuma sentía que e debía algo por haber utilizado su cuerpo para su placer –como para que?- esa pregunta le salio del alma

-como que para que? Llevarte! Solo quiero asegurarme que no te pase nada!-

-perdona, no te preocupes yo se el camino-

-aun así te llevare-

Y así, sin responder las dudas que habían nacido en sus corazones se marcharon, ya tendrían una tiempo para hablar sobre lo que paso. Kamui se subió al carro y se quedo en silencio, era típico en el, justo cuando estaba dentro de un auto se quedaba callado, Fuuma lo sabia bien, que desde niño su padre lo traía todo el día encerrado dentro del carro para su campaña y tan aburrido que se acostumbro a estar callado al estar dentro de uno. Fuuma solo lo miro pensó por un segundo que quizás no era por ello, que tal vez había otra cosa, pero ahora no importaba, había llegado al antro…

-nos vemos…- Kamui se bajo apresuradamente sin mirar a su acompañante, dejándolo aun mas confuso. Ahora si, Fuuma estaba seguro que para Kamui aquello no significo nada, quizás tenia a alguien mas... pero quien podria ser ¿Kotori?

Fuuma se regreso a su casa, mañana iría a trabajar ahí tendría mas tiempo de pensar las cosas. Al llegar vio a Kotori dentro de la casa sentada en el sofá de la entrada

-hola- le saludo Fuuma

-te puedo preguntar algo?- le dijo Kotori

-me estas haciendo una pregunta…-

-a si! Jajaja- Fuuma se pregunto ¿Por qué tengo una hermana tan sope? y la miro extrañado

-bueno, dime¡¿Qué rayos paso aquí?! Dijo señalando el tiradero de la entrada y las sabanas del sillón

-pues… tuve un sjdialana- le contesto rápidamente Fuuma nervioso y corriendo a su habitación poniendo música a la velocidad de la luz y con el volumen mas fuerte que pudo

Kotori quien a penas acababa de reaccionar asimilando la palabra "sjdialana" corrió a la puerta ya cerrada con llave de Fuuma -¡¿Qué?!- quito mientras tocaba la puerta y la música se oía dentro

-no te oigo Kotori habla mas fuerte!- escucho Kotori mientras jalaba fuertemente la puerta

-que dijiste?! Fuuma!! Me las pagaras!!!!- gritaba Kotori una y otra vez solo escuchando un "que" por respuesta (n/a o por pregunta?…) hasta que se harto y se fue a encerrar a su alcoba a esperar lo a sus padres. Minutos después salio Fuuma aun con la música puesta, recogió el tiradero y se volvió a meter –diablos!- se dijo –debería comprarme un apartamento- y se hecho a dormir mientras que por su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido con Kamui.

Mientras tanto en el antro…

Kamui repasaba una y otra vez los papeles de los ingresos de ese día, eran bastantes, pero no lo suficientes para el, después de eso fue a revisar que las cosas marcharan bien, y a recoger un dinero para marcharse… si, ese era ahora su plan, no quedarse a perderse entre la gente, no toparse con un montón de mujeres u hombres dispuestos a satisfacer sus bajas necesidades, esa noche sentía que su corazón había sido robado, que ahora tenia un dueño, sentía una calidez extraña y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, ahora no debía de fallarle a Fuuma, aunque las cosas estaban aclaradas, prefirió dejar aquel pensamiento en lo mas secreto de su corazón hasta asegurarse de ser correspondido.

A la mañana siguiente una sonrisa iluminaba su hermoso rostro, sin saber como pero ahí estaba, asistió como de costumbre a la escuela, al llegar vio a un montón de chicas amontonadas en una orilla, aparentemente alguien estaba en medio de ellas, no le dio importancia su mente estaba ocupada en ese momento por otros asuntos, luego llego la maestra y después de tener orden pidió a un joven (el que estaba en medio de todas esas chavas) y que pasara,

-muy bien jóvenes, el es un nuevo compañero, espero que sean amigables con el y que le muestren las aulas y de paso le expliquen como se manejan en las evaluaciones y los temas que estamos viendo, me haces el favor de decirles a todos tu nombre- dijo la maestra tomando de un hombro al chico

-si maestra, mi nombre es Subaru…-

-…Subaru mi amor te quieres casar conmigo?- le grito una muchacha desde atrás y después un griterío se hizo presente, e incluso hubo uno que otro colado a la lista de volados

-si, gracias, hazme el favor de pasar a tu asiento, en vista de este mal comportamiento será mejor que yo misma te asigne a alguien apropiado que no te este hostigando…-

Todo el salón hizo bulla a la maestra decepcionados, y un montón de chicas esperando ser elegidas por la maestra

-Kamui, me haces el favor de ayudarle a Subaru- dio como ultima palabra la maestra

-eto…- Kamui no quería por nada tener que cargar con las molestas de sus compañeras sabiendo que ellas estarían detrás de ellos.

-por favor Kamui, no querrás que tu nuevo compañero tenga una mala impresión de la escuela- suplico la maestra al ver el "no" aparente de Kamui

-la verdad eso no es un problema para mi…- pero freno sus palabras al ver la cara suplicante de la maestra –…pero como favor especial para usted pues haré la excepción- la maestra le sonrió y en seguida comenzó con la clase, no sin antes de acercar a Subaru a Kamui

777777777777777777777777777777777

Al llegar la hora del receso, Kamui llevo a Subaru a dar un paseo por la escuela –no es complicado, si te fijas cada aula tiene un numero en la parte de arriba, por el te puedes guiar, además si te pierdes solo es cuestión de preguntar, aunque a la fecha no he escuchado de nadie que se haya perdido-

-jajaja- Subaru reía por el comentario de Kamui, quien solo se quedo callada mirándolo extrañado –es solo que lo dices tan sarcástico que suena gracioso- agrego –pero no te preocupes, la verdad es solo que quiero saber la evaluación y eso-

-si, esta bien, eso mismo pensé- Kamui se fue con Subaru al aula, donde tenia los apuntes de la escuela, al sentarse, escucharon la puerta abrirse, Subaru inmediatamente volteo a ver quien era, pero Kamui no, pensando que nuevamente venían a molestar las "fan" de Subaru, pero no, se escucho una voz –disculpen, saben en donde encuentro el área de las secretarias?-

-no se- Subaru contesto inmediatamente, Kamui volteo a ver y se encontró con un hombre, vestido de traje que los miraba con atención –siga por este pasillo hasta el final, vera un letrero que dice "secretarias" con letras enormes-

-jajajaja- Subaru nuevamente reía por el sarcasmo de Kamui, aun que Kamui no lo hacia con querer pero es que… esa era siempre su reacción ante cualquier persona (n/a a excepción de Fuuma con quien nunca le sale) aquel hombre solo les sonrió –hey! No lo hago para molestar… pero, niño tienes una risa muy linda- se dirigió a Subaru (n/a y mas le vale por que Fuuma lo mataría) y rápidamente salio del salón dejando un silencio algo incomodo entre los muchachos que al cabo de unos minutos continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tras la salida Kamui se encamino a su casa. Como hace tiempo volvió a irse por su propia cuenta a su casa, y nuevamente se vio interceptado por un carro que el conocía muy bien.. El carro de Fuuma…

-Kamui?... no deberías haber hablado a tu chofer para que te llevara a tu casa?- le hablo Fuuma

-estaba aburrido, quería hacer otra cosa, algo como perderme en el infierno y saludar desde ahí al diablo…- Kamui no lo quería ver, realmente sentía que si lo veía su corazón se detendría, sus nervios estaban por explotar, tan solo el escuchar la voz de Fuuma ya lo estaba alterando

-ven, sube, vamos a algún lado- realmente a Fuuma ya le empezaba a gustar la idea de enloquecer a Kamui, aun que no sabia muy bien si el era el que se estaba volviendo loco. Pero el lenguaje corporal de Kamui decía a gritos "ME ALTERAS!!!!" y no podía evitar juguetear con sus emociones, dadas las circunstancias.

Kamui se subió al carro, más que nada por inercia, que por gusto por que sentía que estaba tan nervioso que incluso sus movimientos se entorpecían a cada instante.

-quiero presumirte algo Kamui, espero que te guste tanto como me gusto a mi-

-que cosa? Algo para mí? Dime!- nuevamente de su boca salían palabras estupidas, sin medir, el no era de los que respondían sin antes haber meditado un poco la pregunta

-pues… si quieres la podemos compartir…-

Kamui se quedo callado, sabia que un poco mas y arruinaría la imagen que Fuuma tenia de el, eso era lo ultimo que quería (n/a el orgullo, francamente es tan orgulloso que no le va a decir lo que siente jejeje)

Fuuma se bajo del carro seguido por Kamui, llegaron a una calle solitaria, en frente había una casa muy bella, no muy grande que digamos, pero si se veía muy cómoda, Fuuma se dirigió ahí y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Kamui

-bienvenido a mi nuevo hogar- le dijo Fuuma

-ahora vivirás aquí… tu solo?-

-a menos que quieras venir con migo, si, estaré solo-

Kamui miro el lugar, y su mente comenzó a divagar de la manera más extraña que en su vida había pensado, imaginando las cosas más obscenas que podía hacer con Fuuma en esa amplia casa solos. Su cara enrojeció a mas no poder, y sin querer soltó una risita al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-pasa algo?- le pregunto Fuuma

-no… nada, je ignórame- Kamui le sonrió, de una manera tan tierna que nunca había visto Fuuma de el, una manera irresistible, nuevamente sintió el deseo de poseer a Kamui en sus brazos, ahora solos… ahora era el momento…

tomo a Kamui de un hombro, deteniéndolo, haciendo estremecer al otro quien ya sabia lo que venia –dime Kamui, que es lo que sientes si hago esto- lo tomo por la barbilla y lo beso, un beso muy suave y tierno Kamui solo se dejaba llevar por la sensación tan deliciosa

Fuuma se distancio un poco de el, solo para ver su hermoso rostro con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una delicadeza que era totalmente deseable, aprovechando que Kamui estaba con los ojos aun cerrados recorrió con su lengua sus dulces labios para luego besarle salvajemente tomándolo de la cabeza para estrecharlo mas contra si, y mordiendo sus labios. Kamui soltó un gemido de dolor al ser mordido pero el no se quedo atrás, metió una mano debajo de la camisa y saco de Fuuma rasguñando su espalda produciendo sin querer aun mas placer en Fuuma, a quien ya le empezaba a gustar ese juego entre dolor y excitación. Fuuma comenzó a desabrochar la camiseta de Kamui y con cada botón que quitaba de su camino pasaba sus dedos en el pecho de este…

De pronto una idea cruzo por la mente de Kamui… que estaba haciendo??, besándose, si, pero con Fuuma, tal vez el era un don Juan de lo peor, pero el estaba acostumbrado a ser el que tenia la iniciativa, además de que consideraba a Fuuma su mejor amigo, alguien con quien no debería de estar haciendo ello… o es que ya no eran solo amigos, si no algo mas… no, por que ni el uno ni el otro habían aclarado la situación… (N/a pues más o menos, digamos que solo son la mitad jeje)

-no… no, no alto Fuuma- dijo sacándose del agarre de Fuuma en un intento desesperado de arreglar su conciencia, -di… dime por favor que es lo que estamos haciendo-

Fuuma respiraba apresuradamente mirándolo desesperado, el no tenia pensado detenerse, y no lo iba a hacer ni por una duda de Kamui –esto…- y nuevamente se lanzo sobre el, besándolo pasando sus manos por cualquier parte que pudiera del cuerpo de Kamui, quien solo cerro los ojos y gemía desesperadamente respirando al ritmo que podía por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacia por intentar detener todo, pero aun que luchaba contra su conciencia dentro de el no quería que nada acabara, así que no dudo nuevamente en dejarse llevar, sintiendo las ahora salvajes caricias que le proporcionaba Fuuma, marcando sus dedos por su piel, mordiendo su cuello, succionando su cuerpo, la escena incluso podría verse algo grotesca conforme iban profundizando aquello.

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el celular de Kamui, que sonaba una y otra vez, las primeras veces las habían estado ignorando, pero este no paraba, parecía una emergencia total, aun que Kamui no quería atender la llamada, recordó que aquello era solo una especie de juego y tomo la llamada como excusa para detener todo –lo siento…- dijo antes de contestar

-mochi...– suspiro –mochi…-

-Kamui, perdona que te moleste en este momento, pero la maestra de ciencias sociales me pidió que pasara los apuntes del bimestre por que así me va a calificar y quería saber si me los podías prestar,- hablo una voz que de momento le pareció desconocida a Kamui y luego fue reconocida

-Subaru?-

-ha, si ejem, gomen ni siquiera te salude jejeje-

-no te preocupes-

-demo… si me harías el favor-

-si, claro-

-voy a tu casa, o tu a la mía?-

-que tal si nos vemos en frente de la escuela y ahí te paso los apuntes-

-si, esta bien-

-nos vemos-

Colgó

-quien era- pregunto Fuuma, intentando sonar desinteresado, obviamente no pudo, pues ahora era mirado por Kamui de una manera extraña

-un amigo-

-amigo?-

-si, amigo-

-desde cuando tienes amigo que no mencionas?-

-apenas hoy lo conocí, no te pienses mal, además… que tendría de mal que no solo fuera mi amigo- seguido Kamui hacia esa especie de comentarios, con las otras novias que había tenido, pero para Fuuma eso no era desconocido, es mas, sabia que precisamente esa clase de preguntas las hacia para sacar información indirectamente

-intentas jugar conmigo, Kamui?- le dijo con una sonrisa que delato a Kamui, quien solo bajo la mirada nervioso

"demonios me conoce demasiado bien" se dijo para si

-si de algo te sirve, creo que lo que tu necesitas escuchar es esto: yo si quiero tener una relación contigo, pero no quiero presionarte ha hace algo que no quieras, por eso creo que es mejor mantener esto así-

Kamui creyó entender esas palabras, y dijo –si, tienes razón,- solo por inercia (n/a apoco no les ha pasado que cuando les dicen algo a lo que no ponen atención, contestan que si o que esta bien solo por no quedarse calladas, no?, pues a mi si ×-×U)

-en dado caso, ven, será mejor que te lleve a ver a tu amiguito- Fuuma lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo frente a la escuela

-te veré mas tarde- se despidió Fuuma de el, tomándolo de la barbilla para darle un beso, Kamui estaba muy sonrojado por aquella acción, pero aun así se dejo besar y después se bajo del carro para encontrarse con Subaru, quien estaba sentado un una de las jardineras frente a la puerta de la escuela.

-hola Kamui!!- lo saludo justo cuando lo vio acercarse

-hola- Kamui solo miraba el suelo pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, su corazón aun estaba latiendo a mil por hora

-Kamui… que te paso?- agrego Subaru señalando la camisa semi-abierta de Kamui mostrando un par de chupetones y otra especie de marcas

Kamui al notar ello, entro en un trance en el que no supo que decir para excusarse solo salían consonantes sin sentido, que ni se podían formar palabras –yo… yo solo, bueno, no solo, digo no te preocupes no es nada-

Subaru lo miraba aguantando la carcajada que quería soltar, pues era una escena totalmente cómica, Kamui diciendo tonterías completamente rojo y con movimientos torpes intentando cerrar su camisa –jeje, no me preocupo, pero será mejor que te sientes y empecemos con el trabajo-

-eto… si, tienes razón-

creo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a cortar la historia de manera salvaje jeje, aun que el capitulo no me quedo como lo tenia pensado, pero nada mas fue por falta de tiempo, pasemos a los reviews

Haru

como vez ya puse a Subaru, y si pones atencion desde el inicio hay mensajes subliminales jajaja me parecio una idea genial la de incluirlos, espero que te guste... (te gustara por que mis mensajes son muyyyy buenos o al menos eso creo jeje)

Alarian Xatner

jejeje realmente ahora sabes que tenemos en comun un par de personajes que rondan en nuestras cabezas en los momentos donde deberiamos de poner mas atencion, como vez ya subi un nuevo cap

aun que fue mas a huevo que de ganas jeje pero ya esta,

bwty

Puerca!!!! como que puerca! como se te ocurre llamarla asi... (leo unas lineas atras)... aun que bueno, quiza tienes un tanto de razon, la verdad es que una pareja de amigovios tan obcesivos como estos... bueno... ok te perdono pero sigue leyendo!!! sale

Arigato! por leer mi fic, realmente se les agradece sus comentarios, por fa dejen reviews

muuuuuuuuaaaaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Después de pasar todos los apuntes, Kamui se fue a su casa, se quedo pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Fuuma, no entendía, algo no estaba bien,

-¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba tomándose el cabello¿Por qué no me puedo detener?, jamás había sido así, siempre soy yo el que decide con quien cuando y donde, y ahora… no entiendo… ¿Qué me esta pasando?, me gusta, si, es cierto, me gusta mucho Fuuma, me encanta, lo quiero mas de lo que he querido a nadie en mi vida, pero… el¿estará jugando conmigo?, no, eso no puede ser posible, yo soy un experto en la materia, me habría dado cuente… pero…

a su mente, venían todas las escenas en que estaba con Fuuma, en especial la que acababa de pasar hace un par de horas, trataba de analizar lo que estaba pasando…

-me estará torturando por placer?- arrojo sus zapatos y se acostó en su cama boca abajo, totalmente desconcertado –desde cuando permito que alguien juegue conmigo y … con mi cuerpo- recordó aun mas detalladamente esos encuentros pasionales e inconscientemente su cuerpo comenzó a excitarse difundiendo un calor emocionante, Kamui no lo soporto mas y recurrió al placer manual para desfogar su profunda necesidad de sentir nuevamente los roces de Fuuma –mmm Fuuma…- decía complaciéndose, a tal grado que se vino sobre su propia mano, -maldición!- exclamo al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado el hecho de pensar en el –mira lo que has hecho Fuuma, mi vida ya era un lió sin ti, y ahora… me estoy volviendo loco, aun que tu juegues con mi alma yo… voy a amarte-

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Fuuma regreso a su apartamento a recoger algunas cosas para irse a su oficina, al llegar vio un libro tirado en el suelo con unas enormes letras que decía Biología Fuuma sonrió, sabia muy bien de quien era ese libro, ahora tenia la mejor excusa para ir a verlo, aun que fuera mientras el estaba en clases, ay que por el momento no tenia tiempo de ir a verlo, necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos de la imprenta, así que lo dejo para al otro día.

Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, al llegar a la junta de su trabajo¿estaba haciendo lo correcto en cuanto a Kamui?

-Monou-sama necesito que lea estos proyectos para que los apruebe- le decía una joven dejándole unos papeles sobre la mesa

-si, en un momento los leo- contesto hojeándolos, desde que tenia uso de razón, el siempre había sido el chico bueno de la clase, el hijo orgullo de la familia, el novio fiel de las relaciones, siempre obediente, siempre siguiendo buenos preceptos, por que ahora comenzaba a actuar así entonces?

-comenzamos a tratar el asunto Monou-sama?- interrumpió sus pensamientos algún otro directivo que se encontraba sentado al lado de Fuuma

-ahh si, esta bien-

-las hojas que se les han entregado son el inicio de un nuevo proyecto, los directores del famoso programa "juventud en extremo", quieren comenzar una nueva revista, se les dio el tiempo que requerían para leerlas, así que pregunto tienen alguna duda-

Fuuma se desconcertó en ese instante, se había demorado tanto como para no leer las hojas?, como quiera se puso en ese instante a leerlas

-que me dice usted, Monou-sama, que opina sobre ello?-

Claro Fuuma era el principal, así que querían o no debían esperarlo

-aun no leo el proyecto- contesto con leyendo el proyecto aparentando no haberse puesto nervioso ante la interrogante

Hubo un silencio, Fuuma Monou no había puesto atención?, desde cuando era si?, por lo general el era el primero en opinar, tenia un gusto muy particular y era bastante bueno para identificar los buenos proyectos que debía desarrollar y los malos que debía desechar

-lo esperamos Monou-sama- agrego el hombre, nuevamente la sala entro en silencio mientras que Fuuma leía las hojas…

Unos incómodos minutos después Fuuma había acabado de leer, bajo las hojas y dio si opinión

-me parece un muy interesante proyecto, no tengo duda de que pueda funcionar, pero lo que me preguntó es que clase de jóvenes van a escribir en una revista con estas cualidades?-

-vera, es muy simple, esta es una revista, que propuso un maestro de uno de los mejores colegios del estado, lo que ella busca es incentivar a sus alumnos a mejorar en todas las materias, haciendo una revista donde ellos pudieran escribir y alentar a los otros a mejorar, "juventud en extremo" ya probo a una escala menor con muy buenos resultados, ahora quieren que esta revista sea en grande, con chicos que ya son conocidos dentro de sus escuelas-

-eso significa que aun no tienen a los escritores-

-el maestro ya tiene una lista de jóvenes que ella tiene pensado invitar, pero requiere de su aprobación para iniciar-

-pues mi aprobación la tienen, no se que piensan los demás-

El proyecto fue aprobado, y Fuuma se fue a su nuevo apartamento a despejar su mente, le urgía si no quería que la misma escena de hoy se repitiera en la junta…

-esto debe estar mal…- se dijo a si mismo, acaso estoy jugando con Kamui?, no, yo no soy así, quizás jugando no estoy, solo lo estoy confundiendo para que no me rechace, eso debe ser –solo me estoy justificando- dijo en voz alta, Kamui es solo un niño por eso tengo miedo de formalizar la relación, pero no quiero que el este con nadie mas, es solo mío, MI Kamui, tan tierno, tan inocente, confundirlo es todo un placer, jejeje –no puedo creer lo que estoy pensando- siempre he sido yo el que hace las cosas bien, el que sirve de ejemplo, pero…no tengo por que portarme siempre bien, no es justo, que tendría de malo si me portara mal una vez en toda mi vida?, Kamui debe entenderme… o no? jejeje (n/a creo que esa es también mi risa…)

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Algunas horas después Kamui se levanto para ir al antro, no tenia realmente ganas de hacerlo pero, si por una vez en su vida debía tomar algo en serio, ese seria su trabajo en el antro… y Fuuma que le revolvía la cabeza y no le dejaba dormir a gusto…

En el camino le pareció ver a alguien conocido en una camioneta, pero no supo realmente quien era, quizás solo su imaginación

Llego e inmediatamente fue recibido por el encargado de darle cuentas del día, justo en ese momento la camioneta que había visto llego y se bajo de ella un hombre, Kamui lo vio, pero solo se le hizo que lo había visto en alguna otra parte pero no pudo saber en donde…

-Shirou-san aquí tengo el corte del cambio de turno de la noche, necesitamos que llame de nuevo a los distribuidores para que nos traigan más vodka, y cigarros Light que son lo que están de moda-

-si, los llame antes de venir, también les hable a los de "the new-tecnologie" dentro de un rato van a traer nuevos adornos para el área VIP, para que los recibas y les digas donde ponerlos, al final los pones donde el diseñador de imagen te indique, así que ponle atención por que seguro viene de mal humor-

-hai… aquí están las cuentas de la semana pasada y las del día de hoy Shirou-san-

-ponlas en mi escritorio mas tarde subo por ellas- Kamui estaba muy confundido, estaba en una situación en la que desconocía su posición junto a Fuuma, así que decidió probarse.

Se adentro como las otras tantas veces entre la gente, perdiéndose entre ellos, después de beber algo refrescante claro, y seguido se vio envuelto entre tanta gente, unos rostros conocidos aparecieron, eras las chicas que siempre le hacían compañía, "interesadas", así era como las llamaba el moreno, -Shirou-kun!- le saludo una que lo abrazo por detrás al ritmo de la música –konbanwa Yuzuriha, Karen, Hinoto-san-

-konbanwa? yo diría oyasuminasai…- dijo Karen mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia los cuartos privados… curioso por lo que podría pasar y averiguar si lo que sentía por Fuuma era real la siguió hasta que, un tipo choco con el accidentalmente golpeando su cabeza con la de el, sacándolo de onda.

-disculpa no te vi- le hablo el agresor

-no te preocupes…- Kamui lo miro, era un hombre alto de una apariencia agradable, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era su mirada… igual a la de Fuuma –Fuuma?-

-er… (N/a no creo que fume… lo se, lo se mal chiste demo no pude evitarlo) no, mi nombre es Seishirou te he visto en alguna otra parte? Tu rostro me parece conocido…-

-no lo creo…-

-Shirou-kun, que esta esperando?, venga conmigo- hablo seductoramente Karen al oído de Kamui, este sintió un escalofrió al ver que aun aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Fuuma lo miraban, como si Fuuma mismo lo espiara para que no lo traicionara

-tienes prisa no?- interrumpió Seishirou

-lo siento Karen-san, hoy no tengo tiempo…- Kamui ni siquiera miro la cara de enojo de Karen al decirle aquellas, palabras, solo miraba a Seishirou intrigado, no solo era su mirada esa actitud tan segura, tan propia era algo extraño

-esta bien, como quiera Shirou-kun, pero después no te vayas a arrepentir…- Karen se fue junto con Hinoto y Yuzuriha

-por que me miras así?- pregunto Seishirou

-me recuerdas a alguien… eso es todo-

-bueno, je, no es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice, dime que edad tienes?-

-17 años-

-17?!! Que hace un niñito como tu en un lugar como este? No sabes en que ambiente te puedes meter?-

-soy el dueño del lugar, acaso tiene alguna importancia mi edad-

-si que la tiene, un momento… el dueño?! No me estas cotorreando?-

-por que habría de?-

-por que no habrías de?-

-…-

-ven, acompáñame, salgamos de aquí, claro, si tienes tiempo y si quieres-

Kamui lo pensó por un breve momento, después de todo, no dudo comprobar lo que tenia planeado, pero no solo eso, si no que no había subido por los papeles ni el dinero, ni nada, claro, Kamui se caracterizaba por sus actitudes extremas "que diablos" pensó "iré con el"

-solo déjame recoger algunas cosas y te sigo-

-adelante…-

Kamui subió, y unos minutos después se encontró con Seishirou, con quien salio del lugar

-no tienes que ir mañana a la escuela?, supongo que un chico como tu no tiene que ir-

-si voy, de hecho asisto a una de las mejores, el instituto Emir Kusturica-

-Emir Kusturica?!!-

-si, que tiene de raro?-

-en que salón vas?-

-primero "c"-

-mmmm jejeje eso suena interesante-

-le ocurre algo?-

-ya lo veras, bueno, pero dime… no has pensado que un ambiente como en el que te estas metiendo pude dañarte a la larga-

-no-

-que opina tu mamá de lo que estas haciendo-

-no tengo madre- (n/a: ni yo jejeje)

-mmm perdona-

-no te preocupes no lo recuerdo-

-entonces… tu padre…-

-mi padre adoptivo ni cuenta se ha dado de que existo, apenas y recuerda mi nombre por que hace unos días me llamo Kaisuke-

-jajaja eso si que es gracioso-

-ni que lo digas-

-aun que también deprimente-

-…-

Llegaron a un parque cercano a la mansión de Kamui y se sentaron en una banquita solitaria (n/a como que llegaron muy rápido a la casa no? bueno… que va! Es mi historia)

-entonces seré yo quien te diga que el ritmo de vida al que te expones terminara por matarte-

-no tienes que decírmelo, no eres mi autoridad-

-je, apuesto que soy el primero que te dice algo como esto no es así?-

-…-

-la vida no tiene que ser así, no todo es hacer algo cool, tener todo cuanto deseas, como fama, mujeres y esas cosas, también hay cosas como la amistad, el amor, respeto a quienes te rodean y sobre todo respeto a ti mismo-

-y supongo que lo dices por que tu tienes una vida perfecta no?-

-no, nada de sarcasmo, es solo que te veo y me recuerdas a mi, cuando quería hacer tantas tonterías, la diferencia es que no las hice en cambio tu, las haces y eso me hace sentirme orgulloso de no haberlas hecho-

Kamui sonrió, al fin alguien demostraba algo de preocupación, no que Fuuma ni Kotori no lo habían hecho antes, si no que una preocupación diferente… como la de un padre

-entiendes ahora lo que te digo, o dime, acaso no tienes algún amigo o amiga, alguien en quien confíes, o no has vito por ahí alguien que te guste y por quien te quieras esforzar para conquistar, esas si que son aventuras divertidas!-

Si, las palabras de Seishirou le llegaban a Kamui en la cabeza como martillazos, como ni se le había ocurrido, que el también tenia que poner de su parte para darse a entender con Fuuma, Seishirou, ese hombre si que le había hecho entrar en razón.

-que hora es?-

-1:30 de la mañana-

-Kami-sama!! Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar, y tu tienes que ir a la escuela, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-

-no te preocupes vivo cerca-

-con más razón te acompaño, veámonos pues-

-si- Kamui lo siguió, al fin sentía que tenia una figura paterna que seguir –di… disculpa, podré verte mañana?- se atrevió a preguntar con mucho nerviosismo, realmente quería seguir teniendo cerca de esa persona

-jajaja, claro que si, mañana en la mañana te veré en la escuela esta bien?-

-supongo que si, no se si te dejen entrar…-

-de eso no te preocupes, ahí estaré-

Llegaron a la casa, Seishirou miro sorprendido el lugar, esa muy bonito y muy grande, ahora entendía por que era que Kamui se sentía tan solo, viviendo en una casa tan grande le seria difícil encontrarse en un momento rodeado de toda su corta familia

-Seishirou-sama, domo arigato por tus palabras-

-no es nada, oyasuminasai-

-oyasuminasai-

Kamui fue recibido por sus sirvientes, ya conocían la rutina, así que justo cuando entro lo dejaron irse a dormir…

7:30 AM

Kamui molesto volvió a arrojar el reloj por la ventana, preguntándose por primera vez en su vida quien rayos compra esas cosas?! Y no solo eso, quien le ponía un despertador a lado de su cama sabiendo que lo detestaba? Eso si que era extraño

-Kamui-san aquí le traje su uniforme, por favor levántese-

-ahora no le pegue a nadie?…-

-aaahyy Kamui-san no, por que? Acaso eso esperaba?-

-no, solo que me acostumbre a tus regaños matutinos-

-bueno, me retiro para que usted se cambio, con permiso-

-adelante-

Kamui se cambio, y salio rumbo a su escuela, la mañana se sentía muy fresca, era de esperarse ya estaba cambiando la estación. De rato llego a su escuela, al entrar a su salón se topo con Subaru quien lo estaba esperando, Subaru se había encariñado con Kamui, a pesar de que el era alguien sarcástico, orgulloso, frió, sentía que había algo de gracia en el un toque de diferencia entre los demás.

Subaru le había apartado un lugar cercano a el, Kamui lo tomo para variar un poco, Seishirou lo había hecho pensar la otra noche sobre aquellas áreas en las que estaba fallando, y una de ellas era en su poca consideración hacia la gente que le rodeaba, tal vez aria la diferencia con Subaru, y aceptaría su amistad, empezaría diferente con el.

-muy buenos días jóvenes- hablo el director todos los voltearon a ver, no todos los días el director iba a su salón a verlos

- el día de hoy haremos un cambio, ustedes saben que el instituto cuenta con dos edificios, uno que esta en el centro de la ciudad y este que ustedes conocen, como saben, una vez al año hacemos cambio de un maestro, para probar tanto a los maestros como a los alumnos, este año su maestra de ciencias sociales pidió un cambio, y ahora estará con ustedes el maestro del otro edificio, el licenciado Seishirou, quien ahora será su maestro de ciencias sociales lo que resta del año, dado el aviso, me retiro-

Kamui se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta, Subaru tuvo que sacarlo de su trance sacudiéndolo de un hombro –no puede ser-

-que no puede ser… lo conoces Kamui?- le pregunto Subaru

-el es… el de anoche-

-Kami! Kamui que paso anoche- Subaru (n/a y yo también en su lugar) pensó mal

-es… una larga historia- Kamui miro la cara de susto de Subaru lo cual le hizo reír, parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma –no pienses mal, luego te lo contare-

-mas te vale- Subaru miro a su nuevo maestro, se veía muy interesante, no como la vieja de sociales que antes estaba, realmente el se veía muy llamativo.

Jejeje las dejare asita aquí

Lo se me quedo algo aburrido… pero lo juro… tiene razón de ser jeje

agradesco mucho sus reviews realmente me animan a seguir escriviendo por ahora no contestare por falta de tiempo pero espero que aun me esciban buuuu ok

nosss leeemos


	4. Chapter 4

Kamisama!!! ya me habia demorado bastante, aunque no recivi muchos reviews que digamos, pero bueno, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste... va dedicado para bwety-baka que sigue molestandome por que no le gusta el yaoi, bueno chica este va dedicado a ti para que veas lo que me importan tus comentarios ja!

Capitulo IV

La realidad era que Seishiro toda la clase miro a Kamui con una risa divertida, era bastante graciosa la impresión que había causado a su nuevo estudiante, y ocurrió lo que toda la clase pensaba que era inevitable… Kamui puso atención!! (n/a oh my god!... ok es sarcasmo…)

-Kamui- Hablo Arashi arrojándole una bola de papel que dio justo en su brazo. Kamui solo volteo haciendo cara de "y ahora que demonios quieres???"

-te ocurre algo? Por que estas bieeen raro-

-no… deja de fastidiarme-

-Kamui, hay algo que quieras decir a la case- ahora era Seishirou quien hablaba

-n…no señor-

-jajajaja- toda la clase reía, Kamui no era de los respetuosos con los maestros así que les había parecido alguna broma de Kamui, pero que al parecer obviamente Kamui mismo no había entendido pues fue el único (junto a Subaru) que no reía, ni sonreía solo miraba a sus compañeros extrañado

-bueno… en vista de que su compañero se esta haciendo el gracioso, ahora todos tendrán que hacer un resumen de 5 cuartillas mínimo sobre lo que estuve hablando (n/a clase no incluida dentro de la historia… supongo que ni yo misma se de que hablo, pero eso si… hablo)

Era INCREIBLE!!!! Primera vez que Kamui realmente no había hecho nada, de nada ni un comentario sarcástico, ni una mala cara, e incluso puso toda su atención a la clase y que obtuvo??? Un castigo de grupo!! Ahora si era Kamui el que reía de su "estupenda" vida, su maldad lo había alcanzado al fin.

-aun no te cansas?- le pregunto el maestro amenazadoramente

-señor… no me malinterprete, le juro que no he hecho nada… aun- esto ultimo lo dijo por inercia, una mala costumbre la de el él, el de ser descortés con la gente que sentía menos importante o valiosa que el, (n/a nótese el increíble hecho de cómo la autora puede juntar tres "el" en una misma frase y rematar al final con un "el" extra)

-en ese caso… que no sean 5 cuartillas- un falso suspiro se escucho en la clase

-será 10, y no quiero faltas ortográficas, (n/a ni frases con tres "el" al mismo tiempo… mi nota mental) valdrá un 40 por ciento de su calificación así que no lo quiero en sucio… y será a mano- ante el castigo muchas miradas asesinas se enfocaron en Kamui, quien estaba mas confundido que nadie, era totalmente inocente

El timbre sonó, algunos muchachos salieron del salón, otros mas se quedaron a chacotear dentro del salón, Kamui estaba dispuesto a salir, pero fue detenido por Subaru y Arashi quienes tenían muchas dudas

-que rayos te pasa?- le pregunto Arashi jalándolo del brazo –no te habrá gustado el maestro?-

-no, ya te dije Arashi, no me fastidies-

-un momento… te gusta- interrumpió Subaru

-no, Subaru supongo que tú deberías de saberlo ya-

-jeje… tienes razón- recordó Subaru el momento en que Kamui llego en un carro con una apariencia muy comprometedora

-de que están hablando?- pregunto Arashi

-nada que te importe- molesto respondió Kamui, lo último que quería era involucrar a más personas

-ni, creas que las cosas se van a quedar así… de ser necesario lo averiguare-

-lo que tú digas-

Arashi se fue mas que molesta por la actitud incomprensible de Kamui, Subaru solo lo miraba extrañado, Kamui siempre se portaba así?, no era que fuese lo mas relevante del universo, pero empezaba a creer que no le seria de buena influencia

-Kamui… estas molesto-

-no- Kamui volvió a tomar su lugar, la maestra ya se estaba demorando y al parecer no saldría de su salón, ni aun que realmente quisiera –es solo que… no me agrada Arashi, es muy rara sabes? Actúa como tu amiga pero todo se lo cuenta al chismoso de Sorata y todo se vuelve trizas… por decirlo de alguna manera-

-así que era eso?...-

-si-

-bueno… dijiste que me contarías sobre tu actitud en esta clase-

-argh!- Kamui sentía que una cana le saldría en la frente, había tomado la decisión de cambiar su actitud y que empezaría con Subaru, pero le resultaba muy difícil cambiar de un día a otro, y empezar por contar lo que sentía no era la mejor forma de empezar, para acabarla sentía el deber de tratar cortésmente a Subaru quien le miraba con una sonrisa sincera, es decir, debía contarle lo que ocurría sin maltratarlo, como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona

-ve… veras, ayer cuando fui al antro, me tope con ese maestro, claro que yo lo conoció no como mi autoridad, pero me llamo tanto la atención que… solo que lo respete como tal er…- Kamui se estaba muriendo de la hueva de tener que contar todo lo que paso, nunca lo había tenido que hacer y ahora no sabia como contar algo que veía… era imposible

-si te soy claro Kamui… no te entiendo ni papas- Subaru interrumpió su improvisada platica -para empezar, no se de que antro estas hablando, no me has dicho nada de cómo te lo "topaste" y no se por que me dices eso de que lo respetaste-

-yo… bueno, solo lo conoció ayer en un antro y eso es todo-

-no, eso no es todo… respira-

Inconscientemente Kamui atendió la orden, eso si que resultaba fastidioso –ahora si, cuéntame pero ve despacio-

Ahorrándonos la platica, digamos que de alguna forma Kamui contó todo lo que ocurrió en el antro…

-me parece curioso que digas que viste en el una figura paterna-

-es el primero en darme esa impresión-

-y tu padrastro?-

-ese tipo ni si quiera se acuerda de que tiene un hijo, a menos que sea por planes para su próxima campaña y publicidad-

-no sabia que tenías un antro-

-pues date por enterado-

-... ese maestro me cayo muy bien, aunque nos encargo una tarea infernal, y que es un mal nacido hijo de…-

-si… lo se jeje-

-que materia nos tocaba?-

-física, la maestra Marisa no ha llegado-

-no! apoco yo todo el tiempo creí que aquí estaba- Subaru fue el primero en la historia en poder burlarse de Kamui sin ser fulminado antes de suplicar perdón

Kamui lo miro pesadamente, pensando, "como demonios fue que llegue a la conclusión de ser su amigo"

-Sorata!!- le llamo Subaru al verlo por la puerta, Sorata lo miro con atención –que paso con la maestra?!-

-están en junta, serán horas libres-

-siiiiiii- Subaru estaba muy contento aparentemente –ahora vamos a platicar con tu papá-

-¿…?- Kamui no supo como reaccionar, cuando Subaru lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba Seishirou, (n/a quien por cierto, "extrañamente" no estaba en la junta)

-Seishirou-sensei!!- en el pasillo se veía a Subaru corriendo agarrando a Kamui con el

-ocurre algo?-

-no debería de estar en la junta?- pregunto Kamui

-naa!! No es una junta, es una fiesta, un maestro cumplió años-

-Seishirou-sensei aquí le traje a Kamui, me contó que se conocieron ayer y tengo curiosidad de preguntarle algo…-

-dime… er…-

-Subaru-

-aa si, Subaru cual es tu pregunta?-

-bueno, no es solo una pregunta, pero dígame cuantos años tiene?-

-chorrocientos mil… tengo 29-

-mmmm… es casado?-

-…no-

-tiene hijos?-

-supongo que si no estoy casado, tampoco debo tener hijos-

-en estos tiempos eso no tiene nada que ver-

-en eso tienes razón-

-tiene novia??-

-er… como decirlo… no-

-por que la pensó?-

-suficientes preguntas, ahora tu respondelas-

-tengo 17 años, no soy casado, no tengo hijos y no, no tengo tiempo para un noviazgo-

-que no estas en la edad de las hormonas??? Si que eres raro…-

-pues… si me lo han dicho antes…- Subaru recordó, "por arte de magia" que venia acompañado –ah!!! Si Kamui quería hablar con usted Seishirou-sensei-

-que paso Kamui??-

-¿??????...- ahora Kamui estaba en una especie de transe. No tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, como había llegado hasta ahí, ni de que decir…

-Kamui, no vas a preguntarle lo que querías???- Subaru tenia una mente algo extraña, en ocasiones si que podía llegar a causar escalofríos por su manera tan impulsiva de ser (n/a seeee en mi fic si lo es), pero ahora si que se había pasado, puesto que Kamui ni las mas remota idea de que era lo que Subaru quería

-cual pregunta???- si, bien, dicen que hablando se entiende le gente, pues el confuso muchacho al fin se vio obligado a preguntar lo que seguro le seria reclamado

-como que "cual pregunta"?!!- he ahí lo tenia –mmmm vera Seishirou-sensei, lo que Kamui –chan quiere preguntar y por alguna razón mágica del universo no quiere decir, es que… si usted aceptaría ser su padre adoptivo… no legal pero uno pues si???-

Seishirou sonrió burlescamente ante la petición tan extraña, aun que era, debía admitirlo, petición mas tierna que se le había presentado en su vida, papá el?? A pesar de lo poco que conocía a Kamui, se había presentado la oportunidad de hablar de cosas privadas, como… su infancia tan solitaria, su padrastro, quizás no eran la pláticas que uno tiene cuando recién conoce a alguien, pero ese había sido su caso, sentía, que ese niño tomaría la situación de su padre con seriedad si es que el aceptaba, así que admirado por ese sentimiento que nunca había recibido… –si, estaría encantado… si tu lo quieres claro-

-eee?? Usted… realmente… haría algo así?- aun que Kamui no había sido el de la idea, ni preguntado nada, si quiera había cruzado palabra alguna, salvo para preguntar lo que traía en mente Subaru, estaba atónito ante la reacción del maestro, no le había rechazado, ni burlado de el, ni lo había tomado como una niñería, si no que todo lo contrario, esas ultimas palabras las había dicho con seriedad, e incluso sonaba como una petición reciproca

-claro Kamui, acaso creíste que diría que no? aun que no lo creas, desde anoche que te deje en tu casa supe que tu y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien si fuésemos familia… y una familia no solo es alguien con quien compartes lazos sanguíneas, si no con quien juntas tu alma-

-si… eto… arigato- Kamui muy dentro de si tenia ganas de brincar y correr de gusto, una parte de si deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una familia, ser aceptado totalmente, tener esas hermosas anécdotas como las de Fuuma y Kotori, y presumirlas orgulloso a sus amigos, y ahora sentía que estaba cada vez mas cerca de lograrlo.

-Kamui!!!!!- se escucho a lo lejos un hombre elegantemente vestido le hablo mientras que caminaba de manera apresurada hasta donde el estaba, cuando el aludido volteo en busca de quien lo llamaba se estremeció dentro de si, aquel… quien le robaba la mitad de su sueños, y la otra mitad estaba en ellos, aquel quien revolvía su sistema de manera patética estaba ahí, en su escuela, sin querer soltó un suspiro que fue captado por Seishirou –estas bien? Necesitas ayuda Kamui-chan? Sabes que puedo sacar a ese tipo de aquí si me lo pides…- tomando su papel de padre actuó intentando proteger a Kamui –no… todo esta bien… creo-

-genki??-

-genki- respondió Kamui al saludo, -Fuuma, ocurrió algo?? Hoy no trabajas?-

-no pasa nada grave, bueno, no para mí, quizás para ti si-

-para mi?-

-olvidaste tu libro en mi casa ayer… te lo traje-

-te saliste de tu trabajo por esto??-

-no lo digas así, tu bienestar es más importante para mí-

-hola, perdón por interrumpir, mi nombre es Seishirou, padre de Kamui, quien eres tu?-

-padre?? Yo pensé que Kamui…-

-…aaa si, claro, ocurre que el me adopto como padre, hace unos minutos, quiero que vea que no es ningún juego para mi su petición y por eso me veo en la obligación de interrogarte-

-petición?? De que esta hablando??-

-es algo que luego te explico Fuuma- Kamui se sentía abochornado por la situación, no es que no le agradaba que Seishirou lo tomara en serio, mas bien era que Fuuma ahora miraba a ese hombre con ojos asesinos, y eso le empezaba a parecer incomodo

- bueno, mi nombre es Monou Fuuma, perdón como me dijo que se llamaba??-

-Seishirou, mucho gusto- dicho esto Seishirou le extendió una mano saludándolo

-el gusto es mío- Fuuma le correspondió el saludo, luego se fijo en el otro muchacho que estaba en medio de Kamui y Seishirou y que lo miraba sonriente –y tu eres…-

-mi nombre es Subaru, Fuuma-san, el hermano mayor de Kamui-

-mayor, desde cuando??- Kamui interrumpió, cuando noto que ahora Subaru se estaba volviendo completamente loco, era eso, o que ese chico si que era raro (n/a o había consumido alguna droga que lo puso happy)…

-desde ahora- paso un brazo por el cuello de su amigo

Kamui suspiro, se sentía extraño rodeado de gente que se autonombraba su familia, raro, pero calido a la vez, había una sensación que le provocaba soltar una enorme sonrisa

-eto… disculpen, necesito hablar con Kamui, asolas… si es que no les molesta- Fuuma se sentía incomodo, de alguna manera había llegado al punto en que de verdad YA NO CUADRABA en esa situación de muestras fraternales de cariño hacia Kamui

-no se puede salir de la escuela- se apresuro a decir Seishirou

-entonces me supongo que podemos estar en un aula- contesto Fuuma

-si es que encuentras una desocupada- ahora si, esto se estaba volviendo personal, si no se equivocaba Fuuma, Seishirou no estaba nada de acuerdo con que el estuviera ahí y no parecía dar indicios de que los dejaría hablar solos

-la escuela es muy amplia debe haber, si no es un salón, un lugar solitario-

-no lo creo los alumnos…-

-el salón de audiovisual, esta desocupado ahora, lo se por que el maestro me encargo cuidar que nadie entrara, además es hora libre no creo que haya ningún inconveniente- Kamui interrumpió, sin saber que entre los dos hombre se estaba formando una especie de… riña

Seishirou suspiro, ese niño si que era terco, a decir verdad Fuuma no le causaba buena impresión, mas bien lo veía como un tipo con ganas de aprovecharse de Kamui, cualquier persona con un poco de imaginación, notaria la manera inusual que miraba a su niño y eso, si que no era nada bueno, ni sano y el no dejaría que ese tipo se aprovechara de el, no siendo el ahora el padre adoptivo de Kamui

-pues supongo que esta bien, solo no quiero que te regañen o te reporten, así que si oyes el timbre quiero que al menos te asomes para asegurarte que hay clases, entendido?-

-no se preocupe, estaré bien

Kamui se alejo con Fuuma siguiéndolo, no es que estuviera nervioso, pero sabia muy bien lo que iba a pasar, así que por su bien, lo mejor era tomar un aula que les asegurara su privacidad.

Mientras que Kamui pensaba la mejor manera de poner las cosas en claro con Fuuma y saber si lo suyo iba en serio o no, Fuuma estaba perdido pensando en que hermoso era el rostro de su amante y como lo seduciría en esa ocasión…

-aquí es pasa- señalo Kamui abriéndole la puerta del audiovisual y cerrándola con llave una vez dentro –de que es lo que querías hablar?, te noto muy extraño- pregunto para iniciar una platica

-pues… hablar no se si pueda- Fuuma le tomo el rostro con sus manos para mirarlo fijamente -…y tu?-

-…yo… no- su razonamiento le pedía a gritos que no se dejase, que se alejara, pero algo dentro de el se lo impedía, que responder? –no se-

-no lo sabes?- Fuuma se animo a besarle, besarle con pasión desesperada, necesitaba tanto sentir esos dulces labios que parecían poner una inútil resistencia. Kamui no sabía lo que quería en ese momento, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba pasando, incluso creía verse en tercera persona

-no- contesto en un suave susurro, e inmediatamente, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe para hacerle entrar en razón entro en si y empujo a Fuuma a una distancia que el consideraba segura –no, no, yo no quiero hacer esto, no así Fuuma-

-de que estas hablando? Te sientes bien?-

-NO ME SIENTO BIEN, de hecho estoy sumamente confundido-

-confundido? Por que?-

-como que por que? Yo… necesito saberlo, necesito que hay entre tu y yo, dime Fuuma… que soy para ti?-

muajaja se que no hubo mucha accion que digamos, gomen nazai, se que me tarde bastate.. jeje bueno espero que les guste este capitulo que me esforze mucho por ustedes!

Haru: sip como vez me encanta Subaru, es entretenido agregarlo, y mas cuando le aplicas a un Seishirou benevolo jeje es que me parece un personaje muy interesante, ya veras lo que hare con el sera divertido!

kiseki: jejeje soy debil!! no puedo ignorarlas siempre! es que a veces me divierte leer sus absurdos comentarios solo para aprender a ofender de una nueva forma jaja (que mala soy) y como vez aqui esta la continuacion, trate de hacer el fic lo mas entretenido posible y como vez... no me salio jajajajaj ok

espero sus reviews pronto!!!!!

ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

yaaa puesss ya voy a dejar mi silencio de lado, ojala y les gustee lamento mucho mi demora, pero es que estaba de vacaciones y luego lka escuela etc... puessss aqui les dejo el capitulo

Capitulo V

La mente de Fuuma aun no procesaba las palabras, que escucho de Kamui, estaba tan segado con lo que quería hacer que apenas y noto que había distancia entre el y su querido niño

-que?- en realidad se pregunto a si mismo Fuuma queriendo descifrarse mas a el que las palabras de Kamui

-que soy para ti Fuuma? un amigo, un amante, un juego…? Respóndeme- ahora si, en los ojos de el menor había angustia, tristeza deseaba que ninguna de las tres opciones mencionadas fuera la respuesta, el quería mas, ser el mas importante en su vida.

-un juego, un amigo, un amante…- hablo pensativamente el mayor -JAMAS! Como podría hacer que mi corazón lata tan rápido un amigo? Dime- respondió Fuuma mientras tomaba la mano de Kamui y la llevaba a su corazón –y mucho menos un juego me atraería como imán para sacarme de mi trabajo por la excusa mas estúpida de mi vida solo para verte- con su otra mano acariciaba el rostro del otro

-un amante? Solo soy eso?- Kamui no se oponía a ninguna de las caricias que recibía, aun que si trataba de imponer una línea que frenara a Fuuma

-mas aun… mi pequeño- Fuuma pensó las cosas, sabia que lo siguiente que haría cambiaria el curso de su vida, era un gran paso, al que estaba dispuesto a dar por el, por ese muchacho que ahora estaba a su merced, confundido como le gustaba, pero esperando una respuesta de el.

Aprovechando que ahora su pequeño no estaba en sus cabales lo beso, nuevamente aun que ahora suavemente (n/a: jajaja hasta rimo) con solo el roce de sus labios dejando que sus respiraciones fuesen mas lentas y su aliento chocase calidamente, termino aquel beso colocando su frente en la del otro y susurro aquellas palabras que tenia guardadas en su corazón ocultas "…ai shiteru…"

En aquel momento el mundo de Kamui tomo sentido, ahora tenia sentido vivir, ya sabia para que había nacido, para conocerlo, para amarlo, para el, había nacido para el, y no dejaría que las cosas se arruinaran, lucharía por su amor a toda costa. No hallando otra forma para responder lo que sentía, ahora el le beso profundamente, ese fue el primer beso para el, el primero que daba en su vida de verdad, los otros solo eran practica para cuando llegara el día.

-también yo te amo Fuuma- le hablo quedo al oído cuando al fin pudo reponerse del beso

-se que lo común es que te pidiera que anduvieses conmigo pero yo no quiero que solo andes conmigo, quiero que estés cerca de mi todo el tiempo, Kamui… ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo?-

Casi pierde al aliento al escuchar tan tiernas palabras, aquello era demasiado como para ignorarlo –si, Fuuma si quiero quedarme contigo- le respondió.

Aquello hubiese continuado, de no ser por que el celular de Fuuma comenzó a sonar insistentemente "rayos! debí apagarlo" se dijo mentalmente –contesta, Fuuma- sonriente le aconsejo Kamui que hiciera

-pero no quiero- Fuuma agrego

-hazlo, no sabes si es importante-

-esta bien- molesto, no por Kamui si no por el endemoniado celular, contesto

Durante ese tiempo el pelinegro menor, aprovecho para ver la hora, le había parecido que solo estuvo ahí unos minutos, la sorpresa que se llevo cuando noto que llevaba una dos horas y media en el aula "tan rápido paso el tiempo?" se pregunto, debía apresurarse si quería que Seishirou no lo regañara (Kamui: ¬ ¬ eres una exagerada loveOver, no pueden pasar dos horas y medio tan velozmente loveOver: tu que sabes? Eh[Se hace la ofendida Kamui: no te queda ¬ ¬)

Cuando Fuuma colgó, lamentablemente tenia que salir para continuar con su trabajo, así que nuevamente beso a su chico y juntos salieron de audiovisual, solo que al hacerlo se llevaron la sorpresa de que Seishirou los estaba esperando afuera…

-go-gomen- se disculpo Kamui con el

-yo tengo la culpa, lo entretuve demasiado- agrego Fuuma

-bueno, lo importante es que ya están aquí… por favor Kamui vente a clase, la supuesta junta acabo desde hace un rato… avise a la maestra que te tenia en un trabajo, así que solo finge que así fue- Seishirou sonaba entre serio y molesto, aunque sonreía, un momento extraño para Kamui

-si, señor- Kamui se despidió rápidamente y se fue, dejando a Fuuma con Seishirou

-bueno, yo me despido…- Fuuma iba a dar marcha cuando se vio detenido

-…no, espera podrías quedarte un momento- le llamo Seichirou –necesito hablar contigo-

-que es lo que desea?-

-lo que hay entre ustedes es en serio?-

-lo que hay?-

-no te hagas el gracioso, los estuve espiando-

-eso es de mala educación, no lo sabe?-

-no importa… respóndeme, estas jugando con Kamui?-

-no señor, yo soy un hombre de palabra y créame que yo lo amo y haré lo que sea por el-

-menos mal, sabes, se muy bien por lo que ha tenido que pasar y aunque aparentemente se vea sereno y incluso fuerte, puedo comprender lo frágil que puede llegar a ser y no permitiré que lo lastimes, así que si le haces algo te juro que te haré pagar, entendido?-

Fuuma sonrió, se alegraba de que su niño tuviera quien le cuidara, desde el momento en que lo conoció lo vi como un chico solitario, independiente pero no por que el así lo quisiera, al menos, ya no seria el único que se preocupara por el –mas le vale que de verdad me haga pagar si yo le hiciera algo-

Luego ambos se miraron, como si se comprendieran el uno a otro y se despidieron, después de todo entendían que estaban del mismo lado.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Dos semanas después, Fuuma se encontraba en su oficina, firmando unos documentos para el nuevo proyecto que se estaba formando, cuando su secretaria entro –señor ha venido el maestro encargado del proyecto- (n/a no hace falta adivinar quien es jeje soy demasiado obvia buaaaaaa)

-hágale pasar- lo ordeno

-konichiwa Fuuma- saludo Seichirou al entrar

-es USTED- se sorprendió al verlo –realmente no me lo esperaba, discúlpeme, estuve preguntando su nombre pero mi personal no sabia decirme, me daban rodeos-

-si, personalmente pedí que no se diera mi nombre, unas personas deseaban robar mi proyecto a pesar de que ya tenia los derechos de ella, solo que necesitaban mis datos-

-enemigos?-

-probablemente…- si lo eran, pero Seichirou no era de la clase de gente que anda por la vida contando todo lo que le pasa

-entonces, tiene los nombres de los jóvenes que participaran?-

-claro, me tome la libertad de incluir a Kamui, se que te agradara tenerlo cerca, a demás de que Subaru me ha comentado cuanto a cambiado desde que tu y el están juntos-

-Subaru lo sabe?-

-por supuesto, pensaste que yo se lo ocultaría… a su mejor amigo?-

-bueno, después de todo no esta en mis planea hacerlo un secreto-

-creo que si tendrá que serlo-

-doushite?-

-si no te has dado cuenta, el aun es menor de edad y tu eres un hombre mayor, no creo que te beneficie eso en tu publicidad, al menos deja que cumpla la edad requerida para que no ocasione una conmoción-

-sou ka tiene razón, lo hablare con el-

-ya lo hice yo-

-…- se molesto, Fuuma sentía que ese hombre le podía desplazar muy fácilmente además de había notado que el tenia cierta influencia en su chico, le incomodaba mucho, pero no podía hacer lada siempre y cuando Kamui no se lo permitiera.

-aquí tienes la lista, y algunos escritos de ellos, quiero que te des una idea de cuanta capacidad tienen, para que no te lleves una decepción si es que tenias en mente a unos "súper escritores"-

-si, esta bien, puedo pedirle un favor?-

-quizás, dime…-

-se que va a ver a Kamui dentro de una hora, hoy tiene clase con el, podría decirle que me espere, pasare por el-

-pensé que siempre pasabas por el-

-no, como he estado trabajando mucho no había podido pasar por el-

-esta bien, lo haré-

-gracias-

-nos vemos-

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A la salida Kamui estaba esperando en la puerta, Seichirou le había avisado que pasarían por el, Subaru lo hacia compañía, mas que nada lo hacia por que le gustaba echarle carrilla, hasta irritarlo

-eeeeeeee Kamui! No es amor lo mas lindo del mundo!- sabia que Kamui era algo vergonzoso para esas cosas

-no empieces, además hoy tengo algo que te puede callar-

-siiii? No lo creo después de todo…- no termino la frase por que vio a un hombre escondiéndose entre los carros que le llamo la atención

-que? Oye que te pasa?-

-no viste, hay un señor entre los carros, esta escondido-

-y eso a quien le importa!-

-pues es muy raro-

-a mi me parece que estas distraído por que estas pensando en Seichi-sensei- diciendo el nombre con un énfasis

-de que estas hablando?-

-no te hagas, es muy obvio que te gusta mi otousan adoptivo, jejeje, con todo y las miraditas que le hechas jajaja-

Subaru estaba completamente rojo y comenzó a inventar excusas estúpidas para ocultar la verdad (aun que ni le salía bien), y aun así Kamui le seguí echando hasta que llego Fuuma y se despidió para marcharse con el

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Fuuma llevo a Kamui a un restauran para que comiera, tenia reservado un lugar para que pudieran estar solos, lo ultimo que quería era que le interrumpieran con las miradas, no obstante no estaban del todo solos, habían una que otra parejita también pero a lo lejos

-supe que vas a participar en el proyecto de Seichirou-san-

-si, te molesta?-

-no, me gusto, de hecho… así podré estar más tiempo contigo-

Kamui se sonrojo, es que aun no se acostumbraba que le hablaran con tanto cariño… solo suspiro…

-eres muy bueno conmigo… no quiero separarme de ti- le contesto suavemente

-quieres que te lleve a tu casa? O prefieres venir a la mía…-

-vamos a tu casa-

Después de comer así lo hicieron, Kamui no quería estar en su casa, por que últimamente había notado que su padre le solicitaba mucho, eso indicaba que una nueva campaña iba a empezar y temía que a el, no le agradara la idea de que Fuuma y el estuvieran juntos…

Apenas dio un paso dentro de la casa y Fuuma no soporto más y lo tomo para besarlo, lo deseaba tanto, que no cerró la puerta al hacerlo, si no que mientras lo besaba cerró la puerta como pudo…

-vamos a mi cuarto- le susurro al oído… Kamui sintió un delicioso escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar la petición, sabia que ahora no se detendrían y seria la primera vez que harían el amor…

Entraron al cuarto entre besos y palabras dulces, rozando sus cuerpos, que poco a poco iban desnudando hasta que no quedo prenda alguna entre ellos. Fuuma recostó al menor en su cama suavemente mientras que acariciaba su dorso, y fue bajando besando su cuello, sus pezones su abdomen…

Kamui respiraba rápidamente, y con sus manos despeinaba a Fuuma masajeando su cuello, sabia que eso le gustaba, después de tanto estrés en la oficina aunque, mas que relajarlo le excitaba, -aaaww- gimió al sentir la lengua hábil de su amante en su miembro, la sensación era electrizante –Fu…Fuuma- se vació dentro de la boca del otro, quien bebió aquel liquido.

Fuuma se levanto para mirar a aquel hermoso joven quien lo miraba con su respiración acelerada y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kamui se sentó para besarlo y de paso lamer su cuello y orejas –mmm me encanta que hagas eso- la voz de Fuuma sonaba ronca, y sensual, volvió a recostar a Kamui esta vez separando sus piernas, y poniéndose en medio de ellas, le ofreció dos dedos a Kamui quien los relamió, Fuuma los introdujo en su entrada y cuanto sintió que el chico estaba listo, entro en el, despacio, al principio Kamui sintió algo de dolor pero luego comenzó a gemir.

Fuuma, amaba tanto a ese moreno que a penas recordaba que aquel no era un sueño, logro venirse dentro de el al mismo tiempo que Kamui lo hacia, después de un momento soltó un suspiro fuerte, y recostó sobre el para besarlo.

-te amo, te amo tanto que no quiero que esto termine nunca- le dijo, y después se acostó a su lado, estaba cansado, y Kamui también, así que durmieron abrazados.

-tu eres mi única razón para existir- le susurro Kamui para luego dormir a si lado

777777777777777777777777777777

Un par de horas después, Fuuma llevo al antro a Kamui, "solo para ir a ver como iban las cosas" excuso Kamui, ya que Fuuma no quería ir, por que por lo regular el era asechado por las chicas y uno que otro chico y eso le incomodaba bastante. De ahí lo llevo a su casa, y como de costumbre Kamui fue recibido por sus sirvientes. Quienes estaban preocupados a fuera. –que ocurre?- les pregunto –el señor, vino desde muy temprano de una junta y esta molesto por que no llego en todo el día- respondió una sirvienta -…es por la nueva campaña que se presento.

Aun que el asunto era serio, Kamui aparento que no, y tras despedirse de su novio corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a encontrarse con su padre, quien de seguro le pediría la explicación mas razonable por su tardanza.

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS???- le grito su padre al verlo llegar

-tuve un trabajo que hacer de la escuela- respondió serenamente, lo ultimo que quería era provocarlo mas

-esa MALDITA escuela!! Como jode!- grito, enfadado

-lo se… padre, pero ya estoy aquí… para que me necesitaba?-

-como sabes, mañana empieza la campaña para gobernador del estado, como tanto había deseado, y quiero que TÚ hagas tu trabajo, como bien sabes-

-participar en la publicidad…si bien lo se-

-excelente, no lo arruines mocoso, sabes que es justo en este momento cuando no debes de hacer NADA que me de mala publicidad…una creo un rumor diciendo que yo te golpeaba… y desde entonces tienes paparatzis, te han estado persiguiendo, por si no te habías dado cuenta- el asunto ahora si que era serio…

…sudo frió, pensar que quizás y ya lo habían fotografiado junto a Fuuma…eso seria peligroso, muy peligroso…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Al día siguiente, Kamui asistió a la escuela como de costumbre, pero no se esperaba que ahora todos sus compañeros parecían verle muy mal, "por favor… que no sea por ello… que no lo sea" pensaba nervioso, si era lo que el creía, entonces estaba en serios problemas.

-Kamui!! Amigo- le grito Subaru al verle entrar al salón-

-Ohayo- saludo serio –que es lo que esta pasando?-

-pues…-el rostro de Subaru cambio a uno serio

-Kamui! No puede ser!!! Por que no me lo dijiste?- interrumpió Arashi exaltada

-que cosa?-

-como que, que cosa? Que estabas saliendo con el dueño de la revista "Resides"-

-co…como?- la cara de Kamui expresaba una gran sorpresa… su temor se hacia real

-siii un tal Fuuma o algo-

-NO LO PUEDO CREER- se hundió en la banca exasperado ahora toda la escuela lo sabia y no lo dejarían de molestar

-esta mañana salio en un periódico fotos de ti con el, en un restaurante y una muyy subida de colores en una casa-

-…- se quedo sin aliento, ni palabras para responder

-déjalo Arashi! Si es esta saliendo con el no es tu problema, que tiene de malo? A ti nadie te diría nada- Subaru se molesto ante el comentario, que estaba de mas por parte de la morena

-ya, ya, mira si fuera alguien de mi mismo sexo probablemente si provocaría chismes, pero creo que tienes razón, no es nada del otro mundo…- Arashi se sentó frente a Kamui quien parecía que en cualquier momento entraría en pánico

-estas bien?- le preguntaron los chicos

-cual foto fue la mas comprometedora Arashi?- pregunto para averiguar cuantos daños estaban hechos

-salías besándote con el dentro de la casa, de hecho en la parte de abajo decía "muy ansiosos por estar juntos"- menciono mientras sacaba el famoso periódico y se lo mostraba a Kamui quien no cabía de la vergüenza al ver las imágenes y leer los comentarios que hacían lo hacían quedar a el como un fácil y a Fuuma como un aprovechado.

-Shirou Kamui, por favor pase a dirección- interrumpió la maestra al entrar al salón –te llama el director-

Kamui se puso de pie y mecánicamente se dirigió a la dirección, todos lo miraban serios. Subaru estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar Fuuma y Kamui no podían estar juntos, sin que no los molestaran.

pues ya empese con las cosas malas, muajajaja me gusta hacer sufrir un poco a mis personajes un enorme agradecimiento a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta cosa jajajaja

Alarian Xatner -aaaa ya vesss tu review me motivo a continuar muuchisimas graciass por el!!! me emocione muchoo por que se lo presumi a todos aca jajaja de verdad me levantaste el animo... pd. una costilla jajajaja no me la sabia... espero que tu corazon este bien, por tu salud y la mia

Haru- pues veras, cuando yo tenia un tiempo relativamente corto de vida hubo un... no te entendiii ok jejeje se que estoy rara con las fechas y no se que mas pero tenme paciencia a miiii una principiante ja, ademas era necesario para el fic!!! okkk de cualquier forma gracias


	6. Chapter 6

holaaaa multitud de... comosea... veran me he estado distrayendo mucho y ahora ya me siento mal de mi pequeño corazon por que no les he actualizado y que creen? ya lo hizeeee buneo ya no las interrumpo con mis comentarios aqui tienen la continuacion

CAPITULO

En la oficina, el director le lanzo unas palabras de lo más hirientes acerca de su sexualidad, que pasaron de poca importancia para Kamui quien solo lo veía con cara de aburrimiento

-esa escuchándome Shirou?- le interrogo molesto

-le aseguro que no, realmente desde hace un tiempo le perdí el seguimiento a sus palabras… creo que me quede en "no es correcto…" y en "maricón" aun que no logro asociarlas…-

Inmediatamente el director se puso de pie golpeando instintivamente su escritorio –como se atreve a mostrar tanta insolencia?!-

-insolencia? Así se le llama cuando uno ignora las ofensas que se hacen a su persona…-

-mas respeto a MI que soy TU autoridad-

-no es justo pedir respeto cuando no te lo dan… desde cuando esta escuela no defiende a sus estudiantes? Pensé que le sacaría provecho a esto, digo, alegando que esta en contra de la discriminación pero ya veo que no…- el hombre se quedo en silencio, ese chico había dando en el clavo, eso era justo lo que necesitaba la escuela para publicar y que mejor si el mismo amante de su estudiante lo publicaba, después de todo el era dueño de una imprenta.

-en ese caso… ya que veo en usted disposición para cooperar, me parece que podremos llegar a un… acuerdo- remarco esta ultima palabra. Kamui sonrió de lado "es tan fácil de manipular" pensó.

Pasó un rato más y el pelinegro salió de aquella oficina. No le agradaba para nada la forma en como se habían resuelto las cosas, pero no tenia otra opción solo esperaba que Fuuma estuviera de acuerdo porque… debía de estarlo no?

Entro al salón, del cual provenían muchos comentarios, ni uno con sentido, para el gusto del muchacho. Justo al instante que entro, sucedió lo que el pensaba, todos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo "que predecibles" aun que no lo quisiera, trataba de darse ánimos, de hacerse entender que nada de lo que estaba pasando era tan serio y grave. Pero con un montón de gente mirándote y acusándote es en ocasiones… complicado.

-estas bien?- le susurro Subaru cuando se hubo sentado Kamui

-si- dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad

-menos mal, pensé que te correrían o algo así-

-hasta crees… hombre de poca fe!-

-jajaja-

Afortunadamente ese día salían temprano, así que no tuvo que aguantar por mucho tiempo las miradas acusadoras de quienes se habían enterado de la situación de Kamui… por su bien, tomo la limosina que lo esperaba a las afueras de la escuela. Por estar distraído tratando de localizar a Fuuma, cosa que no logro, por que su celular se encontraba eternamente ocupado al igual que el número de su trabajo, no se dio cuenta de que estaban tomando otro camino.

La situación en aquel momento era obvia… Fuuma estaba teniendo problemas a causa de ello, después de todo, no era figuras muy publicas que digamos, pero si estaban involucrados en esos ambientes.

La limosina se detuvo y no precisamente en la casa en la que siempre se encontraba Kamui, se detuvo en otra, para ser exactos, la casa de campaña de su padre, lo cual señalaba un problema.

Se bajo después de que dos hombres de apariencia bruta le indicaron que podía, el ambiente era tenso, el lugar tenía mucha seguridad, pero claramente se notaba que momentos atrás estuvo lleno de personas, reporteros y camarógrafos. Para sorpresa de Kamui uno de los guaruras lo tomo del brazo apretándolo "por indicaciones de su padre permanezca en este salón" y sin mas lo hizo entrar en una oficina sola, un escritorio en la parte de enfrente, alfombrada, un baño en el fondo, un sillón y un montón de papeles tirados por sin ningún lado.

Kamui se tomo los cabellos con ambas manos, la cosa se estaba poniendo fea. No pudo evitar asustarse cuando escucho que colocaban seguro por fuera a la habitación imposibilitándole la salida. Se hecho al sillón después de tirar al suelo algunos papeles que se encontraban enzima de este, sintió curiosidad al ver una de las hojas que al parecer eran encuestas. Todo claramente enfocado para la campaña de su padre, inquieto saco su celular de su mochila e intento marcar a Fuuma, pero esta vez lo único que pudo escuchar fue un pitido extraño, intento marcar a su casa y resulto lo mismo, "puta madre! Me bloquearon mi cel" arrojo el aparato con fuerza al suelo, pero no logro hacer mucho con ello, lo volvió a tomar y esta vez lo arrojo a la ventana rompiéndola.

Al instante entraron dos hombres armados gritando "abajo!".

-que demonios esta pasando!- preguntó uno de los hombres

-rompí un vidrio y?!-

-me temo que tendremos que tomar otras medidas- el hombre tomo a Kamui de la muñeca y de un jalón lo estrello contra la pared colocándole una esposa que unió al aparato de ventilación del lugar. –Quédese quieto, en seguida cambiaremos las ventanas- le informo con voz autoritaria el sujeto.

-púdranse todos en el maldito infierno hijos de perra!!- grito molesto el pelinegro no le parecía en lo absoluto el trato que le estaban dando

pasaron alrededor de 45 minutos y la ventana tenia vidrios nuevos "son contra balas, así que no se preocupe en romperlo de nuevo" le dijo nuevamente el hombre mientras lo soltaba -el lugar tiene cámaras y grabadoras escondidas, hay guardias a fuera del cuarto, y del edificio, le recomendamos, no intente nada extraño como escapar, a las 4 en punto vendrán a traerle comida- el hombre le indicaba lo mas pacíficamente posible a un muy molesto Kamui que lo miraba como si pudiera matarlo de aquella manera.

-por que están haciendo esto?- pregunto el muchacho, en su voz claramente se oía que explotaría en cualquier momento

-fueron ordenes del señor Baster- le respondió el hombre –yo estaré a cargo de la situación y mas le vale que se comporte a la altura de esto-

-y como se supone que reaccione cuando me arroja contra la pared y me arresta?!-

-no es necesario gritar, tome aquella medida solo par asegurarme que no intentara nada que pusiera en riesgo su bienestar-

-golpeándome?!-

-escúcheme bien, aquellos hombres de afuera recibieron ordenes directas de su padre, de que no lo dejaran salir, ni comunicarse con nadie por ningún motivo y bajo cualquier riesgo hasta nuevo aviso, si ellos lo ven salir no les importara tener que disparar si es necesario con tal de que usted este dentro de esta área- aquel hombre sonaba serio, de hecho, aquello que le dijo era un asunto serio, en verdad le dispararían por ello?

-no soy un criminal para que se me trate de esta forma-

-yo solo hago mi trabajo-

En hombre salio del lugar dejando a Kamui pasmado, tanto alboroto por unas fotos? Desde cuando su padre tomaba esas medidas? Lo que mas le preocupaba en esos momentos era Fuuma, no sabia nada de el y no tenia forma de saberlo. Estaba angustiado las cosas no señalaban que pudieran estar bien de ningún modo.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Esa misma mañana, Fuuma se levanto muy temprano, pues su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente –si diga?- contesto, era la voz de su asistente que le dijo que tenia que ir de inmediato a la oficina. Fuuma se levanto muy apurado y se marcho al lugar, donde lo esperaba un grupo de reporteros a lo que tras mucho esfuerzo tuvo que ignorar.

Entro a las oficinas, el ambiente era una revoltura espectacular, teléfonos sonando en todos lados, personas corriendo de un lado a otro, y rodeando a Fuuma –señor Monou donde estaba? Lo hemos estado esperando- le preguntaron algunas personas al verle.

Entro a su oficina y ahí estaban los reporteros que trabajaban para el, con sus libretas y grabadoras en mano –que es lo que debemos hacer?- le pregunto uno de ellos, Fuuma lo volteo a ver serio –necesito que publiquen para este mismo día una entrevista conmigo-

Todos tomaron asiento y se pusieron a escribir, lo que parecía era una explicación a las fotos y de la manera mas madura posible, aceptando la relación que mantenía con Kamui, tratando de hacerla ver lo mas sana y pura posible.

-esto nos va ha ayudar mucho, señor Monou- le dijo una reportera

-si, lo se, cuando terminen los artículos para las distintas revistas en las que están trabajando, quiero que tomen uno en especial y me lo manden para publicarlo en el periódico de mañana, pero quiero esto lo mas pronto posible- su voz sonaba pasiva, o eso aparentaba, trataba de pensar las cosas de la manera mas positiva posible -…y si es posible necesito que busquen al Sr. Baster y lo entrevisten, al igual que a Kamui- todos salieron de la oficina de Fuuma literalmente corriendo, unos a las computadoras de ahí y otros a las oficinas de las revistas y periódicos con las que trabajaban.

-Señor Monou- le llamo el asistente –los socios de la compañía están por llegar, así que le recomiendo que se relaje, ya almorzó?-

-que detalle Kakkyo… si tienes tiempo tráeme algo ligero, siento que voy a vomitar, no puede ser que no me haya enterado antes de que esto ocurriera…-

-enseguida…- Kakkyo salio del lugar

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Paso uno minutos en los que al fin Fuuma pudo tomar las cosas con calma, y pensar claramente en lo que iba a decir para que todo quedara de la mejor manera, y si era posible hacer que Kamui saliera ileso.

Llego en resto de los asociados,…

Tras unas horas su teléfono no paraba de sonar, primero era su madre, asustada por la noticia tan repentina, después su hermana gritando como loca emocionada por la nueva relación de su hermano.

Después uno que otro de sus trabajadores, los de seguridad, principalmente para hacerle las debidas recomendaciones para proteger su vida, ya que algunos homo fóbicos durante el transcurso del día mostraron su desacuerdo a la relación, de maneras no muy agradables, arrojando huevos a la imprenta y empresas editoras ligadas a Fuuma. No solo de esa forma, si no que en algunos periódicos amarillistas se mostraron en contra de la campaña del Sr. Suuken Baster cosa que no era nada agradable.

-Kakkyo necesito un favor urgente…- después de atender su ultima llamada, marco a su asistente

-dime Fuuma-

-quiero que averigües como esta Kamui, no he podido comunicarme con el durante todo el día, y ahora voy rumbo a otra junta, de seguro ya salio de la escuela, averigua donde esta y me marcas, por favor-

-si, en un ratito mas te lo investigo deja recibo a los de correspondencia que están vueltos locos y te marco-

-gracias- y colgó, el día parecía marchar rápidamente, y Fuuma estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Kamui.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

La pobre mujer estaba toda apurada con los de correspondencia, que estaban histéricos gritando que no tenían por que pasar por malos ratos por culpa de Fuuma y Kamui. Tras muchos ruegos y psicología logro safarse de ellos.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue marcar al numero de Kamui, pero sonaba fuera de servicio, después recordó que en la agenda venían los números de sus amigos y de su casa y marco a ellos.

-mochi mochi- contesto Subaru a la llamada

-el joven Subaru?- pregunto Kakkyo

-si, soy yo quien habla?-

-soy Kakkyo el asistente de Fuuma el novio de Kamui-

-ha si, que pasa?-

-sabes donde esta Kamui o como lo puedo localizar?-

-ya marcaste a su casa y te mandaron a la fregada verdad?!-

-no, te hicieron eso?-

-si, apenas pregunte por el y me amenazaron, me dijeron "por tu bien olvídate de el"-

-no, lo puedo creer, sabes quien me puede dar más información e su localización-

-y yo que quería marcarle a Fuuma pero por lo visto esta igual o peor que yo-

-rayos!-

-aunque quizás y Seishirou pueda saber algo-

-el maestro de tu escuela?-

-si-

-deja le marco- colgó asustada, si amenazaron a Subaru quería decir que la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, marco a Seishirou con la esperanza de recibir información mas clara –hola- contesto Seishirou

-usted es el señor Seishirou?-

-si, quien rayos habla?-

-mire, mi nombre es Kakkyo soy el asistente del señor Fuuma, el esta buscando a Kamui pero no lo ha podido localizar y quisiera preguntarle si usted tiene alguna información que me pueda ayudar, algún numero o lugar al que pueda ir-

-ya te mandaron al demonio en casa de Shirou verdad?, como se habrá dado cuenta el diputado ese lo tiene escondido en algún lugar, estoy tratando de saber en donde, pero si Fuuma no sabe, entonces esto es mas difícil, ya le marco a Subaru?-

-si, y de hecho el me dijo que le marcara a usted, creo que le marcare a otros contactos, hasta luego-

-espere, si encuentra algo, por favor hágamelo saber, si quiere dinero yo le pago, pero no me deje sin información-

-no se preocupe lo hago con mucho gusto, pero le pido lo mismo, si sabe algo, no olvide en marcarme-

-si, el número se quedo aquí grabado en mi celular, nos vemos-

A estas alturas Kakkyo se había dado cuenta que lo único que le quedaba hacer era encontrar los números de la seguridad del diputado quienes de seguro sabrían algo.

-Kenji, hola, soy Kakkyo necesito un favor especial- la muchacha marco a su amigo Kenji el encargado de los guaruras y seguridad de algunos políticos y artistas.

-Kakkyo, hombre como estas?-

-como loco, buscando a Kamui-

-Kamui, el chico de las noticias, el hijo de Baster-

-ese mero-

-… sabes Kakkyo, esa es una información que te va a costar… porque las cosas que están pasando son muy serias-

-no me digas…y cuanto me va a costar?-

-500000 dólares-

-que demonios?! Que es asunto de estado o que? Solo es un muchachito cualquiera, que no me puedes echar la mano un poco-

-es que en eso ya no me juego solo en trabajo, ni mi reputación, me estría jugando la vida-

-tan, tan mal esta el asunto-

-el señor Baster esta de los mil demonio, totalmente encabronado solo te diré que lo tiene encerrado y que no lo veras en un muuuuuyyyy largo tiempo-

-solo por unas fotos?-

-que fotos?, bueno lo que sea, ya te tengo que colgar tengo que atender otras cosas nos vemos nena y si cambias de opinión, sabes como localizarme-

Ahora si, que estaba como loca, sabia que por mas que preguntara no lo encontraría, no tan fácilmente, decidió avisar a Seishirou antes que nada para asegurar toda la información que tenia –eso fue lo que te dijo?- pregunto Seishirou al saber lo que Kenji había dicho –si, me dijo que me daba mas información a cambio de 500000 dólares- un silencio hubo después de eso -… a que cuenta te lo deposito?- escucho después de eso

-no, no te preocupes por el dinero, estoy segura que cuando llegue el señor Fuuma le sacara esa información gratis-

-y si no lo consigue?-

-eso ya lo veremos- y corto la llamada, ahora estaba segura que necesitaba marcar a Fuuma lo mas pronto posible, por el bien de Kamui.

reviews

siento realmente el error que cometi, no me habia dado cuenta hasta que revise mis archivos en la compu que no cambie el detalle de Kakkyo, resulta que tenia ese papel al principio para alguien mas y de ultimo momento lo cambie pero no revise esos detalles, aqui esta de nuevo el capitulo... me muero de verguenza pero lo prometido es deuda...

xxmabelxx - aaaaaaaaa vieras como me emociona que te haya gustado jeje y eso que improvise de momento, ya no nos hemos visto segura que me agregaste? por si quieres hacerlo tu o quien quiera conocerme mi correo es gracias por ellooooo y por el anime que me recomendasteeeee esta buenisisisismo me mato de la risa

MikuruNyu - gracias por el review y claro que planeo continuarlo espero que sea muyyy pronto y porsupuesto que esta historia tendra un fin pero no sera pronto jeje espero que no te desiluciones... es que a mi me gusta los fic largos por lo regular espero que sigas leyendooo

no se si les guste como va la historia pronto saldran personajes nuevos... disculpenme si cometi algun error jeje ni cuenta me doy... se admiten correcciones ...


	7. Chapter 7

Ya regrese

Ya regrese!! Perdónenme esta vez si que me pase! Pero no volverá a pasar! Lo prometo. Se que ya no tengo credibilidad XD pero que se le va ha hacer, a todas aquellas personas que han estado leyendo esta historia la explicación de mi ausencia (si es que les interesa) esta al final aquí solo les dejo lo que les pertenece, ya no les molesto (solo hasta abajo)

CAPITULO VII

"Donde estas?" Su propio pensamiento era su única compañía en aquel momento de angustia "Fuuma… no sabes cuanto te necesito?" había pasado una hora desde que habían cambiado los vidrios, tal vez no solo había pasado una hora, quizás había pasado mil muertes alrededor del mundo en esos instantes, quizás era la hora mas feliz para un matrimonio recién casado, muchas cosas que el fantaseaba con esas horas, todas tratando de evitar la desesperación constate de la falta de su amor.

Por la luz del sol podía suponer que eran las 2 de la tarde, pero ese día salio a las 10 de la escuela… no, estaba confundido, y se dio por vencido, sus recursos sobre pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Fuuma fallaban "este sistema no funciona" bromeo torpemente.

Más horas o tal vez minutos "o muchas miles de muertes en cualquier parte del mundo" pasaron y escucho abrirse la puerta, y seguido pasó un hombre, de hecho el mismo policía que lo dejo esposado a la ventilación…

-oye tu perro del mal!- le grito, llamando su atención aunque por un momento quiso retractar sus palabras al notar que el hombre veía con una charola con comida "lo que me confirma que son las 4 y no las 2"

-ya vas a calmarte?- le pregunto estúpidamente sabia de sobra que no se iba a comportar, era un niño rico, un mocoso malcriado que no atendería ni una de sus ordenes –si no te comportas tendré que dejarte sin comer y atado ¿Qué prefieres? Comer o no comer he ahí tu dilema-

-no se si lo has notado, pero, de los dos a mi me corresponde decir las cosas graciosas, cuando tu las dices me dan nauseas- soltó Kamui. Decidió mirarle al menos para reconocer al tipo, era un hombre alto, fornido, se notaba por su ropa que no era un simple guardia probablemente era un militar o algo por el estilo, aunque su padre lo llevara constantemente a lugares donde veía gente de esa nunca le llamo la atención como para aprender cargos y esas cosas

-bueno, te dejare así- saco las llaves y comenzó a agitarlas frente al muchacho quien lo miro con suplica, era cierto, ese niño era un orgulloso pero tenia limites, no era un soldado… mas bien era lo opuesto

-ya, ya! Mira lo "sentimentalizo"- no eran unas disculpas totales, pero era un esfuerzo.

Finalmente lo soltó y se marcho, Kamui quiso detenerlo pero al final no hizo nada…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Las 11:00 Fuuma marcaba al numero de Kakkyo, estaba nervioso y asustado aunque la junta había terminado en bastantes buenos términos, después de todo, ya la mayoría de la publicidad se encargaba de apoyar lo temas relacionados con la homosexualidad el teléfono sonaba pero sin obtener respuesta alguna, así que tomo su carro y se fue en busca de Kakkyo.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kakkyo acababa de cenar, todo el día había sido bastante agitado, si no era buscar a Kamui eran llamadas para Fuuma o si no cualquier tontería como dar información a gente que buscaba publicidad de parte de la imprenta y esas cosas "que dolor de cabeza" Kakkyo se hecho a dormir en el sillón de su sala buscando comodidad, eso era porque estaba tan cansado que lo ultimo que quería era moverse un poco mas y caminar hasta su cuarto, escucho que el teléfono sonaba, pero no contesto "que pesados ¿no puedo descansar?!" pensó, momentos después su celular sonó sobre la mesa de la cocina, pero igual lo ignoro. Lentamente fue quedándose dormido. No paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a tocar insistentemente su puerta, una y otra vez hasta que escucho una voz del otro lado

-Kakkyo ábreme se que estas ahí!- era la voz de su jefe, y de golpe recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día, las llamadas y el misterio en el aire, nuevamente volvió a tener la tensión que había dejado atrás momentos antes. Corrió a la puerta a abrir e invitarlo a pasar

-dime por favor que conseguiste algo!- suplico Fuuma al entrar a la casa. Kakkyo siguió caminando hacia la sala y el se fue tras el, escucho que soltó un suspiro sonoro y eso lo puso a pensar "será alivio? O enojo? Después de todo lo entretuve con mis asuntos"

-Fuuma… no quiero ser cruel, pero la cosa esta mas mal de lo que piensas y de lo que yo creí- dijo al fin Kakkyo, intentando hacer que sus palabras suavizaran el significado de ellas

-explícate-

-explico- y se sentó en el sillón haciendo ademán a Fuuma de que también se sentara –hice lo que me pediste, marque a sus amigos, a un tal Subaru, Seishirou, que a su vez me enviaban a otras personas, y aquí ahí gato encerrado- lo dijo con una calma que resultaba mortal, no podía ser que ante tantos problemas el se mantuviera en ese estado y mucho menos tratarlos como si fueran paja

-Kakkyo… se trata del amor de mi vida, habla por Kami!!- definitivamente ese no era el Fuuma que conocía, el centrado y valiente; ese se veía incluso débil y mucho

-nadie sabe nada, ¿Cómo te lo digo? El chico fue evaporado del planeta, ya no existe alguien a quien no le haya pedido información, en su casa te mandan al diablo- "no lo creí hasta que marque personalmente y fui tratado como a los demás". Fuuma estaba al borde del colapso, debía haber faltado algo "si, eso debe ser" – ¿y hablaste…?- pero fue interrumpido

-¿con la seguridad de Baster? Claro!-

-Kenji?

-si, déjame decírtelo así: esta cobrando 500000 dólares por la información, y especifico que era de vida o muerte la situación y créeme por la forma en la que hablo no estaba bromeando- ahora si, Fuuma estaba alterado, comenzó a tomarse de los cabellos y gritar –no me digas! No, no, no!- pasaba sus manos por su rostro en un acto de desesperación absoluta –todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo fuera mas maduro y no me hubiera fijado en él…-

-no digas eso! Tu ya yo mencionaste no? Es el amor de tu vida, no se trata de una persona cualquiera del mundo, no lo puedes abandonar así de simple!- Kakkyo se puso de pies y fue por algunas pastillas para relajarse tanto el como el moreno que dejo en el sillón

Regreso con un vaso de agua y pastillas que ofreció sin ser rechazados por Fuuma. Las tomo y volvió al problema –los números para localizar a Kenji?...-

-te los deje en la oficina, de su trabajo, sus tres celulares, su casa, el de su nueva novia, del bar al que frecuenta, y de sus tres amigos mas cercanos. También te deje una lista con los números de sus amigos y conocidos que marque. Y un buen grueso de hojas de trabajos pendientes que tienes que hacer para mañana- Fuuma estaba anonado, un asistente tan util nunca pudo haber contratado en otra parte –ya tengo experiencia, ¿lo olvidas?, antes que nada te conozco y descuida, procure que nada me faltara-

-Kakkyo…-

-dime-

-recuérdame, darte un aumento-

-lo haré, claro!-

-de casualidad, no traes contigo algún numero al que pueda marcar mientras a Kenji?-

-si- fue por una hoja y una pluma y al momento lo anoto dándoselo –aunque dijo que iba a estar muy ocupado, no creo que te atienda-

-no me importa marcar eternamente…- dicho esto Kakyyo soltó una risa, su jefe era un romántico sin remedio –Fuuma…- le llamo una vez controlada su risa –mejor descansa, te hace falta- lo miro serio para llamar su atención

-nos vemos- pero el mayor no estaba para recibir sermones en ese momento, y se marcho escuchando un "cuídate" de parte de su asistente

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Eran las 4:00 AM, Fuuma reía de su situación, después de reflexionar dio con algo "este momento de mi vida parece un triste chiste":

1° acto, Fuuma marcando a las 11:30 PM al número de Kenji sin recibir respuesta

2° acto, Fuuma marcando por doceava vez al número de Kenji, 1:00 AM

3° acto, 4:00 AM, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces marco y sin recibir respuesta

¿Cómo se llamo la obra?

Fuumafrustración

Y lo que era peor, dentro de cuatro horas debía alistarse para ir a trabajar y no podía dormir…

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A la mañana siguiente, el día era refrescante, bello, pacifico y contradictorio a lo que un joven que yacía encerrado "como delincuente" (como el lo llamaba) sentía, entro al baño a asearse, no iba a permitir que lo vieran en condiciones mas denigrantes de las que asumía que ya estaba. No pudo reposar en toda la trágica noche y eso era muy malo, porque de cierta forma se sentía más débil de lo normal "no voy a dar buena batalla… maldición" se dijo, luego sonrió al recordar su pequeño sueño, "ridículo" se dijo después de todo lo era, "Fuuma venir hasta acá con espada y luchar como si fuera su princesa y el mi príncipe" lo ridículo es que en es sueño si se creyó una princesa "soy hombre!" se reprocho. Luego miro por la ventana, el cielo, un día más, ¿Qué estará haciendo Fuuma? Seguro trabajando, ¿y Subaru y Seishirou? En la escuela, el primero de estudiante y el segundo de maestro trabajando… eso le recordaba

-hey! Los idiotas de afuera! Tengo que ir a la escuela!- les grito y comenzó a golpear la puerta

-…- no obtuvo respuesta alguna –hay alguien afuera?!- llamo, pero nuevamente no tuvo éxito. Miro a todos lados buscando algo que le ayudara, y vio el escritorio, "eso es!" fue hacia el y tomo el cajón que saco de tajo y lo llevo frente a la puerta, se paro frente recordando lo ocurrido con la ventana, pero no había de otra. Comenzó a golpear violentamente la puerta con el cajón en mano, hasta que lo rompió y dejo en malas condiciones la puerta. Pero había algo raro, nadie entraba a detenerlo, nadie le gritaba que se detuviera, estuvo quieto por unos minutos y comenzó a dar patadas a la puerta, la cual, como ya estaba algo destruida, se fragmentó. Justo en ese momento se arrepintió de sus actos, porque pudo ver por medio del agujero un uniforme militar… "es él!".

La puerta se abrió haciendo un ruido fuerte al chocar contra la pared –que demonios crees que haces?!- nuevamente fue arrestado a la ventilación. –te pondremos puerta nueva- le informo el hombre. Detrás de el entro un subordinado a dejarle comida y algo de beber.

-tengo que ir a la escuela… no voy a repetir por tercera vez la escuela- dijo Kamui tratando de calmar su enojo, por la cara del hombre podía asumir que si no se controlaba se ganaría una paliza tremenda

-tendrás que abstenerte- apretó fuertemente el hombro de Kamui –no saldrás de aquí en mucho tiempo-

-suéltame!- grito sin fuerzas, odiaba no haber dormido bien, odiaba su situación, su vida, y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su encierro –esto es secuestro?, donde esta mi padre?-

-no se, a mi solo se me pidió que viera personalmente a cuidarte, y sin preguntar porque, ya te lo dije: solo cumplo órdenes mocoso- lo arrojo contra la pared y se quedo en silencio, mirándolo, se veía cansado, y eso que solo llevaba un día preso… -come y no hagas mas escándalo- ordeno acercándole la comida. Kamui cansado decidió ya no oponerse tanto y comer, al menos así haría algo entretenido.

Dos horas después ya estaba cambiada la nueva puerta –tu lo quisiste así, la puerta es de acero, nadie entrara a este cuarto ya, ves esa pequeña puerta?- le señalo la ironía puerta en la puerta, a lo que Kamui temió –por ese orificio entrara tu comida y te hablaremos, así que ya no molestes a menos de que quieras paredes mas resistentes o que te quitemos el sillón y el escritorio- ahora si, todo era horrible…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

En otra parte, lejos de Fuuma y Kamui, un hombre alto de una apariencia impecable, trajeado, cabello café oscuro corte elegante, como todo en el, ojos verdes y piel blanca, acababa de entrar a la oficina del director de la escuela "Emir Kusturica". No paso desapercibido para los alumnos del colegio, de hecho, con solo ver a los guarros que iban tras el hombre podían decir que era un hombre importante.

-Buenos días maestro- Saludo el caballero

-Baster-sama! Que gusto verle aquí, supe que Kamui no asistió a clases, estaba preocupado por…-

-y no vendrá en mucho tiempo, de hecho- interrumpió seco. El director se sobresalto al instante, no esperaba una actitud tan agresiva, y apenas habían cruzado unas palabras

-me temo, que tendrá que aceptar, su hijo es un buen estudiante, independientemente de sus "gustos" aquí estará muy seguro- estaba temeroso de perder un ingreso tan valioso como lo era Kamui, muchos de los empresarios que habían inscrito a sus hijos a esa escuela era por el simple hecho de que Kamui, el hijo de Baster, el político genio de la época, estaba ahí y hacer relaciones tan convenientes con Baster resultaban satisfactorias para ellos –no crea que daremos entrevistas por ello, tomaremos las precauciones para que Kamui no se sienta incomodo con todo lo que esta pasando-

-no se trata de eso, simplemente vine a sacar a Kamui de aquí, solo vine a decirle que necesito los papeles…-

-e interrumpir sus estudios! No lo creo justo- Baster suspiro, sabia que al hombre no le interesaba tanto su "hijo" sino la conveniencia, y si lo sacaba era capaz de dar entrevistas para hacerle quedar mal y la escuela como "un gran lugar" –entonces que propone?- pregunto intentado llegar a un acuerdo justo

-si, el problema esta en la seguridad del muchacho, que le parece si uno de nuestros maestros le da clases particulares, todos están capacitados para dar clases de cualquier tema- comenzó a sacar una lista con los nombres de los maestros que trabajaban en la Institución.

Suuken Baster hojeo los documentos, buscaba a alguien con la suficiente economía como para no dejarse sobornar por información, para fortuna de Kamui, a pesar de ser su padre no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que entre esas hojas había una persona capaz de ayudarle aun en su situación. Baster llego a una hoja, la información que contenía ese maestro le llamo la atención:

Heredero de los hoteles "Nami Ray". Trabaja de maestro por pasatiempo.

Era una simple nota al final de la hoja, anterior a ese dato venia enlistadas una serie de estudios obtenidos y datos de currículum. –este maestro? Seguro que tiene por pasatiempo este trabajo?- pregunto Baster

-Seishirou-san? Si, después de todo, los hoteles "Nami Ray" son famosos en varias partes del mundo-

-pero, ¿Cómo le hace para trabajar de maestro, si alguien como el no debería tener tiempo para ello?-

-se dice que tiene un represéntate que se ocupa de ello, pero no estoy seguro de que clase de…-

-entonces, lo quiero a el, Seishirou…- tomo los papeles y se puso de pie caminando a la salida –vendré el viernes, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

La escuela estaba inquieta, Subaru y Seishirou se tomaron un rato en el descanso para hablar de la situación en la oficina del mayor, ignorando el escándalo de afuera…-tiene que relajase Seishirou-sensei no le va ha beneficiar estar tan tenso- decía Subaru preocupado por el estado del maestro, lo veía agotado –no tienes idea de lo que ocurre verdad?- hablo Seishirou acomodando sus lentes mientras que Subaru ponía cara de "desinformación" –pues por lo que puedo ver es que si- le respondió con una bella sonrisa "como la primera vez que lo vi, en ese salón" pensó Seishirou, era tan dulce ese niño que no podía evitar admirar su inocencia y dulzura –me dirá lo que ocurre?- escucho que le pregunto pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido, no quería preocupar a su pequeño alumno –Subaru, no te asustes, yo haré lo posible por regresarte a tu "hermano mayor"- le contesto sonriente para calmarlo

-es menor-

-pero si te gana de edad no?-

-no, yo estuve trabajando antes de entrar a la escuela, de hecho los dos somos de la misma edad-

-oh vaya- aunque no lo dijera le animaba el hecho de saber que Subaru era mas grande, comenzaba a sentirse culpable por intentar acosar a un niño menor –y en que estuviste trabajando?-

-pues… en varios lugares, el último fue un café, era un lugar muy lindo-

-y por que trabajabas?-

-me gusta trabajar- aunque era una respuesta contraria a lo que Seishirou diría "puede decirse que yo huyo de mi verdadera responsabilidad mientras que el busca una"

-aunque no debiste dejar dos años sin estudiar solo por trabajar-

-pues… no se, aun no pensaba bien, era demasiado inmaduro como para tomar enserio la escuela- y otra vez esa sonrisa encantadora que solo Subaru podía hacer. El maestro comenzaba a perder la paciencia frente a su alumno, necesitaba rozar aunque fuera un poco su cuerpo, sentir si ese calor que irradiaba era real –volviendo al tema de Kamui, solo quiero que no e preocupes- y aprovechando tomo su mano entre las suyas estrechándolas a su pecho, acto al que Subaru solo pudo resolver con un fuerte sonrojo –estas bien?- pregunto Seishirou complacido por la respuesta de Subaru

-s-s-si- los nervios le traicionaban, Subaru quería hacer algo tan atrevido como su maestro pero no sabia que estaría bien, porque para empezar no estaba seguro si su maestro lo hacia por que sintiese alguna atracción por el o porque el tema que llevaban implicaba alguna muestra de afecto para calmar las presiones

-seguro?- fue bajando su cabeza para juntar sus frentes y abusar para colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla del menor

-yo… si, em si estoy bien- su piel se erizaba al contacto con la piel del otro, su respiración estaba incluso paralizada, no pudo evitar enrojecer aun mas cuando sintió como le colocaban una mano en su mejilla

-bien en esta posición?- comenzó a rozar su mano la mejilla en un acto de ternura

-n-nani?- pero fue ignorado, cuando el maestro le soltó y se dio a la fuga después de decir "ve a tu salón, ya timbraron". Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para respirar, eso había sido EXTREMO… pero lo que era peor era "porque hace eso? Será que también le gusto"… ni siquiera le pudo corresponder a cualquiera que hubiera sido la intención de Seishirou… se golpeo contra la pared frustrado

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Era ya viernes, y había sido la peor semana de tortura para dos morenos enamorados, que no habían podido verse ni un solo día… Kamui había estado totalmente incomunicado, recibiendo la comida por medio de "la puerta en la puerta" como la llamaba y Fuuma no había logrado dar con Kenji, lo cual resultaba demasiado funesto.

Ahora Fuuma se encontraba en la comida familiar de fin de semana, que acostumbraba su familia, todos los presentes en la mesa, madre, padre y hermana, lo observaban detenidamente esperando que el comenzara con la explicación de lo ocurrido el lunes, el pobre había tenido tanto trabajo y entrevistas que dar que a penas y esa había sido la única oportunidad que tenia para hablar con su familia

-antes de que empieces ha explicarnos, como jefe de esta familia, quiero que sepas que aquí nadie tiene nada en tu contra- animo a hablar su padre

-gracias- y rompió a llorar, había tenido tantos deseos de hacerlo, pero como ya saben, había tenido una semana de mucho trabajo en la que incluso llorar resultaba un lujo. Kotori se acerco a abrazarle –Fuuma, te separaron de Kamui? Su padre no esta de acuerdo?- estaba preocupada, tanto por su hermano como por su amigo

-si tan solo yo fuera mas inteligente y hubiera cuidado la privacidad de Kamui esto no hubiera pasado- dijo en voz alta, con tanta culpabilidad que su voz denotaba

-no hables así, nosotros te educamos para que fueras un caballero y no dudamos con que lo fueras, el problema es que su padre no es tan listo como tu- hablo su madre calmándolo

-lo mejor será que te apartes un poco, si a tu suegro no le agradas, el no te permitirá como todo buen padre, ha acercarte al niño- aconsejo su madre. Al parecer Fuuma tenia una gran familia "mejor de lo que me imagine" pero esas palabras resultaba tan dolorosamente creíbles, razonables, "lo mas seguro es que he sido un estorbo para Kamui", porque por donde lo viera el resultaba culpable de su desaparición y todos sus problemas… -pero si lo amas, no dudes en buscarlo- dijo su hermana menor

-Kotori! No digas esas cosas, no sabes por las preocupaciones que los padres pasamos cuando se trata de esos asuntos; tu padre y yo podemos comprender el dolor de su padre-

-otousan, ¿Por qué hablan tan tranquilos con Fuuma de esto? Digo no es que yo lo vea mal, lo saben, es que se me hace tan extraño que se comporten de esta forma…-

-eso es porque, antes de que me casara con tu madre, yo me conocía bisexual…- contesto su padre tomando a su esposa en un abrazo, y así cambiaron el tema intentado evitar que Fuuma siguiera en ese estado que le afectaría su salud.

777777777777777777777

Seishirou se levanto el viernes con un dolor interno muy extraño, algo le indicaba que ese día no seria nada parecido a lo que acostumbraba, su corazón palpitaba nervioso, pero no como cuando sentía esas ganas de besar a Subaru (que no había logrado aun) sino un nerviosismo de un malestar, nada de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Fue a trabajar como de costumbre, llego a su oficina, tomo los papeles y libros necesarios para dar clases, y se fue por el pasillo indicado para dar con el salón al que le tocaba ir.

Todo estaba aparentemente normal, comenzaba a creer que todo era efecto de su imaginación cuando vio que la secretaria del director tocaba la puerta del salón en el que estaba interrumpiendo su clase –buenos días sensei!- saludo la chica –no quería interrumpir, pero el director le busca con urgencia- y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de miedo.

Tras disculparse con su clase salio del salón siguiendo la a muchacha que nuevamente se disculpaba con el por la intromisión "no te preocupes" le decía y continuaba caminando a la oficina. Llegaron al lugar, a las afueras de la misma se encontraban dos hombres que revisaban el lugar, revisaron a Seishirou y a la secretaria, y se marcharon. Después de la revisión ambos procedieron a entrar al lugar –pasa Seishirou-san- le llamo el director –por favor Daniell déjanos solos- y al momento la muchacha se marcho. No había nadie mas en la oficina mas que Seishirou y el director.

-la razón por la que estas aquí es la siguiente- le dijo y procedió a explicarle la situación del futuro gobernador, y dándole las indicaciones que la seguridad unos momentos antes le ordeno tomar –no salgas de la oficina hasta que llegue Baster-san, después de que hables con el tendrás que irte directo a tu casa y no salir, creo que van a intervenir tu celular, no creo que tenga problema con ello verdad?-

-no- automáticamente contesto, no sabia si estar feliz o no, el le daría clases a Kamui! Y eso que no lo habían planeado, todo se dio por si mismo, el problema es que parecía que lo tendrían vigilado y cualquier movimiento que hiciera seria muy peligroso o en los peores casos el ultimo

-bien, de cualquier forma no podías negarte-

Se quedaron en silencio esperando a que el famoso político, causante de todos los malestares, llegara a la escena…

Lo se, pueden matarme si quieren (o mas bien si pueden muajajaja) pensé que había muerto… pero luego abrí los ojos… Ya, dejándome de payasadas, la verdad es que me paso lo peor de lo peor, mi computadora falleció, y se llevo a su tumba todos lis escritos entre ellos este fic, eso me traumo y me bloqueo, ya lo tenia bastante avanzado… y no quería continuar, pero luego llevo un review mas y me dije "lo voy a continuar… todo va a estar bien!" después de todo yo lo hice y lo puedo volver ha hacer, aunque no me va a quedar como yo quería… leí y leí mucho la historia que ahora ven y de pronto llego la inspiración XD

Por cierto! Un agradecimiento especial a Alarian Xatner!! No sabia que podías agregar a favoritos una historia, y tu er… de verdad te agrada?? Me siento muy alagada me disculpo por la tardanza! Gracias!!

KisekinKoi: Gracias! Gracias! Me agrada saber que te parezca una buena historia siendo que no tengo tanta experiencia en esto de escribir XD aquí esta el capitulo 7 prometo no abandonarla ok? La continuare!!

Alejandra: pues ya ves, aquí esta la continuación, puedes empezar a dudar de lo que quieras muajajaja!! Menos de que la abandonare eso si! Gracias por tu review!

tsuki akemi kin: siendo sincera pensé que a nadie le importaría que ya no continuara la historia hasta que lei tu review! Ya tienes la continuación espero que te agrade (porque sufrí escribiendo) muchas gracias por hacerme entrar en razón. Ojala y continúes leyéndola!


	8. Chapter 8

He vuelto, dije que no abandonaría esto y no lo haré, lamento la demora… realmente lamento esto jajajaja….

CAPITULO VIII

El ambiente pesado e intranquilo era en lo único que podía pensar el Sakurasuka aunque para su personalidad lograba aparentar una calma que era digna de un oscar.

Para su suerte todo cambio cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando al gobernador, su sola presencia imponía al instante, cosa que no sorprendía, por algo era considerado el ganador seguro de las próximas elecciones –Buenos días, señores, es un gusto verlos- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa bastante real, -¿Director Lubitsch le hice esperar mucho?- pregunto amablemente.

-no se preocupe Señor Baster, llega justo en el momento- contesto Lubitsch –el es Seishirou Sakurasuka, el maestro que solicito- Seishirou procedió a ponerse de pie y presentarse extendiendo la mano –Buenos días Baster-san es un placer conocerle en persona- cosa que contestó educadamente el futuro gobernador

-Sakurasuka… puedo llamarle Seishirou-san? Vera, no es por ser grosero, pero su apellido me resulta un tanto complicado de mencionar- sonrió, cosa que causo un gran escalofrió al maestro, quien nuevamente oculto su nerviosismo a la perfección –por supuesto- le dijo

-Ya se le informo la situación por la que esta usted aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto Baster a lo que Seishirou asintió con la cabeza –me alegro, vera, soy una persona muy ocupada en este momento tengo unos asuntos que atender y mi asistente me esta esperando molesta porque no quiere que llegue tarde a una junta- nuevamente le sonrió, como su quisiese encontrar cierta complicidad en Seishirou revelándole cosas de su vida –quiero saber si usted puede empezar a darle clases privadas a mi hijo a partir de mañana, me supongo que ha de estar ocupado entre semana, por eso deseo que solo lo ocupe los fines de semana, y hable con el y estuvo de acuerdo con estas condiciones ¿le parece?- de no ser porque Sakurasuka no era para nada tonto abría pensado que el hombre era alguien muy correcto y responsable, e incluso le ofrecería su amistad, pero mas que causarle una buena impresión se dio cuenta que no podría ganarle tan fácilmente a una persona tan "perfecta"

-me parece excelente, los fines de semana puedo dedicarlos a un notable alumno como lo es Shirou-kun- respondió

-Shirou-kun? Ah! Si, sigue sin aceptar usar mi apellido, es tan buen muchacho que desea rendirle honor a su antigua familia a pesar de todo-

-a pesar de todo?- Baster asintió, pero no respondió, "cometió un error al decirlo o es mi imaginación?" Suuken dio la vuelta y pidió al director privacidad para hablar con el maestro a solas, su sola voz convenció al director quien salio ofreciéndole sus servicios en caso de que los necesitara.

Una vez que quedaron solos Baster acomodo una silla cerca de Seishirou y se sentó en ella mirándole con una expresión de paz en su rostro. Dio vuelta a su silla para quedar directamente al hombre –sabe, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré lo mas breve posible, ¿le molesta?- _"si, me molesta"_ pensó, pero era justamente esa actitud la que debía evitar; con un nudo en la garganta le dijo que no –le importaría que por el momento no haga preguntas, solo le explicare lo posible, en la próxima ocasión que nos veamos, le contestare sus dudas ¿esta de acuerdo?- era un manipulador, lo podía notar, ya que el solía ser así y era capaz de distinguir a uno de su especie a 20 kilómetros de distancia, pero lastimeramente solo pudo fingir estar de acuerdo a sus condiciones si es que quería que Baster le explicara lo que tuviera que decir

-me agrada saber que nos entendemos- le hablo a Seishirou como si estuviese hablando con un gran camarada –es muy obvia la situación, y no voy a negarla, después del escándalo sobre los gustos sexuales del dueño de la famosa imprenta y la manera en la que se llevo a cabo su relación…- tomo aire y continuo –yo estuve de acuerdo con todo ello, y hable de eso con mi hijo- _"seguramente dijo hijo para no equivocarse de nombre"_ pensó Seishirou molesto –hablamos por horas, no te miento, fácil nos llevamos seis horas hablando del tema- Suuken bajo la voz un poco –pero al final, el me confeso estar confuso y asustado y me pidió que lo sacara de la escuela, el pobre no dejaba de llorar- puso cara de indignación –yo como su padre me sentí turbado, y sin saber como termine aceptado ocultarlo de los problemas de prensa, de su escuela, amigos y del dueño de la imprenta… pensara que soy un mal padre al no enseñarle a enfrentar sus problemas de frente… pero no pude evitarlo, esas lagrimas y ruegos, me confieso débil- tomo a Seishirou del hombro como pidiéndole comprensión –solo pido algo de apoyo, vera, no solo ocurre eso…- el corazón del maestro comenzó a latir fuertemente, sabia que lo siguiente que le diría seria la mentira principal de su teatro, con lo que se fundamentaría para defenderse en caso de que ellos lucharan para defender la verdad contra el imponente gobernador –usted sabe, la esquizofrenia es hereditaria, la verdad es que… la madre padecía de este terrible trastorno y es por ello que le quitaron al niño, y el problema es que mi hijo esta comenzando a padecer algunos síntomas y eso me tiene con el alma en un hilo, es por ello que le pido discreción. Sonara abusivo pero tendré que tomar las medidas necesarias para asegurarme que usted no comunique esta información y me quite a mi pequeño niño de mi lado- Suuken se puso de pie y se aproximo a la puerta –espero que me comprenda, lo escogí a usted porque vi en su currículum su fotografía y supe de inmediato que era una excelente persona, alguien en quien puedo confiar, pongo mi vida y la vida de mi hijo en sus manos- sin mas abrió la puerta y llamo a Lubitsch quien entro de inmediato al cuarto

-¿esta listo Baster-san?- pregunto al entrar el director

-el señor Seishirou y yo hemos terminado, él es una gran persona, me agrada bastante, diría que merece mas de lo que ya tiene- confeso Suuken a un anonado director

-es justo, de hecho yo iba a avisarle que tendría un aumento por su excelente servicio- era su imaginación o el director era prácticamente un juguete de Baster? Podía sentir una tensión entre ellos pero a la vez una enorme complicidad

-Señor Baster, como haré para llegar hasta Shirou-kun?- pregunto Seishirou tratando de controlar sus ganas de matar a ambos hombres

-mañana mismo pasare por usted, le parece a las 10? Así Shirou habrá almorzado- Seishirou asintió -entonces nos veremos mañana- Baster se despidió de ambos y salio seguido por su seguridad.

Luego Seishirou se marcho a su oficina donde se encerró con llave y se comenzó a lamentar, se había puesto tan… nervioso, confuso, molesto, y otra serie de sentimientos que de todas las cosas que quiso preguntar y decir e incluso amenazas, solo pudo cruzar algunas palabras con el infeliz de Baster y decir "si" y "no" a todo lo que el dijo… sentía como si hubiese caído en su trampa "soy un idiota" se dijo "ese tipo es mucho mas listo de lo que pensé, lo subestime y lo peor es que a pesar de que lo tuve enfrente no pude decirle absolutamente nada de lo que quería" Baster era un manipulador experto y pasaba desapercibido para todos aquellos que le rodeaban y justamente eso era la raíz de todos los males de Kamui.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

El amanecer era un golpe en su vida, ya no valía la pena llorar lo había descubierto por doceava vez, lo noto desde que no consiguió hacer que el tiempo retrocediera, ni ver a su supuesto padre (que no es Seishirou), ni hacer que Fuuma apareciera, es mas… la soledad le estaba matando, a pesar de que constantemente le hablaban las personas del otro lado "¿estas conciente?", "vamos a pasar", "regresa tu plato", "aquí esta la comida", era lo único que le decían, y si pasaban al cuarto era para revisar que aun había jabón en el baño o si llegaba agua, el foco aun estaba en funcionamiento, etc., pero a penas entraban no lo miraban y cruzaban pocas palabras con él pero nada que le sirviera realmente. Simplemente cinco días le habían servido para resignarse a obedecer y no hacer escándalo, lamentablemente era desesperante la sensación de estar ahogándose en la confusión, no estaba seguro de porque estaba ahí, si Suuken le visitaría, si los demás estaban bien, cuanto tiempo estaría ahí, porque ya MORIA de ganas por hablar con alguien, aunque era antisocial siempre encontraba alguna persona con quien compartir sus ideas intelectuales y lograr entretenerse un poco.

Ahora estaba de nuevo solo, no lo iba a negar, tenia miedo, de todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, ni si quiera una le tenía algún respeto, del que estaba acostumbrado, no les importara que fuera el hijo adoptivo de Suuken Baster, porque para empezar Baster lo metió ahí, ni les interesaba escucharlo, por primera vez en su vida (ni si quiera cuando estuvo en el orfanato) se vio débil y desvalido, _"irónicamente me pasa esto justo cuando consigo hacerme una verdadera familia" _

La puerta se abrió, y mostró esa figura masculina ya familiar para Kamui, el militar encargado de su situación, o simplemente su captor… -¿disfrutas de tu estadía hijo de Baster?- le hablo

-no me llames así, suena como una grosería, ¿lo habías pensado? A demás tengo nombre- estaba tan desganado que su voz sonaba queda; una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro del otro hombre –si, de hecho ya había notado eso- le dijo

-¿Qué? La grosería o que tengo nombre…-

-ambas-

-…ah- aburrido, sonaba su voz, a pesar de que le causaba curiosidad volver a ver a aquel hombre… corpulento, cabello oscuro como sus ojos, y cejas gruesas… le observo detenidamente y se tiro al sillón.

El militar se dio por servido, ya había sido bastante castigo para un muchacho inocente, lo único que había hecho malo era ser un rebelde, (porque no considera un pecado sus preferencias sexuales), y hasta eso, lucia tan débil, la cansado; puede decirse que le dio lastima –bueno, creo que ya ha sido suficiente lección- afirmo, Kamui alzo la mirada atento –no creas que ya vas a salir de aquí, es solo que puedo ver la aburrición en tus ojos-

Se sintió ofendido, era como decirle, apestas a un bote de basura, _"que me cree un idiota y con eso se justifica" _–y con eso obtenemos la cura a la pobreza mundial ¿verdad? Porque creo que si se puede tener un fin a ese mal-

-oh vamos, no me hagas cambiar de parecer-

-¿entonces que harás?-

-mira hijo de Baster, en vista de tu buen comportamiento creo que vendré a hacerte compañía- eso le puso de buen humor, cambio su posición en el sillón para darle espacio al otro y sentarse _"tal vez obtenga respuestas; principalmente saber de que se me acusa y así conseguiré argumentos justos para el idiota de Suuken"_. Se sentó, pero no precisamente a su lado, sino en el brazo del sillón, un poco apartado de Kamui – ¿Cómo debo llamarte, si no es hijo de Baster?-

-solo dime Kamui, o Shirou pero no me recuerdes a ese hombre- suspiro -¿y usted? ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Kusanagi Shiyu-

-¿Qué cargo ocupa en el ejército?-

-uno que me ha beneficiado mucho- desvió el señor Shiyu –dime Shirou-kun ¿sabes por qué estas aquí?-

-pensé que usted sabía la respuesta-

-no, y la verdad no me interesa, ordenes son ordenes-

-al menos se que no tiene el cargo mas alto-

-bueno, si te soy sincero creo que estas aquí por algo de tu madre, supuse que tú sabrías, después de todo es tu mamá de la que se trata-

-mi madre murió cuando tenía 6 años, estuve dos meses en el orfanato, cuando Suuken me adopto-

-¿Qué le paso?- sin ningún tacto interrogo; pero no importo, Kamui estaba en silencio parecía que intentaba decirle alo pero no salía, algo estaba mal

-no lo recuerdo, me he esforzado para recordarlo pero parece que me mente lo rechaza- y era cierto lo único que recordaba era una mañana despertar en el orfanato solo, triste pasar el tiempo que estuvo ahí y de inmediato ser recogido por el político

-tuvo que haber sido algo muy complicado como para que digas que "tu mente lo rechaza"- dedujo Shiyu, Kamui se perdió en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, su mirada lucia perdida, eso molesto al hombre así que decidió cambiar de tema –toda la semana estuvo cerrado tu antro, ¿Por qué ibas tu al lugar y no mandabas representares? Todos los dueños de estos locales hace eso-

-ha…- Kamui reacciono a la pregunta algo lento –eso es por que todos los dueños de estos locales lo hacen…- le sonrió prepotente, no le gustaba hacer lo que todos hacían y eso comenzaba notarse mucho

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Seishirou podría jurar que hizo el ridículo evitando a Subaru todo el día en la escuela, eso, claro, pero también guardaba cierto remordimiento contra si (no olvidemos que el deseba estar con Subaru) y no podía quitarse el mal sabor de la boca; el de la bilis por el coraje con el postulado a gobernador, y el de la mentira por huirle a su pequeño y predilecto alumno.

Cerca del anochecer, cuando al fin pudo desocuparse, condujo hasta la editorial, donde supuso que estaba Fuuma. Dichosamente si estaba ahí, ocupado, bastante; pero recordó justamente que tenían un proyecto pendiente y aprovechable para acercarse al moreno. Después de una no corta espera le recibió en su oficina.

Fuuma estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, su actitud nerviosa llamaba la atención de Seishirou _"parece como si el hubiera visto a Baster y no yo" _–Seishirou-sensei tome asiento por favor- pero aun en la apariencia de consternación reservaba en su voz un aire de sosiego -¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos tan ajetreados?-

Al fin se dio un respiro –es simple, acabo de hablar con Suuken Baster- soltó simulando el "juego" de Fuuma, ese de fingir tranquilidad aunque su actitud también pecaba en la alteración absoluta

-¿ah si?- se acomodo unos mechones que rebeldes caían por su frente – ¿y qué te dijo? ¿Noticias nuevas de Kam-Kamui?-

Seishirou no entendía como era que ambos podían guardar las apariencias, siendo que estaban preocupados, ¡estaban tratando con gente con poder! Gente que solía "desaparecer" a sus enemigos, gente que tenía el poder de echarlos a la cárcel inculpándoles por posesión de drogas o cualquier otro delito –me fue a solicitar que le fuera a dar clases particulares; en otras palabras, voy a estar viendo a Kamui cada fin de semana…- dijo pero Fuuma se puso de pie velozmente, sintiendo como una gran energía le llenaba – ¡es nuestra oportunidad!- grito no muy fuerte

-cálmate, cálmate- le susurro –no es tan fácil recuérdalo, es alguien importante y no se gano el puesto vendiendo florcitas en la calle- Fuuma se disculpo y nuevamente volvió a sentarse –ponme atención esto fue lo que ocurrió en la mañana…- y como pudo recodar lo ocurrido fue contándole tal y como lo vio, Monou no cabía de la impresión la memoria de Seishirou era sorprendente en detalles y actitudes que podían pasar desapercibidas un excelente calculador, y la forma en la que Suuken se desenvolvió frente a él no era un chiste para nada… -esto fue lo que pude notar, Kamui le es útil para algo, no se que será, pero no lo escondió porque le molestara su relación, hay algo mas profundo… piénsalo bien ¿si lo que dijo fuera cierto tu lo creerías? Tu lo conoces bien, dime en serio ¿Él dudaría de lo que siente por ti?-

-Sensei… el fue el que dio el primer paso, al final de cuentas, se gano mi confianza, se que el no jugaría conmigo-

-además de que la teoría de que la esquizofrenia es hereditaria aun no se ha comprobado al cien por ciento-

-no solo eso no encaja en todo esto… yo acabo de hablar por teléfono con Kenji, el encargado de la seguridad de Suuken- paso saliva –toda su gente esta bajo amenaza para que no hablen de nada de lo que escuchan y ven alrededor de Suuken-

– ¿Qué necesidad hay de amenazar a todos?-

–eso mismo le pregunte… no conseguí que me diera gratis la información, de hecho me doblo la cifra, pero al final me dijo que como buenos amigos, solo serian 500000 dólares-

– ¿A qué cuenta lo deposito?- Fuuma rió por la respuesta, pero le hizo señas para tranquilizar al hombre

El dueño de la imprenta se puso de pie para asomarse por la puerta y revisar cuanta gente había aun en el local y noto que ya muchos se habían retirado, Kakkyo era uno de los pocos que quedaban y al ver a su jefe asomarse comprendió que era hora de entrar –ya pague lo que debía- dijo el rubio al entrar a la oficina. Cerraron la puerta con llave y los tres se quedaron dentro –por favor Kakkyo dinos las instrucciones que te dio Kenji-

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Un grupo de gente se visualizaba saliendo por una gran puerta, mucho ruido de fondo producido por las voces de mas gente hablando, risas, y los mismo pies que producían ruido al caminar una voz apenas sobresalía lo necesario para llamar la atención del grupo que salía -¡Diputado! ¡Señor Diputado!- la voz pertenecía a una mujer, bella, y vestida a la altura del evento recién llevado –Señor Diputado, por favor por aquí, acompáñeme- señalo la mujer captado la atención del político que amablemente platicaba con la prensa. Caminaron seguidos por más gente (importante) que fueron invitados a la reunión que se llevaría a cabo

-Kanoe, ya te he dicho que no me digas ya "diputado" recuerda que ya renuncie al cargo- le susurro sonriente Suuken. La elegante mujer le correspondió la sonrisa y alego –solo lo hago para llamar la atención de los otros ocupantes de algún escaño- y así abrió la puerta a una bastante refinada sala, iluminada con candelabros en el techo, rodeada de enormes ventanas con una mesa rectangular grande que hacia juego con las sillas que la rodeaban y algunos adornos colocados estratégicamente en la habitación –pasen por favor, en un momento se les atenderá- Baster fue el primero en pasar dando señal para que los otros personajes le acompañaran

-Suuken, camarada ¿Cómo estas?- le saludo uno de ellos tomando asiento, otras personas también aprovecharon para saludarle –bien, que gusto verlos- se acomodo en la silla que se encontraba en una orilla de la mesa, todos hablaban muy tranquilos, alegres o debería decir, hipócritas, ya que la mayoría eran políticos que asistían con fines personales convenientes de acuerdo a sus intereses.

Llegaron las edecanes quienes atendieron a todos los asistentes sirviéndoles comida o bebida para cada uno (y de paso intentar "ligarse" a algún político o empresario). Un golpe a una copa atrajo a todos su mirada y guardaron silencio –buenas noches a todos- saludo un empresario joven –agradezco yo y todos los demás miembros del Partido Social Democrático, como saben, pronto se llevaran a cabo las elecciones de las cuales guardamos las esperanzas en nuestro colega Suuken Baster, pido por favor a todos que demos un aplauso al futuro gobernador- y seguido aplaudieron, algunos con animo otros con mala cara, pero todos lo hicieron –Suuken, no nos defraudes, sabes que esperamos mucho de ti, yo te conozco y se que no vas a hacer nada que nos complique la existencia- todos rieron –por ello vamos a festejar todos hagamos un brindis por el futuro del PSD- todos alzaron sus copas –y ahora, por favor Baster unas palabras que quiera agregar…- todos aplaudieron nuevamente y Suuken se puso de pie

Aclaro su garganta, no de nervios, era una costumbre que no podía quitarse –Debo decir gracias a todos ustedes que han sido mi apoyo e inspiración en esta gran campaña, mis contendientes no lo dirán en publico, pero estoy seguro que han terminado apoyándome- nuevamente las risas ocuparon la sala –yo solo espero un gran futuro para la prefectura de Kanagawa, después de mi gran carrera por el país, y sobre todo por las grandes oportunidades que se nos presentaran día con día- todos captaron el mensaje y aplaudieron, Suuken volvió a ocupar su puesto y el cotilleo siguió su curso, uno de ellos fue desapercivido para todos… el de Suuken con el joven empresario –¿Cómo va el asunto Shirou?- susurro

El candidato a gobernación rió –ya te dije Yuuto, no te preocupes por mis asuntos, todo va perfectamente- Yuuto Kigai le miro serio – ¿lograste calmar a Thoru?- la cara de Suuken cambio inmediatamente a una que lucia molesta, Yuuto se dio la vuelta intentado suavizar la situación –mejor cállate o sabrás lo que le paso a Thoru Shirou cuando descubrí que era la que intervenía mis llamadas- la voz de Suuken era una siniestra, una que hizo al empresario pasar saliva…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Era tarde, ya bastante entrada la noche, en un cuarto de un hotel se llevaba a cabo una platica muy peligrosa, Fuuma y Seishirou sentados en la cama de la pequeña habitación junto a un hombre que respondía al apodo de "Cruel" quien estaba sentado sobre un pequeño ropero que rechinaba con cualquier movimiento que hiciera – ¿Depositaron la mitad antes de entrar?- les pregunto, tenia una forma de hablar muy ruda, al parecer les tenía algo de desconfianza pero de momentos desviaba su mirada a Fuuma con un aire de… ¿cariño? Probablemente era efecto del cansancio… -si, señor Cruel la otra parte la depositaremos cuando salgamos- respondió intentando verle el rostro, pero era imposible, la falta de luz no se lo permitía, y la voz del hombre no le parecía suficiente para sentir confianza con lo que estaban a punto de decirle, escucho un suspiro proveniente de Seishirou probablemente el también estaba tan dudoso como él

-Entonces… si todo está listo, escuchen lo que tengo que decirles, no vayan a hacer preguntas, lo que les diga es lo único que sabrán y lo que creo que será suficiente…- Cruel se acomodo en el ropero mas cómodamente –hace algunos años, comenzamos ha hacer una asociación de ciudadanos cansados de la corrupción. La llamamos "xxx", lo que hacemos no es nada fácil, investigamos a fondo a todos los políticos, empresarios, y gente con puestos importantes, como el jefe de la policía, luego tomamos pruebas de sus actos corruptos y con ello amenazamos a los tipos para que dejen de hacerlo, si no lo hacen, secuestramos a un familiar suyo, no por dinero, bueno no siempre pedimos a parte dinero… y si no obedecen le seguimos con las advertencias hasta que una mañana hay una bomba en su carro… ¿Me explico?- todos asintieron –lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por el bienestar del país, una de las principales fundadoras del movimiento fue la señorita Shirou…- los dos Fuma y Seishirou no podían creer lo que escuchaban Kamui era hijo de una de las principales de la sociedad xxx –ella se encargo del caso Baster, al parecer descubrió muchas cosas muy peligrosas, pero lamentablemente Baster la descubrió y la tomo presa, la torturo frente a su hijo y luego se lo quito, lo escondió, probablemente en un orfanato donde luego el lo adopto… para manipular a la señorita Shirou, hasta la fecha ella no nos ha querido decir lo que descubrió por temor, nosotros desconfiamos de los medios de comunicación, TODOS ESTAN VENDIDOS, solo publican lo que el gobierno les dice que publiquen, así que ella no acostumbraba ver el periódico o la televisión, pero un día, sin querer vio la noticia vio a Kamui, su hijo, en una foto con su pareja, usted señor Fuuma- le sonrió pero desgraciadamente por la falta de luz Fuuma no pudo verlo, aunque pudo notar por el tono de voz que eso le hacia de alguna forma feliz –ella los vio y tuvo la tentación de buscar a Kamui, y descubrió que todo este tiempo él estuvo a su alcance, cuando por fin iba a acercarse a su hijo, Baster lo tomo y lo volvió a esconder para alejarlo de ella- silencio, era todo, nadie hablo ni se movió desde el instante en el que Cruel dejo de hablar –eso es todo lo que les diré sobre el asunto Baster-Shirou…- captaba la ansiedad del maestro y el dueño de la imprenta –tomen esto- les extendió una hoja que Fuuma tomo –es la dirección donde tienen a Kamui, pero no servira de nada, el sitio tiene máxima seguridad, ni siquiera nosotros pudimos entrar-

–Por el amor de Dios…- hablo Seishirou –eso no me sirve para ayudar a Kamui-

–Al menos díganos el nombre de la madre de Kamui- pidió Fuuma

Cruel se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa y tomo el pomo de la puerta –el resto lo depositan a la misma cuenta, Fuuma… la señora Shirou te envió un recado: "has feliz a mi hijo como yo no pude" eso es todo- salió.

Seishirou resopló y rió un poco –no te preocupes, lo que nos dijo nos servirá para el plan… no puedo creer que todo nuestro plan se parezca tanto a lo que esos xxx hacen…- salieron también del cuarto y cada quien tomo su dirección

Muajajaja, si pudieran verme… mis planes malévolos están en curso ahora… es en este momento cuando llega mi ama Shimja y me dice "¡Carajo! ¡¿No puedes hacer un simple yaoi?!" como no tengo permiso para hablar no puedo contestarle… pero me disculpo por la ausencia de yaoi para las fan de FuumaxKamui y de SeishirouxSubaru es que es parte de la trama… pero les prometo que en el siguiente si abra.

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, cualquie duda, comentario, sugerencia es bien recivido...

KisekinKoi… si… me comprendes, jaja, es que Seishirou se me hace ¡Tan kawai de sensei! Que no lo pude evitar, a parte de que así lo requiero XD espero que continúes leyendo esta principiante historia, gracias

MikuruNyu amén, aquí te traje el siguiente capitulo, / gracias, me hace muy feliz saber que hay gente que aprecia mi trabajo… y perdona que los separe tanto XD es que me gusta hacerlos esforzarse para que estén juntos… soy sanguinaria muajaja (realmente no lo soy)

Alejandra wiiiiii regrese, ya tienes la continuación, lo prometido es deuda, gracias por tu review, agradezco mucho que lo leas y espero que este capitulo no te haya defraudado… (lo dice por la ausencia de yaoi) pero ya tengo mis planes…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, aquì estoy de vuelta, este capitulo me quedo medio morboso... y me diverti bastante escribièndolo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado...

CAPITULO XI

La mañana golpeo nuevamente el instinto de Kamui, se despertó molesto y se dirigió al baño a lavar su cara y sus dientes, lo único que agradecía a su padre, y lo único que lo diferenciaba de los otros presos, regresó al sillón hastiado de ver la misma imagen siempre, se arrojó al suelo recargándose al borde y espero a que entraran con su almuerzo.

Abrieron la molesta "puerta en la puerta" y pasaron su almuerzo – ¡hey!- les llamo – ¿Kusanagi no vendrá hoy?- de sobra sabía que no le responderían lo odiaba… comió y bebió sin hacer ya escándalo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y una figura conocida para el muchacho se presentó, alzo la mirada desconcertado –Seishirou-sensei…- su voz sonaba aturdida –pero… ¿Cómo?- la expresión de su maestro era tranquila, seria, y por el movimiento de sus manos le dio a entender que se calmara.

Se sentaron en el sillón y Seishirou saco algunos papeles y libros –vine a darte clases, para que no pierdas otro año de estudios- le daba tanta lastima mirar al joven tan decaído, lograba ver unas ojeras que le delataban su falta de sueño, la palidez de su rostro era mas obvia que antes, seguramente por la falta de sol y notaba que le hacía una gran ilusión verlo, provocada por la ausencia de compañía.

La mente de Kamui trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de asimilar en que forma esa situación le beneficiaria, tal vez y saldría de ese lugar mas pronto de lo que pensaba – ¿Cómo están todos?- le negó con las manos y susurro "cámaras".

Abrió un libro y comenzó con la clase, un aire depresivo inspiraba la sala.

Termino, Kamui estaba en afonía ni siquiera se movía miraba la libreta que tenía frente así, con algunos apuntes, Seishirou toco la puerta –disculpen, ¿puede quedarse con la libreta para hacer sus tareas?- "si" le contestaron… –Kamui toma la libreta, ahí te deje los apuntes sobre los trabajos que quiero que hagas, estos libros quédatelos, vendré mañana a ver cuanto avanzas- asintió aun ausente de todo, Seishirou le acarició la cabeza y salió, unos guardias lo esperaba afuera y lo condujeron a la salida donde le esperaba un carro.

– ¿Qué tal la clase?- Baster le esperaba dentro del carro, Seishirou sonrió forzadamente.

–Bien, Kamui es un niño muy inteligente-

–si, lo se… de tal palo tal astilla, dicen ¿No?- _"que desvergonzado"_ deseaba ahorcar a ese tipo, _"decir que Kamui es su hijo… no tiene perdón"_ hipócritamente rieron.

Llevo hasta su casa al maestro y se despidieron…

–Desafortunadamente esta es la única vez que podré acompañarle, pero espero ver un progreso pronto, mi hijo y yo agradecemos sus servicios, el carro estará a su servicio, ¿comprende que no ira por si mismo hasta donde esta mi hijo?-

–Si, no se preocupe, todo será confidencial- el carro arranco y Seishirou entro a la casa evidentemente agotado…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kamui se sentía decepcionado, por un miserable segundo se había emocionado tanto de ver a Seishirou… y todo para nada… solo vino a dar su estúpida clase y se fue, sin decir nada, al menos ya tenía algo con que entretenerse, tomo un libro desinteresado, y lo hojeo… _"nada interesante"_ lo volvió a dejar donde mismo, luego tomo la libreta al menos debía saber que tonto trabajo haría la abrió en la primera página:

TAREA

**ACTUA NORMAL** Fuuma y yo hemos estado trabajando para ayudarte a salir, hasta ahora logramos descubrir la razón por la que estas aquí; no te la puedo decir, porque no es el momento, ni la forma correcta; lo mas importante que debes hacer por ti y por nosotros es lo siguiente

Escribe todo lo que puedas recordar sobre Baster, más específicamente las cosas malas que te ha hecho y que has visto que haga, estoy seguro que podrás recordar al menos una.

Subaru te extraña.

Yo te extraño.

Fuuma te extraña, dejo una carta para ti a la vuelta de la hoja.

Aguanta un poco mas, por cierto… después de la carta hay tarea escolar, ni creas que te vas a salvar…

Kamui sonrió, todo había sido por su bien, aunque no quería causarles más molestias de las que ya les estaba provocando, pero debía reconocer que no iba a poder solo, no tenía contactos que lo salvaran sin tener que arriesgar a alguien que amara, debía resignarse.

Dio la vuelta a la hoja y miro la deliciosa letra de Fuuma… nunca en su vida había encontrado la letra de una persona deliciosa, juraba que sentía un sabor dulce, suave, reconfortante en su boca al leer cada palabra.

Mi amor:

Mi ángel, me han robado la mitad de mi alma al alejarte de mi. Mis largas noches son una tortura sin tocar tu cuerpo ni besar tus labios. Constantemente te envió palabras en el aire, esperanzado que el viento sea nuestro cómplice… como lo envidio, el es libre de tocarte todos los días, de entrar y salir de ti… TE AMO, con todo lo que soy, muero de hambre por ti, la inanición es mortal ¿Sabes? No puedo vivir sin ti, te prometo que te encontrare donde quiera que estés, así sea en el fin del mundo, y cuando lo haga nunca más nos separarán…

Te amo

Fuuma

La leyó una y otra vez, alimentándose de ella porque el comprendía el hambre de amor por alguien, tocaba las letras como si con ellas tocara a Fuuma, las miraba con afecto, las olía _"debo estar loco"_ y si que lo estaba, pero loco de amor…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Si, te espero mañana en el café, gracias por todo- Seishirou colgó el teléfono, ya era tarde, y lo ideal que podía pensar, que no fuera el estresante asunto de Suuken era Subaru, recordaba su carita tan linda, su sonrisa, resentía a Fuuma en el sentido de que él tenía la libertad de decirle todo lo que le apasionaba a Kamui y mientras lo tuvo cerca podía hacer todo lo que quería, aunque ya había notado que su pequeño alumno le correspondía, el hecho de no evitarlo después de haber tomado sus manos… y esa carita que había puesto… era una droga a la que ya era adicto.

Tocaron a su puerta, el vacío de su departamento, sin tanta gente, era lo que más adoraba, los sirvientes solo trabajaban en la mañana, cuando él se iba a dar clases a la escuela, y se iban cuando el llegaba para pagarles, gente de confianza, discreta, que llevaban años trabajando para la familia Sakurasuka. Desganado fue a abrir la puerta, y se topo con el mejor panorama de su vida, un adorable Subaru le esperaba en la puerta –hola pequeño- saludo.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso de visitar a alguien, y ahora ahí estaba, sin poder moverse ni hablar, con toda la atención sobre él – ¿Quieres pasar?- escucho que le preguntaban, y por fin reacciono, recordó que si había una razón por la que estaba ahí, y esa era conseguir la verdad sobre su "hermano menor"; tomo valor, si quería reclamar necesitaba el valor –perdone que haya venido sin avisar, me pasaron su dirección en la escuela- paso a la casa apresurado, el mayor lo invito a sentarse –ahora estoy listo para escuchar lo que sea de Kamui- soltó de golpe, él otro solo parpadeo confuso, fingiendo desinformación –pero no se quede así… ¡hable!- aunque tratándose de Subaru, no sería fácil, no era un chico tonto

–Solo puedo decirte que todo esta bajo control, ahora nosotros estamos tomando el mando, ten paciencia, no puedo decirte lo que ocurre pero puedes confiar en mi- el niño bajo la mirada, triste, de nada había servido ir hasta haya si el maestro no estaba dispuesto ha hablar, Fuuma ni le recibía… –por favor, Subaru, comprende, es por tu bien, me moriría si algo te pasara- y eso fue lo que hizo que el joven se calmara –quédate a comer, ¿si?- asintió, y paso al comedor. Era pequeño y lujoso, ahora que ponía atención… toda la casa era bastante lujosa, muebles de madera fina, un ambiente minimalista y cómodo.

–Es una linda casa- dijo Subaru tratando de salir de aquel ambiente tan ceremonioso en el que estaba

–Gracias- respondió, se puso a hacer algo de comida, nada complicado ya que no acostumbraba cocinar. El aire se inundo de un rico sabor dulce, el joven se asomo y divisó una fresas y algunos panecillos –disculpa por no darte algo mejor… espero que te guste lo dulce-

–Si, gracias- coloco el plato frente al niño que cogió un panecillo con la salsa que recién había preparado y lo probo –que rico- y he ahí un nuevo problema, el niño hacía tantos gestos y sonidos de disfrutar aquello que el mayor no pudo evitar sentir una enormes ganas de hacerle una "travesurilla". Se sentó frente al niño y le miro sonriente.

–Que bien que te gusta- le expresó y lentamente deslizo uno de sus pies sin zapatos hasta topar con uno de los pies de Subaru – ¿Qué tal te va en la escuela?- pregunto disimulando perfectamente sus intenciones.

–Bien, aunque mis compañeros se la pasan haciéndome preguntas sobre… Kamui- obviamente Seishirou no le estaba poniendo atención porque solo le contesto un "aja". El maestro se estaba entreteniéndose con su juego, fue deslizando lentamente su pie por la pierna del muchacho que enrojeció.

– ¿Te dan problemas los maestros?- quizá había un doble sentido en aquella frase, pero Subaru ya no podía contestar, el pie de Seishirou subía y bajaba por la pierna, subiendo y subiendo cada vez mas hasta llegar al muslo, acariciando suavemente la zona.

–Si…- suspiro – ¡Quiero decir n-no!- rectifico, nunca en su vida había sentido una caricia como un golpe de placer, tenía miedo de tener una erección enfrente de su sensei.

– ¿Seguro?- _"Kami si es doble sentido"_ se altero totalmente. El trajeado hombre gozaba de lo lindo con la reacción del muchacho, era tan deseable, tan perfecto, un momento de paz después de todas sus tragedias no era un crimen… aunque esto no era precisamente un "momento de paz".

–pu-pues- y solo su celular _"Gracias, gracias, gracias"_ contesto apresuradamente el aparato, Seishirou quito su pie del muslo pero lo dejo rozando el pie sutilmente.

–Hola- saludo -¡vaya! ¡Hasta que por fin te apareces hermanita!- Seishirou comenzó a dudar si continuar aquello o no –pues… estoy ocupado- otro silencio –si, si, comprendo- y extrañamente el color del rostro del muchacho cambio a uno mas serio –no, ¡Nada de eso! Ya, ya te veo en la noche- y colgó el teléfono con una evidente sonrisa de nerviosismo, Seishirou se puso de pie, para desilusión de su alumno. El se alejo unos pasos recargándose en el fregadero que se encontraba detrás. Subaru le daba una ojeada desconcertada, toda esa actitud que momentos atrás había sentido, vivido, lo juraba… era señales, pero ¿de que? De sus deseos e ilusiones inconclusos en su corazón, de afecto paternal o de simple juego de coqueteos sin rumbo, (salvo a lo que él se dejara hacer)…

El silencio compartido en que cayeron se volvió en una platica en clave, mensajes uno tras otro, tal vez no se entendían, o si, pero algo era claro para los dos… algo pasaba –tenemos que hablar- soltó Seishirou –pero esta vez, seriamente, porque yo no estoy en este momento para bromas, ya no soy un niño- frío, insólito, digno de un hombre mayor dijo.

Subaru asintió, ocultando su dubitación, calculando las palabras que fueran las justas para no cometer el error de confundir a su amor –creo que si, debemos… pero por favor comience usted-

Seishirou volvió al borde de la mesa, aun sin sentarse –dime ¿Qué tanto te intereso?-

–Mucho- el corazón bombeaba amenazante con un desmayo en su aliento

–No, no me digas mucho- se sentó frente a él tomando su mano –yo responderé esa pregunta para que entiendas lo que necesito escuchar- suspiro, y percibió que la mano del niño temblaba ligeramente –me interesas tanto, que estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo cuanto poseo por ti, me interesas tanto que no me importa en este segundo que me odies si es que puedo probar un bocado de ti, me interesas tanto que si respiro tu aliento comprenderé que es la vida y podría continuar diciendo cuanto me interesas pero no acabaría nunca… solo dime tu ¿Qué tanto te intereso?

La pregunta se volvió intensamente difícil para Subaru, jamás podría formular palabras tan dulces como las de él –no puedo, no se como decirlo… pero…- apretó la mano que sostenía la suya –solo se que si no permanezco contigo me esperara un futuro de oscuridad eterna- se sonrieron como lo hacen los amantes, reteniendo sus miradas fijas en sus ojos –hay algo que siempre he querido decirte pero no sabía como- Seishirou espero a que dijera lo que tuviera que ser… pero no fueron palabras las que recibió, sino un calido beso en sus labios, tierno y ansioso, deslizo una mano al cuello de quien le proporcionaba tales sensaciones y jugueteo con sus labios, el sabor de sus bocas dulce por los alimentos ingeridos solos los llevo a una nueva impresión de placer enredando sus lenguas, se levantaron de la mesa… Seishirou sentó al chico en ella, cambiando la utilidad del objeto, nuevamente se hundieron en un nuevo arrebato de besos, el maestro acaricio los muslos cubiertos por el pantalón de su alumno que gimió en el proceso, devolviendo a la razón a ambos que se detuvieron jadeantes –te amo- susurro Subaru sin temor. Y se dedicaron a disfrutarse con palabras dulces, con el léxico que solo se pueden decir las personas que se aman, y me atrevo a decir que lo que se dijeron fue en su mayoría detalles que nadie más que ellos en sus horas de "observación" sabían.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Dos días, seis horas desde que había enviado la famosa carta a su amor, ¡Cuantas palabras plasmadas en esas hojas!, aunque Fuuma deseaba enviarle una puerta de escape a su niño, debía conformarse con enviarle esas cartas, no quería decirle nada que lo enredara, nada que lo asustara ni preocupara, y por las palabras de su falso suegro (Seishirou) debía ser concreto, lo cual quería decir, no te excedas de hojas. Después de algunos momentos, se vio interrumpido por su trabajo, que debía atender –Fuuma, ya han llegado la gente de juventud en extremo, ¿Dónde les digo que pasen?- pregunto su asistente, como siempre tan puntual

–A la sala de juntas, por supuesto- su plan ya estaba en marcha, decididamente. Probablemente le costaría algo de trabajo convencer a la gente del programa en agregar esas "nuevas ideas" al proyecto de Seishirou, pues aunque la idea era del maestro, el desarrollo y la mercadotecnia pertenecían a la gente de la revista

–En diez minutos estará todo listo… por favor no te demores- cerro la puerta tras de si y se dirigió ha realizar lo ordenado

–confío en que todo saldrá bien… Kamui- y finalmente salio él, directo a la junta.

El lugar estaba preparado, la gente se encontraba sentada alrededor de una mesa rectangular, el dueño de la imprenta entro a la sala y todos le miraron en silencio por un momento, luego de saludarse comenzaron ha hablar de la razón por la que habían hecho tal junta.

Una de las asistentes, la encargada de la mercadotecnia, refuto ante la propuesta de Fuuma –yo entiendo el interés que pudiese tener usted personalmente en las políticas de lo que sea que quiere pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con una revista juvenil?- varios asintieron a su interrogante.

Monou tomo aire, si quería ser fehaciente debía escoger las palabras pertinentes a su meta –precisamente es eso, los jóvenes a los que nos vamos a enfocar son chicos que **deben** interesarse en ello porque la mayoría de ellos estarán destinados a verse envueltos en esos temas- quedo en silencio la chica por su mirada se notaba que meditaba las posibilidades

–Repita por favor su propuesta-

–De acuerdo- tomo un respiro, al menos ya estaba progresando –en resumen sería: exponer las vidas de la gente importante, a modo de reflexión, con el fin de que los jóvenes conozcan a sus antecesores de una forma más personal…-

–Supongo que esto ya lo hablo con el señor Sakurasuka…- _"si esto es un si, mi quimera quedara en marcha"_ pensó mas sosegado Fuuma

Movió su cabeza afirmativamente –incluso tuvimos un pequeño debate…- mintió –a estas alturas él ya ha de tener seleccionado al primer muchacho que escribirá el articulo-

La junta concluyo en, "probaremos en el momento oportuno", que ya era algo, la idea era buena después de todo y con un hombre tan experimentado como lo es Fuuma solo era cosa de hablar y etéreamente conseguiría lo que deseaba.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kamui decidió que lo mejor era empezar por hacer la tarea primero, lo que nunca en su vida había dejado como prioridad ante nada, cosa que le fue fácil, al parecer su maestro no le había dado mucha importancia, cosa que agradecía. Después comenzó a recordar algunas cosas que pudo notar extrañas en Baster, por supuesto que escribió lo muy infeliz que fue su vida con su padre adoptivo, pero dio en cuenta que no recordara algo que lo pusiera en evidencia, algo ilegal, absolutamente nada… probablemente las veces que se ausentaba en su trabajo con mentiras, pero eso siempre lo hacía cuando iba a ver a sus amigos de la infancia… ¿o eran otra cosa?... miro lo que llevaba escrito _"!Bagatela!"_ se quejo _"dudo mucho que esto les sirva"_ y como un golpe recordó algo, era solo un destello que conjeturó, era algo serio, escribió más y se echo sobre el piso dejando al lado la libreta cerrándola.

Extendiendo su cuerpo por el suelo, cerró sus ojos, esa evocación, aunque extraña, le provocaba los escalofríos mas "malditos" de toda su vida.

Una reunión con "los amigos de la infancia" de Suuken, él recién había llegado a esa casa, del orfanato, todas aquellas personas, hombre y mujeres le tenían como el centro de atención –ahora si, Suuken tenemos el control- escucho que una mujer rubia, no parecía japonesa, a juzgar por sus facciones, _"¿El control de qué?"_ se pregunto, otro hombre, uno joven le tomo por los hombros –tu debes ser Shirou… no, Baster-chan- todos rieron en la sala, pero Kamui no entendía el chiste –sabes Baster-chan, ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?- el niño parpadeo desorientado, las risas aumentaron, el temor le embargo y temblores cruzaron su cuerpo, murmullos escucho pero las palabras se rompieron en el aire, aunque aquella voz le parecía familiar… - ¿Mamá?- pregunto, su corazón latió fuertemente pero no supo que mas hacer, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, como si tuviera algo que recordar y no pudiera, tenía un impedimento en su cabeza que no le ayudaba a recordar –esta muerta… me abandono- respondió, mas risas resonaron en la sala, _"¿Por qué se rien?"_ estaba confundido _"la muerte debe ser graciosa.."_ concluyo sin sentido, pero no creía nada de lo que su boca decía ni sus pensamientos acordaban… era como si dos entidades ocuparan el mismo cuerpo.

Otra voz se unió al ruido de las risas y burlas –debe ser el efecto del trauma…- eran simples palabras, con un deje inconcluso de preocupación que su "segunda entidad" pudo tomar como palabras ciertas… _"estoy traumado… me han lavado el cerebro… pero… sigo sin entender nada"_ aunque la "primera entidad" le impulsaba a creer que eso era una vil tontería, debido a su joven edad y falta de madurez prefirió atender a la primera entidad… aquella que se quedo como una mascara por los siguientes años…

Esos recuerdos… le daban ganas de vomitar, y sin miramientos corrió al baño a satisfacer ese deseo de liberar su estomago de la revoltura abrupta. _"¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?"_ se enjuago la boca de aquel terrible sabor, el repentino recuerdo de su segunda entidad le provocaba un sin fin de emociones _"tal vez ahí encuentre las respuestas… ¿De qué? ¿Qué necesito responder?"_ su cabeza dio vueltas, luchando contra si mismo para entenderlo todo. Pero las risas volvían a su cabeza una tras otra, palabras, frases inconclusas, miradas de desconocidos y otras que parecían familiares pero no lograban encajar en nada que el rememorara.

Cayo al suelo del baño golpeándose en el proceso contra la perilla y abriendo bruscamente la puerta, quedo ahí inconciente, con su respiración calmándose naturalmente.

Pasaron 15 segundos la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron un grupo de paramédicos dirigidos por el señor Kusanagi que daba instrucciones sobre donde colocar al muchacho. Le atendieron pero no encontraron nada anormal en su desmayo, concluyeron en que tal vez el mismo había intentado suicidarse dejando de respirar, o algo por el estilo… o tal vez era un simple desmayo y punto; unos minutos después dejaron al muchacho recostado sobre el sillón y Kusanagi se quedo en el cuarto a unos metros de distancia observándolo…

No paso mucho cuando el militar noto que el chico fingía estar dormido…

Resopló fastidiado, consideraba que le estaba tratando como a un idiota – ¿A quién demonios intentas engañar?- le pregunto alzando la voz lo suficiente para que no pudiese negarse a abrir los ojos.

Y obtuvo éxito, Kamui abrió los ojos, pero sonrió con sorna –a ti, ¿Hay alguien mas en la sala?- se sentó y quedo paralizado al notar que en las manos de su captor, estaba su preciada salida… la libreta.

LoveOver baila en la silla hasta que es detenida por una patada de Shimja en la cabeza que lo noquea…

Palabras de Shimja:

Este idiota… adora este capitulo… no se que tiene de interesante… yo lo veo igual a todos sus otros capítulos ¡¿Cuándo rayos saldrá el condenado plan?!

Se retira…

LoveOver se levanta…

A mi punto de vista, el plan ya esta en marcha, solo veremos si dejare que funcione o no… XD se que no soy buena escritora pero me he estado esforzando por aprender mas palabras nuevas y no ser taaan repetitiva, y creo que se noto en este capitulo…

Kisekinkoi- agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario, espero ir mejorando, tanto como escritora, como fan yaoi XD, y lo intrigante… continuara ¡Sigue leyendo! Me hace bien, espero otro review tuyo…

Tsuki akemi kin- si… mas vale tarde que nunca… con esto espero poder comprobar que no lo abandonare, si me demoro discúlpame jeje es que trato de apegarme a las ideas que originalmente tenía pero batallo un poco… gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic. ¡Espero leerte pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón por la demora!! aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo mio... solo resta avisarles que ya entramos en la fase final de este fic unos cuantos capitulos mas y listo! mi primer fic publicado y terminado... claro, todo es a futuro, gracias a todos aquellos que continuan leyendo este proyecto, se les aprecia mucho!!

por cierto... quiero dedicar este capitulo especialmente a Kiseki nKoi...

X

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, su cuerpo tembló en el proceso y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a un punto detrás de la espalda del militar apretando sus labios, dentro de su comenzó a crear la mejor excusa de su vida, cualquier cosa que le salvara, que le regresara esa libreta, incluso pensó que lo mejor era ganarse al infeliz ese a como diera lugar.

Kusanagi dio una hojeada más a la libreta atento a lo que leía, en silencio y sonriente releyó les líneas que momentos atrás Kamui había escrito. Solo el ruido de la libreta cerrándose de golpe saco de sus pensamientos.

– Preguntarte por esto es una tontería, je, ni creas que te daré tiempo para que me des una de tus falsas explicaciones, yo tengo ahora más poder que tu y créeme que se cómo usarlo…– las frías palabras del el hombre clavaban en la profundo del adolescente atemorizado por lo que le fuera a suceder a sus amigos – Sin embargo, debo agregar alzo de nuevo su voz deseando que Kamui le prestara más atención de la que ya le brindaba –que realmente no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que vayas a hacer , mejor dicho, intentes hacer… a mi solo se me paga por mantenerte encerrado y punto, nadie me hablo de denunciar tus "trucos" así que supongo que si lo hago me darían algo como un premio por mi excelente observación Kamui se estremeció, esas palabras lo confundían, necesitaba un plan lo más rápido posible –así que responde ¿Qué me ofreces?

Aquella pregunta resonó dentro de su cabeza como la señal de su salvación, después de todo, pudo descubrir que su captor si era un humano… pero un humano como todos con su codicia, con sus deseos a cumplir a costa de todos – ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?- pregunto sin rodeos, tenía algunos ahorros en una cuenta que había mantenido en secreto y que hacía recordándose cada día que en realidad era un huérfano, alguien que por más que lo deseara, no podía depender de alguien más al que llamara padre, y dicha cuenta siendo francos, había ascendido bastante a un grado en el que se diría que no sufriría en caso de verse en la calle – error la voz de Kusanagi resonó en la habitación –¿Me ves cara de mendigo? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que estás equivocado conmigo, la pregunta no es cuánto dinero quiero, sino qué es lo que quiero.

Nuevamente silencio, y esta vez uno prolongado. Debido a los nervios y quizá temores Kamui tenía un irónico bloqueo mental, que no le daba tiempo para pensar correctamente, en algún punto creyó que el señor Kusanagi buscaba algo mas… sexual con él, y se echo para atrás pegando su cuerpo al sillón al tiempo que intentaba sostener su impresión. Su cuerpo afortunadamente hablo por él, no basto de mas habladurías para que el militar comprendiera los pensamientos del muchacho, y amenazante se acerco hasta donde él estaba, sosteniendo aun la libreta con una de sus manos hasta quedar a tan solo un metro de distancia del chico. – Y bien… ¿Me darás lo que te pida? – le pregunto con un aire de insinuación.

Kamui razono como pudo la situación. El hecho de que Kusanagi le hiciera tal pregunta, (seguida de una posible indirecta) era una brecha, una muy posible oportunidad para obtener una nueva salida… eso claro, si sabía cómo valerlo – ¿Qué es lo que pide usted? – y ahora era usted, Kusanagi notó que ganaba algo de respeto y se enderezo orgulloso de lo que estaba logrando.

El adulto suspiró más relajado y tras soltar una risita se sentó al lado del muchacho, quien tal vez por reflejo se alejo de él estrechando su cuerpo al brazo del sillón – hey, tranquilo, no tengo ninguna intención de hacer algo… de esas cosas, no seas mal pensado soltó una carcajada y el pelinegro le miro con odio –no eres de mi tipo afirmo calmando su risa –ni siquiera me gustan los hombres, soy totalmente un heterosexual.

Kamui soltó un gruñido de molestia, tantas falsas señales que solo lo confundían y en un momento de supremo estrés, ¡Era el colmo! – ¿Y bien? – Preguntó – ¿Me lo va a decir o solo se quedara así? – _"Al menos no he perdido todo su respeto" _pensó el mayor.

– Desde que llegaste a este lugar, me entere que eras el dueño de un antro Kamui alzo una ceja como diciendo "¿Y qué?" y Kusanagi levanto su mano intentando contenerlo –Hay… hay una chica que asistía a ese antro, una muy, muy linda chica…–

– ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? Además, ya lo han cerrado ¿no? No puedo hacer mucho…-

– Escucha, escucha, no hables tan apresuradamente se froto las sienes, para darse cuenta que lo que estaba a punto de decirle era totalmente vergonzoso y poco propio de él, aunque lo valía según su opinión. Kamui lo miro fijamente –lo que te voy a pedir, realmente es muy simple, quizá y tu lo creas absurdo pero yo no lo veo de ese modo…– se tomo un tiempo en mutismo ajustando sus palabras para que no sonaran ridículas en sus labios –su nombre es Yuzuriha Nekoi, se que la conoces puesto que ella me ha hablado de ti, y demasiado bien para mi gusto.

– ¡Esa chiquilla! – chillo burlesco

– Ey, Ey cuida tu vocabulario respondió tajante – ¿Qué no ves que ella es tu salida? Mira el trato es este, tú me dices como hiciste para conquistarla y me ayudas a enamorarla de mí, y a cambio yo te ayudare a escapar, sin necesidad de estúpidas cartas de amor con tu amante, ni poner en riesgo a tus amigos… la única condición es, que mientras yo te ayude… deberás renunciar a el famoso Fuuma–

­– hum, se ve que no lo comprendes… él es mi UNICA razón para querer salir de aquí, si renunciara a él simple y sencillamente no me importaría seguir aquí o irme- su voz tembló un poco, reconociendo que se mostraba vulnerable.

Pero aquellas frágiles palabras no produjeron el efecto que deseado por el pelinegro, el militar río burlesco era obvio que no le interesaba lo que sintiera el chico – tú decides, hijo de Baster- uso esa forma odiosa de dirigirse a él –quieres negociar por tu salida o negociar porque no te denuncie, elige, o cooperas conmigo para ayudarte a salir renunciando a tu noviecillo, o cooperas conmigo para que no termine diciendo lo que tengo en las manos y tus amigos pagan por tus malas elecciones.

Kamui trago saliva… viéndolo de ese modo, sonaba muy razonable la primer opción, pero, pero renunciar a Fuuma, era cruel _"no quiero dejarlo así de simple, debo tener cuidado con como actué, si es que quiero seguir con él" _ingenió un plan lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerle creer que renunciaba a su amor y en lo oculto, no hacerlo realmente.

– ¿Y bien?- pregunto Kusanagi - ¿Qué eliges?-

Kamui suspiro cabizbajo –de acuerdo- dijo sin ánimo alguno, la opresión en su garganta no le dejo articular alguna otra palabra más a su favor.

El militar se quedo en silencio observando atento al muchacho, esperando algo más que tuviera que decir, pero el silencio continúo. Se puso de pie y extendió la libreta para que Kamui pudiera tomarla.

El joven tomo la libreta entre sus manos, para luego abrazarla asustado de lo que pudiera pasar.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Un café elegante y solitario se veía a ya a medio día, un espacio muy cómodo con música de fondo y un ambiente mas fresco que en el exterior del lugar.

Dentro, cercano a una esquina estaban dos hombres conversando discretamente –no, no me parece justo Seishirou-san- decía un hombre aparentemente joven, y daba un sorbo a su bebida –es… esto es, o tal vez era el sueño de su vida- dejo de lado el vaso para mirar fijamente al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, el cual permaneció en silencio unos minutos, con su rostro claramente triste.

–Yo lo se- declaro serio, tras pensar claramente lo que diría –entiendo lo que quieres decir, Seiichiro, pero creo, creo que esto es mas importante que un simple sueño- nuevamente nadie hablo por espacio de un tiempo.

Seishirou aclaro su garganta tratando de controlar sus emociones –has esto por mi, es un ultimo favor que te rogare.

–Veo que el asunto del chico Shirou es demasiado complicado, nada de lo que antes pensé que pudiera ser, ni siquiera tu voz en el teléfono sonaba alterada… o quizás es esa habilidad tuya para mantener la calma en ¡Casi todo el tiempo!- pensaba en voz alta, realmente tenia miedo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya hablamos de palabras mayores cuando nos referimos a una organización delictiva.

–Confía en mí, no morirás porque tu "no tienes nada que ver en este plan"- hizo señas con sus manos para que comprendiera el mensaje.

–Si me dices esto es porque ya lo decidiste ¿Verdad?- Seishirou asintió –entonces no hay nada mas que pueda agregar, me vas a relegar el cargo de la revista sin mas-

–Eres tú o Jael… pero tengo más confianza en ti

–Aunque no estoy muy seguro, acepto- acabo con su bebida y le sonrió al maestro. Tal vez no lo aceptarían, pero todo aquello les infundía un cierto temor en todo lo que planeaban.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Un nuevo día, y más trabajo para el dueño de la imprenta. Todo debido al lanzamiento de la nueva revista "juventud en extremo", muchas llamadas para entrevistas, mucha gente corriendo de un lado a otro buscando firmas, mucho ruido para Fuuma, quien no podía hacer otra cosa mas que pensar en su amado Kamui.

Deseaba saber lo que le respondería en su carta, ¿Le habrá gustado? Se preguntaba, ¿Estará bien? Y seguido de esa pregunta, comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre si tenia miedo, si le trataban bien, cómo lo sacaría de ahí lo más pronto posible, y en algún punto de su interrogatorio personal llegaba esa vocecilla que le sobresaltaba sobre si, sobre si… ¿Estará aun vivo o están jugando conmigo?...

Y se golpeaba.

Seishirou lo había visto, de seguro le diría que estaba bien, tan hermoso y tranquilo como siempre. Que lo vio sonreír.

Y llego Kakkyo con mas hojas para firmar, _"Que molesto" _las tomo sin mucho animo, y las examino sin ver realmente. Kakkyo rió internamente por la situación, casi era capaz de leer la mente de su jefe, pero decidió que eso era asunto personal de él adulto frente a sus ojos y salió antes de que le diera un ataque de risa por ser un "genio-lee-mentes".

Para Fuuma todo aquello estaba llegando al extremo, mas de lo que podía aguantar, pero tenía que resistir, _"¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quién tiene la mente tan retorcida como para secuestrar a un niño y alejarlo de quienes lo amamos? ¿Qué clase de persona puede ser tan cruel?". _Y volvió al espacio del tiempo en el que se encontraba, viendo el montón de documentos frente a él, que no eran muchos, pero si los suficientes como para arruinarle el día.

Leyendo el papeleo, guardaba la esperanza de que la revista diera buenos frutos, lo más rápido posible para que su plan se pusiera en marcha. Los xxx lo amarían después de todo. Y se dio mas prisa para acabar con su día de trabajo e irse a buscar al único que le podía afirmar que su chico estaba sano y salvo.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cercana la noche, Seishirou condujo, precavidamente hasta el departamento de Fuuma.

Le había llamado a su celular diciendo que era urgente, que su jornada de trabajo había acabado y que lo esperaba ahí. _"Maldición, el sabe que me vigilan"_ respiro hondo, estacionándose frente a una tienda a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar citado y camino rodeando en algunos lugares hasta que se sintió seguro de caminar hasta la casa de Fuuma.

–Ya era hora, te estaba esperando desde ya hace rato- Ansioso Fuuma le abrió la puerta dándole paso a su hogar.

Pero el maestro le observo molesto, provocando que el otro retrocediera ante el evidente enojo en su rostro.

–Ni te quejes- parándose en medio de la sala – ¿Es que tengo que recordarte de nuestra situación? ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta de que estamos en peligro? Claro que iba a venir, algún día vendría a decirte la situación de Kamui, no era para que te alteraras tanto y me llamaras diciendo que era una emergencia, tuve que arriesgarme a conducir hasta aquí, ¿No recuerdas que tenemos un plan en el cual no deben de vernos juntos y que me están vigilando?-

Fuuma se avergonzó de su actitud tan infantil y se disculpo por todo aquello. Miro hacia abajo tratando de arreglar el ambiente tenso que se había formado –al menos dime cómo lo viste- dijo con voz queda, sentándose en uno de los sillones, acto que imito Seishirou ya mas relajado.

–Como lo esperábamos, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Encerrado en un pequeño cuarto sin nadie haciéndole compañía, al menos lo alimentan bien y no esta enfermo ni herido… o eso creo – coloco un codo en el brazo del sillón mientras que la palma de su mano sostenía su cabeza.

– ¿Se quedo con la libreta?–

–Si, no hubo problema con eso ¿Cómo vas con lo del artículo?-

–Todo esta aun en veremos, pero yo lo veo como un si, las encuestas de popularidad deben estar a nuestro favor para la próxima junta, y en menos de lo que crees se admitirá el articulo

Seishirou volvió a ponerse de pie –esa es una buena noticia, no puedo hablar mas tiempo, me tengo que ir, o comenzaran a sospechar- Fuuma inmediatamente se paro para detenerle pero Seishirou continuo –No puedo darte mas detalles, es menester que te concentres en la parte que te toca, hazle otra carta, se pondrá mas feliz, y recuerda tenerla lista para el viernes, que iré para el desplazamiento de mi puesto Fuuma bajo sus brazos que había levantado en su afán de frenar al maestro.

–De acuerdo, te espero el viernes –

Y salió.

7777777777777777777777777

Sin embargo Seishirou no se fue directo a su casa, sino que llego a una linda tienda de regalos, donde compro una pluma, probablemente era un regalo algo simple, pero encontraba un gran sentido romántico que estaba seguro que su pequeño Subaru comprendería, una pluma con la que le recordaría dentro del aula a quien le pertenecía.

Y de ahí se dirigió ansioso a buscar a su niño.

Le esperaba en una banca fuera de su casa con un cigarro encendido entre sus dedos, su rostro lucía serio, triste, pudo ser capaz de notarlo antes de que su alumno se diera cuenta de su presencia. Y no le agrado para nada ver aquella afligida expresión en su bello rostro, pero cuando Subaru el vio aquella expresión desapareció, para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa, la que siempre tenía. Entonces le hizo pensar a su maestro que seguramente esa no era la sonrisa de felicidad, sino de una tristeza oculta.

–Hola – le saludo el menor caminando hacia el recién llegado y arrojando el cigarrillo para aplastarlo con su pie derecho.

– ¿Por qué estas triste?- Aquella pregunta impacto al chico que se quedo estático –si no quieres decirlo lo comprendo, pero si confías en mi déjame consolarte – lentamente se acerco a él y le tomo tiernamente entre sus brazos en donde su niño perdió el temor y comenzó a llorar.

Paso un momento más en el que Subaru logro contener sus lágrimas y apago todas esas sensaciones tan terribles que le hacían estremecerse, relajándose logro articular – ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan condenadamente difícil? – Seishirou lo apretó mas fuertemente y aprovecho para acariciar sus cabellos – ¿Por qué no simplemente desaparecemos del planeta tu y yo?- hundió su rostro entre las prendas de quien le abrazaba, inundándose con su aroma y dejando poco a poco que aquellas caricias que le proporcionaban le calmaran.

Se libero del abrazo para recibir un delicado beso en sus labios que cerro al fin aquella amargura –pasa, quiero presentarte a alguien- le indico abriendo la puerta de su casa y Seishirou obedeció, entrando al lugar.

Seishirou se giro antes de continuar avanzando para extenderle la pluma recién comprada –toma, te traje algo para que escribas en el salón-

–O dirás, para que me acuerde de ti ¿no?- justo como lo pensó Seishirou, el sería el único que le entendería a su intención –no necesitas darme algo para recordarte, siempre me tienes pensando en ti, es algo así como una maldición- rió un poco, la expresión de su koibito era entre molestia y vergüenza –o es que eres un celoso, posesivo y desconfiado enamorado…- ¡Ah no, eso si que no se quedaría así! Sin pensarlo dos veces, Seishirou se inclino para unir sus frentes y susurrarle –te amo, perdóname, solo que no soy feliz si no te forzó a pensar en mi- ahora fue el turno del menor para sonrojarse –pero dime ¿Luego me contaras lo que te ocurre o tendré que obligarte?- Subaru abrió su boca para replicar pero una voz les hizo separarse.

–Perdón por la interrupción- ambos hombres se separaron para mirar a quien había hablado –¿Su-Subaru? ¿El es el hombre del que me hablaste?- Seishirou tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para convencerse de que no estaba viendo mal, y que la chica que estaba ahí parada era una versión femenina de su amor.

–Oh, discúlpame Hokuto-chan, si es él, Seishirou Sakurasuka- Subaru hablo, dando un pequeño empujón a Seishirou que se había quedado serio.

–Mucho gusto, Seishirou-san, soy la hermana de Subaru, Hokuto Sumeragi- hizo una ligera reverencia, que correspondió elegantemente el maestro y miro de reojo la expresión graciosa del muchacho, que se burlaba internamente por la impresión que había puesto.

Esa fue una cena interesante.

Kiseki nKoi  
Graciasa ti por leer!! realmente me disculpo por mi demora he estado bastante ocupada, pero aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo!

Mata aimashou!!


	11. Chapter 11

Y... un nuevo capitulo, listo, calientito, servido para todos (as) aquellos que deseen leer

Como antes no lo había hecho, ahora lo hago... Si dijera tentativamente x/1999 me pertenece... creo que sería severmente castigada hahaha, me quedaría con menos dinero del que poseo... así que no lo hago, pero en cambio soy feliz de que exista

XI

El tiempo paso insondablemente, o tal vez no tanto, Fuuma continuaba con su presión por que todo el plan funcionara, y ahora con la reciente noticia de que Seishirou dejaba el su puesto a alguien más… sabía que era una excelente idea lo que el maestro había planeado, pero aun así le dolía perder el contacto con la única persona con la que podía hablar libremente de su pesar y mantenerse informado de todo lo correspondiente a Kamui.

"_Kamui…" _recordaba melancólicamente, recordado su rostro, su aroma, y sonriéndose a la vez que lo hacía. Respiro profundamente, antes de ver las últimas encuestas de popularidad de la revista. El documento se abrió en su computadora y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción a su vez ilumino su rostro. Era justo lo que necesitaba, era la mejor noticia después de una larga semana de arduo trabajo.

Y esto era lo que necesitaba para su próximo golpe.

En menos de lo que pensaba estaría con su Kamui.

"_Eso espero" _imprimió los datos, para la reunión que se aproximaba. Probablemente era demasiado pronto para hacer una junta con resultados, pero debido al repentino cambió de Seishirou, por el, irónicamente, tipo con el nombre casi-similar, Seiichiro Aoki, aunque Seishirou le había asegurado que su sucesor tenía una gran experiencia en ambientes de editoriales, imprentas, etcétera, no podía confiarse del todo en aquel extraño, él debía ser muy cuidadoso con todas las decisiones que se tomaran en cuanto a Kamui, si es que quería liberarlo y hacer caer el peso de la ley sobre el maldito que se lo robo.

Kakkyo entro a la habitación, no sin ates hacer llamado a la puerta, por regla de Monou. –Ya están comenzando a llegar- advirtió, tomando las hojas que Fuuma la extendía, las acomodo en un fólder y volvió a alzar su voz –espero que estés bien, sabes que esto es muy serio e importante para tu carrera- Fuuma le miro inquieto, era cierto que Kakkyo ya no había vuelto a saber mas sobre sus planes contra Baster, y llegaban ocasiones, como esta, en las que deseaba que Kakkyo supiera todo lo que traía en mente, para así poder hablar con libertad de todo ello, y buscar una opinión más; como dice el proverbio: en la multitud de concejo esta la sabiduría del rey. Pero era obvio en esos momentos que Seishirou era quien sabía mas, quizá porque guardaba alguna experiencia dentro de su pasado, sobre como destruir políticamente a una persona, hacerlo publico y ganar algo más de él… una ligera risa salio de sus labios –si lo estoy, siempre lo estoy- afirmo con tranquilidad antes de dar una nueva ojeada a los resultados y ponerse en marcha a la junta.

777777777777777777777777777777777

–Lo lamento, no quiero incomodarte con mis problemas; dame un poco mas de tiempo, nunca he sido de los que les agrada meter en mis asuntos a la gente que quiero, prefiero verlos felices, yo…-

–Comprendo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que lo dejes para ti, pero si esto te parece bien… solo quiero que sepas que yo estoy para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, que deseo que confíes en mi, porque te amo y me importa mucho lo que te pase ¿Fui claro Subaru?- Seishirou tomo entre sus manos una de las de su joven estudiante y la beso delicadamente, provocando que las mejillas de joven estudiante adquirieran un tono rosado.

Llevaban ya medio receso en una de la salas del psicólogo que se encontraban desocupadas, hablando sobre la cena del día anterior, en la que el educador había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la hermana gemela de su amor, y de pronto (y sobre todo porque en algún momento iba a salir el tema) Seishirou comenzó a interrogarle sobre el motivo de su llanto, que casi le parte el alma, de no ser porque el niño le dejo consolarle libremente, habría roto la puerta para investigar por si mismo el motivo de su llanto. Pero nuevamente le ofrecía la oportunidad de mantener oculta aquella espina dolorosa que guardaba en su interior tan precavidamente, contra todo su deseo por saberlo y ayudarle lo mas rápidamente posible. Y Subaru había tomado la oferta sin demora.

Suspiro estresado, definitivamente no era un buen momento para amar, pero no le importaba mucho, Subaru lo valía –mañana iré a ver a Kamui- le dijo, intentado cambiar el tema, aunque a uno no menos tenso pero si un poco mas motivante –dime ¿Te gustaría enviarle una carta o algo por el estilo?- el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, más animado, en una forma que lo hacía lucir mas infantil que de costumbre, y Seishirou no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlo, atrayendo entre sus manos su rostro para así juntar sus labios en una suave presión, lamiendo sensualmente su labio superior e introducir su lengua en aquella dulce cavidad que le hacía temblar de manera excitante. Deslizo su pulgar hacia el cuello acariciándolo, llevo esa mano lentamente tras la camisa del muchacho que gimió al sentir el contacto de la mano contra su piel. Pero se tuvo que contener. Estaban aun dentro de la escuela. Aunque tenían privacidad, el trabajo era el trabajo y debía respetar aquello, por más que se moría de ganas por tenerlo entre sus brazos, le importaba mas no mal acostumbrar a su niño. –S-Seishirou- susurro Subaru cuando aquella mano salio de su playera y hubo un espacio entre sus caras –te amo- le dijo sonriente, a lo que el maestro respondió dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Se quedaron un rato mas en la sala hasta que sonó el timbre y cada quien se marcho a su respectivo lugar.

777777777777777777777777777777777

Nuevamente la sala de juntas, todos se encontraban reunidos en la habitación, la gente de juventud en extremo parecía un poco más alterada que de costumbre, y al parecer la presencia del nuevo miembro era la principal razón por la que uno podía afirmar que era el motivo. Aquel hombre se encontraba sentado justo al lado de Fuuma, como si con ello se mantuviera a salvo de cualquier posible reclamo por parte de alguno de los miembros de la revista, pero en realidad, lo que lograba darle ese aire de seguridad era aquella sonrisa, a simple vista parecía ser un hombre amable, un hombre de familia y aquello no estaba tan erróneo después de todo. El sonido de garganta de la encargada de la mercadotecnia llamo la atención drásticamente de todos en la sala –señor… Sei- bajo su vista a las hojas que mantenía bajo sus codos sobre la mesa –Seichiiro Aoki- sonrió –perdone, es que su nombre suena como el de el señor Sakurasuka, es un poco confuso, ¿Puedo llamarle Aoki-san?- Aoki rió un momento, no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, casualmente era una de las razones por las que Seishirou le mantenía cerca cada vez que se metía en problemas, y esta no era la excepción.

–Por supuesto- afirmo.

–Oh, bien, Aoki-san, el señor Seishirou me dio muy buenas referencias de usted, y yo creo que a todos aquí nos interesa saber, si sabe usted a lo que viene y tiene alguna ventaja que nos pueda ofrecer a esta empresa- todos los demás asintieron, incluido Fuuma.

–Claro que estoy enterado, el señor Seishirou me explico bastante bien todo lo que tenía planeado, me dijo que continuaría trabajando para que todo su proyecto saliera bien, aunque no pueda estar aquí físicamente… y yo, personalmente tengo experiencia en esto, de hecho puedo afirmar que fui quien le dio la idea a Seishirou para hacer esto, he sido editor de algunos otros trabajos, creo que ya les he dejado mi currículo- Fuuma respiro despacio, casi podía jurar que su corazón hacía mucho ruido dentro del lugar, pero claro, Seishirou no era para nada tonto, y había enviado a la persona mas indicada para hacer su trabajo.

–Entonces, continuemos- sugirió Fuuma tratando de desviar la atención de su ahora colega, puesto que aun temía que él cometiese alguna imprudencia, si continuaba hablando.

–Sabe, Monou-san he estado pensando, en su idea muy seriamente- hablo el presidente de "juventud en extremo"

Una silla siendo arrastrada sonó llamando la atención de todos –perdone, señor, ¿De cuál idea esta hablando?- pregunto Seichiiro, aparentando inocencia.

El hombre trajeado le sonrió amablemente, y continuo –el señor Fuuma, durante la junta pasada, nos sugirió de una sección más para la revista… dado que esta es dirigida a un público lleno de aspirantes a puestos populares. La sección seria para entrevistar a determinadas personas y relatar sus vidas desde el punto de vista de un estudiante, ¿Me equivoco Fuuma-san?-

Fuuma estaba emocionado, ¡Estaban hablando de **el proyecto**! Justamente lo que tanto deseaba. Pero debía guardar las apariencias, no necesitaba que los demás miembros de la junta se dieran cuenta de su repentina felicidad, no mucho menos, que le preguntaran la razón de ella –si, esa es la idea en resumen, supuse que Seishirou-san le explico de esto… él ya tenía a un joven que se encargaría de ello- relajo lo mas que pudo sus músculos, logrando un efecto de naturalidad en su voz y en su expresión corporal.

El señor Seichiiro se tomo la barbilla pensativo, y después quito su mano velozmente a la vez que decía – ¡El proyecto, claro! Si, Seishirou-san ya me comento de ello e incluso me presento al muchacho, entonces… ¿Decía señor?- volteo a ver al presidente de juventud en extremo y él asintió con la cabeza.

–Si, pues he llegado a la conclusión de que es una buena idea, no entiendo como es que no la aprobamos de inmediato- algunas miradas se posaron en él y otras en la encargada de la mercadotecnia –haremos esto, la próxima edición anexaremos ese documental y veremos que tan bien recibido es, hasta el momento la mayoría de los jóvenes prefieren la sección donde se explican los detalles de cada profesión, y ese documental es muy a fin a esta sección, si a los jóvenes les gusta, se queda. ¿Les parece?- y para suerte de Fuuma, todos asintieron, el proyecto ya estaba en marcha.

7777777777777777777777777777

_Respira, aspira, respira, aspira… _pensaba Kamui, entre triste y aliviado. Llevaba rato mirando la libreta con sus manos temblorosas. Un nuevo recuerdo le había asaltado, un recuerdo más sombrío y tenebroso del que pensó, nunca traería a su mente de nuevo.

Y supo inmediatamente, que debía anotarlo. Suuken Baster no era después de todo un santo. Pero temía que esos recuerdos, fueran del todo ciertos, dentro de su cabeza, nuevamente había aparecido la supuesta doble personalidad que le decía a gritos que era cierto, que todas aquellas imágenes eran ciertas. Pero aun se negaba a creer, que el hombre con el que creció era después de todo un despreciable en el más extenso sentido de la palabra.

Ya que lo conocía desde… ¿Siempre? No, desde que llego del orfanato, y creía que no había algo malo en él, salvo lo ambicioso que solía ser, pero lo relacionaba con su trabajo; y quizá, el hecho de que no le presto nunca la atención que un padre correcto haría, e incluso eso lo justificaba con que trabajaba mucho. _Pero ¿Tanto como para no recordar mi nombre? _Se preguntaba colocando la libreta en sus piernas.

Ya era viernes en la noche, de hecho tanteaba que en un rato mas y no tendría mas luz en su cuarto, (la electricidad la controlaban desde afuera), se dio al fin por vencido, reconocía que ya no había mas palabras que agregar a sus recuerdos con Baster. Y eso era todo lo que podría entregarle a su maestro, rogaba que fuera útil.

Cerro la libreta antes de quedarse dormido sobre el ya incomodo sofá.

777777777777777777777777777777777

Una mañana, un nuevo día, la oportunidad de sus vidas ya estaba en camino.

Seishirou llego a la habitación donde se encontraba Kamui, apretando su mandíbula furiosa de no poder arrastrarlo lejos del lugar y acabar con todo. Pero debía tener paciencia, por su bien y el bien de todos.

Permitió que revisaran sus cosas y él mismo tuvo que pasar por un chequeo especial antes de entrar.

Kamui ya estaba despierto, un plato vació frente a él anunciaba que acababa de almorzar. Las personas que entraron junto con Seishirou se encargaron de limpiar eso y se marcharon para darles mas privacidad a ambos –buenos días Kamui- hablo el maestro.

Kamui levanto su rostro mostrando unas ojeras muy marcadas debajo de su hermosos ojos –buenos… días- contesto bostezando. Seishirou se sintió un poco mal por verle tan decaído, desconocía la razón por la que el se encontrara tan desvelado, pero aun así algo en el comportamiento del muchacho le insinuaba que el tenía algo que ver con ello. Probablemente el hecho de que la libreta yacía sobre las piernas del muchacho aun abierta, en una hoja que tan solo decía

Fuuma:

Y hasta ahí llegaba. El adulto se extraño por ello, pensó que probablemente se había desvelado por pensar en que escribirle a Fuuma, pero si esto era cierto ¿Entonces por qué no llevaba nada escrito? Se quedo mirándolo por un rato mas – ¿Terminaste la tarea?- le pregunto esperando una respuesta obvia.

Kamui asintió –Sabe, aquí tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que tuve que esforzarme bastante para hacerme de tiempo extra- respondió sarcástico. Pero Seishirou le señalo con la mirada la hoja abierta y Kamui comprendió lo que trataba de decir –no dude de mi, claro que la hice- y con esa respuesta el mayor se sintió satisfecho.

Seishirou estaba a punto de tomar la libreta cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió escandalosamente, y un hombre entro al lugar, arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos al muchacho.

Claramente era un intento de carta a Fuuma, y no señor, esto no era parte del "trato". La hoja fue arrancada cruelmente, ante la expectación de Seishirou quien solo desvió sutilmente sus ojos a donde Kamui estaba, y con una maestría absoluta, disimular su enfado. Pero lo más increíble, era la expresión de Kamui, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos y mucho enojo, pero aun así no se movía, no había sus clásicas groserías, aunque si demostraba las ganas de hacer lo que tanto acostumbraba.

Hubo un lapso de afonía absoluta. Una incomoda por cierto.

Seishirou aclaro su garganta atrayendo la atención de todos –si ya termino, ¿Podemos iniciar con la clase?- se dirigió a Kusanagi, el militar solo miro amenazante al joven estudiante provocando una ligera tensión en el ambiente ya turbio.

Kusanagi salió del lugar con la hoja ya hecha bola en su mano izquierda, Kamui le observaba salir mordiendo su labio inferior y una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla.

El educador apretó sus puños, su hijo adoptivo aguantaba las ganas de llorar y eso le hería. Mataría a ese hombre en cuanto todo quedara resuelto.

Y todos tuvieron que conservar las apariencias. Seishirou no podía hacer preguntas en un lugar completamente vigilado, pero ya comenzaba a tener sus sospechas de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Seishirou cerro el libro tras haber finalizado especialmente bien su lección del día, y saco de su maletín una carpeta con algunas hojas, de las cuales Kamui ya sabía lo que eran. La tarea si, pero también otra carta más de Fuuma, su corazón latió de gusto, pero al mismo se oprimió de tristeza al recordar su impedimento –Kamui, ¿Hay algo que desees agregar? Te noto algo… decaído- pregunto, queriendo omitir el "algo" en su frase.

Kamui levanto su mirada, un nudo en su garganta se había formado y se le dificultaba hablar –nada- susurro conteniendo su ira.

Era completamente obvio que algo le pasaba, pero Kamui no lo diría, _"Quiero creer que es porque no quiere preocuparnos"_.

La puerta se volvió ha abrir, pero esta vez lentamente, y nuevamente la figura del encargado del lugar se mostró. Kusanagi se quedo mirando las hojas que traía en la mano Seishirou y arqueo una ceja –así que… las cartas llegas por medio de usted- camino hasta llegar frente a Seishirou –bien, entréguemela- ordeno.

El aludido retrocedió y se atrevió a fingir inocencia. Pero Kusanagi no tenía paciencia en esos momentos –Ya se todo lo que planean, así que no se ande con apariencias- pronuncio Kusanagi mas autoritario que antes –Y escúcheme bien, Kamui me pertenece- Kamui dio un brinco de sorpresa, ¿Qué era lo que intentaba ese hombre al decir semejante cosa? Seishirou desvió su mirada al muchacho que estaba sentado en el sillón, tratando de confirmar si esas palabras eran correctas, pero el muchacho había girado su rostro en dirección contraria, y era imposible desde ese ángulo mirar fijamente a su rostro.

Mientras que por las mentes de esos dos pasaban una serie de pensamientos contrarios, Kusanagi recién reaccionaba a sus palabras y comprendió el significado que podía tener, (porque lo que el quiso decir era que Kamui estaba bajo su poderío y que él decidía lo que haría con él) pero vio conveniente el significado, si deseaba que el chico cumpliera con su parte debía hacer alguna que otra cosa mas…

Repentinamente Kamui se sintió muy mareado con todo lo que estaba pasando –si ya esta todo aclarado, entonces… déme la carta- repitió el militar extendiendo su mano, y momentos después, aquellas palabras quedaron al olvido. El rompió la carta y guardo sus restos en una de sus bolsas del pantalón que traía puesto.

Seishirou dejo el resto de papeles en manos de Kamui, intercambiándolo por las hojas de la libreta que arranco y se marcho, con una cara de obvia molestia, sin siquiera poder ver a Kamui a los ojos.

Kusanagi miro el rostro de Kamui al ver partir a Seishirou de la sala. Era una cara llena de amargura y rencor. Conteniendo las lágrimas. No soporto mucho, se dio la vuelta y salio dejando al muchacho solo con su dolor. No hay más palabras.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Era ya de noche, y tras haber visto a su amado Subaru, Seishirou decidió que ya era hora de revisar todo lo que contenian las hojas que Kamui había escrito. Eran más o menos unas 5 hojas llenas de palabras, muchas confusas, como la de aquel recuerdo en la 2 hoja donde describía la reunión en la que Kamui había estado y que tenía había llegado a la conclusión en que la muerte era graciosa. _"Tal vez para Kamui este recuerdo era incoherente, pero me sirve de mucho"_.

Dio un sorbo al café caliente que tenía en una mesa frente a él. Escucho que llamaban a la puerta y se paro a abrir. Era Seichiiro con los detalles de la junta – ¿Qué tal te fue?- le pregunto al verlo, el hombre tranquilo le sonrió –genial- contesto –el articulo ya esta en marcha, se espera su publicación para la próxima quincena… que es la siguiente semana, ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?- Seishirou abrió los ojos de impresión, era demasiado rápido todo aquello, caminaron al sillón donde se encontraban las hojas que Kamui había escrito.

Ambos tomaron asiento y Seishirou le mostró un par de copias que había sacado a las hojas, por prevención – ¿Cómo ves tu?- le pregunto Seishirou cuando leyeron el recuerdo – ¿Nos es útil?- Seichiiro bajo las hojas para contestarle –pues, sinceramente lo dudo, pero hay mas escrito, revisemos si es que podemos encontrar algo que nos sirva más- y así ambos continuaron leyendo.

Y había algo más, algo que los dejó muy inquietos, otro recuerdo más…

_Eran las 10 de la noche, Kamui había sido llevado a su habitación para dormir después de haber cenado, pero el niño aun no tenía sueño. Así que desobediente se escapo de su cuarto para ir a buscar a su padre adoptivo, aunque este no era cariñoso con él, sabía que era su padre lo quisiera o no, y sentía alguna especie de apego. _

_Su mirada curiosa lo llevo hasta el estudio en el que Baster pasaba más tiempo, y entre abrió la puerta para ver si se encontraba ahí. Le llamo mucho la atención que escuchaba más voces dentro del lugar, era otra vez la mujer extranjera que siempre iba a hablar en privado con su padre, una rubia, alta delgada, ojos claros, de acento alemán, junto con dos hombres más, ambos trajeados, el primero de apariencia mas joven, delgado, piel pálida y ojos muy llamativos verdes; el otro de complexión mas gruesa, robusto, calvo, ojos negros y de una estatura muy alta (Aunque esto a los ojos de un Kamui infante) . Le atrajo el llanto del fondo del cuarto, despacio camino al otro extremo de la puerta, por la que también podía ver dentro del lugar._

_Una niña, llorando. Siguió curioseando y vio otro y otro y otro, eran varios niños pero no se veían normales, parecían como muertos, con sus miradas perdidas –Baster, ya no hay cupo en la estúpida casa a la que nos diste- decía uno de los hombres trajeados. La niña siguió llorando –necesitamos mas espació, al menos antes de que se haga la subasta- dijo mirando a la niña que no paraba de chillar._

"_¿De que estarán hablando?" se preguntaba Kamui sin comprender lo que pasaba –entonces comprare otra casa mas, pero en cuanto se vendan esos niños quiero de vuelta mi dinero ¿Entendido?- Baster hablo serio, Kamui retrocedió asustado. La niña chillo más fuerte que antes y un ruido sonó en la habitación, ¿Un tronido? ¿La niña estaba herida? El temor invadió por completo el cuerpo del pequeño testigo. En efecto, un disparo había sido amortiguado por la cabeza de la niña, que ahora sangraba en el suelo sin signos vitales._

_Sin miramientos Kamui gritó, presa del pánico corrió, pero su cuerpo tropezó en el trayecto y fue apresado por unos brazos fuertes que lo elevaron por sobre el suelo y lo llevaron dentro de la reunión – ¿Funcionará?- escucho una voz femenina, entre gimoteos incontrolables _

–_Claro que funcionará- una voz absorbente le respondió._

–_Por favor, por favor no me maten, no me maten- el niño rogó y una mano se poso en su frente y enseguida una voz mas suave, proveniente de la misma voz le dijo al oído –no llores, no temas, olvida todo, olvídalo todo mañana será un nuevo día- y sutilmente el sueño se apodero de él. La segunda identidad reapareció, "todo lo malo que me ocurre es solo parte de una pesadilla, y las pesadillas no son reales". _

_A la mañana siguiente todo funcionaba normalmente._

El aire congelado, escalofríos recorrían sus espinas dorsales y un silencio pesado lleno la sala.

–Seishirou, se que esto te va a resultar muy cruel de mi parte, pero sí es comprobable la existencia de las tres personas que aparecen en este relato es posible que esto sea de suma importancia.

–No lo se pero… creo que esto es mas arriesgado de lo que pensé.

–Dame una copia de esto, yo mismo me ocupare de comprobar la existencia de estos tipos despreciables, tengo muy buenos contactos. Tu encárgate de darle esto al chico que escribirá el documental, recuerdo que mencionaste que era de tu suma confianza…- tomo una copia y tras despedirse se marcho de la casa apresuradamente.

77777777777777777777777777777

Al día siguiente Seishirou batallo completamente para dar la clase a Kamui, sin recordar de su "relación" con el militar y el fuerte descubrimiento del día anterior; a penas y pudo tener algo de concentración para explicar su enseñanza.

Kamui tenía un dolor profundo dentro de él al no poder confesarle toda la verdad. Contarle de su "trabajo como cupido" (el cual estaba funcionando bastante bien), contarle de su trato, sentirse apegado a alguien más, con deseos de salir de su cárcel particular. Pero lamentablemente no habría más de esto. Al menos no por el momento.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lunes del mal.

Otro día más sin Kamui, nuevamente tendría que ser paciente si quería que Seishirou le contara sobre su niño.

Fuuma ahora no la haría de tonto y le marcaría diciendo que había algo urgente. Trataría de pensar en otras cosas y concentrarse en su labor, todo debía salir perfecto, todo por Kamui.

Seichiiro entro a la oficina, sin tocar, ni avisar, a una velocidad fuera de lo normal y una gran agitación, se detuvo mirando fijamente a los ojos del dueño de la imprenta y se aproximo extendiéndole unos papeles –lamento llegar tarde… estuve estudiando los papeles que Seishirou me dio, te mando esto, dijo que ya no te hablaría, al menos no por un tiempo…- Fuuma tomo los papeles y Seichiiro salió tan rápido como había entrado.

Se quedo mirando los papeles unos momentos pestañeando confundido por la actitud del adulto, y se alzo de hombros acomodándose en su silla para comenzar a leer:

Fuuma, por favor no le escribas mas a Kamui, parece que eso lo esta metiendo en problemas; Supongo que es eso y te lo expondré para que tengas confianza en mi; Al parecer el tipo que se hace cargo de la seguridad del lugar ha sonsacado a Kamui para tener una relación con él, tal vez sea a cambió de su salida u otras cosas convenientes, (a mi me parece repugnante), dejemos que las cosas avancen y cuando llegue el momento lo aclararemos todo.

Fuuma arrojo la nota al suelo, le dolía mucho. Se sentía traicionado, confundido. Deslizo una mano por su cabellera, tratando de pensar las cosas claras _"Esta siendo sonsacado… Seishirou lo dijo… pero entonces ¿Por qué aun así me siento tan condenadamente mal?" _se quedó quieto unos momentos mas, en los que un mar de emociones le turbaron.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ello. Aunque no por eso el dolor disminuyo. Y continuo leyendo las hojas anexadas, eran los formatos para el documental que debía firmar. Los puso en el escritorio dispuesto a hacerlo, al dar la vuelta al documento una hoja salió, llamándole la atención al reconocer la letra de Kamui en ella.

Era la hoja que había dejado conmovidos al maestro y al editor el día anterior…

No tardo mucho cuando ya había brincado de su asiento, con su corazón latiendo furioso, el escrito hablaba por si solo… trafico de niños… tomo su celular y marco un numero.

- ¿Diga?- le contesto una voz del otro lado de la línea

- ¿Kenji? Habla Fuuma-

-Hola- contesto en un tono más serio de lo normal – ¿Necesitas algo?

-… desgraciadamente si, ¿Puedes ayudarme?-

-No lo se, dime y yo veré-

-Necesito… necesito saber si puedes ponerme en contacto con los "xxx"

No hubo respuesta del otro lado –claro, si es que aun puedes- agrego Fuuma.

-Fuuma… esto es muy complicado, te marco en una hora- y colgó.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? Diganme lo que piensan, acepto toda clase de criticas, siempre y cuando esten bien enfocadas y de manera EDUCADA, (ya me siento la gran cosa) nuevamente:

Agradesco ENORMEMENTE a Kiseki nkoi por su comentarios y apoyo, lamentablemente no nos hemos podido encontrar en el msn pero espero pacientemente que pronto podamos platicar (por cierto Kiseki...¿Me podrías pasar tu canal Youtube otra vez? es que se me perdio... triste historia haha).

Lamentablemente no he podido continuar la historia, puesto que estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones escolares y todos los maestros se empeñan en ponernos mas trabajo de lo normal... (malditos) y eso limita mucho mi tiempo. Solo me resta recordarles que ya estamos en la "recta final".


	12. Chapter 12

Hummm… Se que el capitulo quedo publicado el 14/dic… ¡Mi cumpleaños! Aunque debo decir que no me siento muy complacida por ello hehe… no me inspira mucho (irónico) recordar que tengo que madurar, porque soy muy inmadura. En vista de ello decidí alargar el capitulo, eso me da un aire de mas seriedad (he que ilusa soy) esperando que les agrade, me disculpo como es de costumbre por la tardanza, ya estoy por salir de vacaciones así que les aseguro que no tardare en volver con el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les agrade.

**Acción:**

Una hora después el teléfono sonó, como lo esperado, las manos de Fuuma temblaron al contestar. Pero estaba decidido, el tendría que hacer algo y lo haría lo mas rápido posible.

– ¿Si diga?-

– ¿Qué no quedo conforme con lo que le dije?- una voz conocida sonó del otro lado de la línea.

–Pues… no, señor "Cruel"- sonrió aun sabiendo que él no lo vería. Tomo un respiro –ahora no es meramente por cuestiones de pedir información.

–Y eso es lo que me temo- confeso Cruel serio –es por ello que no queríamos involucrarlos mas…

–Pero, pero escuche señor Cruel, aquí tengo información que es vital para sus investigaciones, con esto ustedes pueden ir por Baster- se apresuro a decir.

– ¡¿Por qué clase de organización nos esta tomando?! ¡¿Una gubernamental?! A diferencia de ellos nosotros si tenemos verdaderas reglas, una de ellas es que no aceptamos información de ajenos a la "xxx". Lo lamente Fuuma, pero no puedo escuchar nada de lo que me tengas que decir, será mejor que te apartes y nos dejes el campo libre a nosotros- nadie hablo por un espacio corto de tiempo, que aparentaba ser mas lago.

–... Sabe, no creo justo esto. En realidad esto sería una gran información y es por parte del hijo de la señora Shirou-

-La vida tampoco es justa, sin embargo sin reglas estaría todo peor. Aunque sea información de alguien como él no funcionaría si esta no fue obtenida por un miembro de la organización- Fuuma dio un golpe a su escritorio que pudo ser escuchado por Cruel –por otra parte… me interesa mucho su caso… vera, esto no es muy usual en mi… pero ¿Qué tal si entra a la "xxx"? Yo mismo le asesorare, confié en mí-

–Hacer una cosa así me involucraría con cosas que no quisiera comprometerme… es demasiado peligroso

–Dije que confíes en mi ¿No? Tu has lo que te digo, piénsalo bien, esta es una buena oportunidad-

Ya no quedaba mucho por hacer, ni por pensar, en realidad parecía que Kamui nunca regresaría. Días atrás se llego a convencer de que Kamui, aunque fuese liberado nunca regresaría como antes, ya no sería el mismo chico que conoció, pero aun guardaba una esperanza. Todo aquello era demasiado mortificante para ambos –de acuerdo, entrare, confiare- le dijo indeciso.

– ¡Excelente!- aplaudió el hombre –te veré esta misma noche fuera del hotel donde nos vimos la ultima vez, arreglare todo y créeme, no te arrepentirás- la llamada se corto. Fuuma cayo contra el respaldo de su asiento sintiéndose mas asustado que antes, el solo hecho de recordar lo que aquellas personas hacían _"Poner bombas… eso es terrorismo" _le asustaba mucho tener que lidiar con algo parecido, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Solo le quedaba aguardar.

7777777777777777777777777777777

– ¿Quieres algo de comer?- preguntaba Seishirou a su lindo niño que yacía acostado en el amplio sofá de su sala. El chico rechazo el ofrecimiento amablemente e invito al hombre a acercarse a él. Seishirou no tardo mucho para cumplir su deseo y se sentó haciéndose un espacio a su lado para después besar tiernamente su frente, el niño dio un suspiro soñador –me moriría si no pudiera estar contigo- le susurro tomando su mano entre las suyas. Subaru le miro interrogante, pero luego comprendió a lo que se refería –No te preocupes yo no permitiré que nada nos separe- le contesto firmemente ocasionando un sobresalto en el adulto – ¿No permitirás? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Subaru apretó las manos que sostenían las suyas pero no dijo nada.

Seishirou se sintió molesto internamente por tanto misterio, pero sabía que si quería tener su absoluta confianza, no se la ganaría haciendo desplantes infantiles y objeciones absurdas justo como lo haría cualquier inmaduro, pero no él, él se ganaría la total confianza de Subaru inteligentemente –te amo- le dijo ganándose la mirada de sorpresa que el menor le dedicaba seguida de una sincera sonrisa –quiero confinarte algo, algo muy importante para mi, pera Fuuma y para Kamui- inmediatamente el muchacho se repantigó en el sillón mostrándole que tenía toda su atención –Fuuma y yo hemos planeado algo muy minucioso para recuperar a Kamui… como sabes la gente que esta involucrada es muy peligrosa, prefiero que no te enteres de que clase de gente hablo… pero necesito tu ayuda- Subaru estaba apunto de interrumpirle pero la voz de su pareja le detuvo –necesito que… necesito que entrevistes a Suuken Baster- Subaru se recargo en él y le susurro –de acuerdo… tu ganas- Seishirou le vio confundido.

Subaru se puso de pie frente a él peinándose con una mano hacia atrás en un acto de reflejo –tu ganas, se que quieres saber lo que me pasa, lo entiendo, pero es que me resulta tan complicado tan… ¡Sufrible! Si, es tan sufrible hablar de ello, pero a la vez, cuando lo pienso, creo que esto sería tan tonto para ti… que yo- bajo la mirada –que me da vergüenza contarte.

El corazón de Seishirou dio un salto y una gran ternura le embargo, al grado que no pudo evitar soltar una exhalación –lo de Baster va en serio ¿eh?- rió ligeramente y el niño le miro fijamente con una sonrisa compasiva –pero haremos esto, por ti y por mi, primero- le jalo para que se volviera a sentar a su lado –quiero hablarte de mi, de mi vida y si al final te sientes mejor me hablaras de lo que te pasa ¿Es un trato?

Subaru se atrevió a besarlo –si, lo es- y se acomodo para indicarle que empezara.

Seishirou se relajo, sabía que lo que diría no era fácil, pero aun así debía hacerlo, tarde o temprano (y mejor temprano que tarde) –Bien… mi padre fue el fundador de los hoteles Nami Ray- hubo una pausa en la que el mas joven se sobresalto e iba a comentar algo pero fue detenido –…Mis padres siempre me enviaron a buenas escuelas, una de ellas tuve un gran maestro, un erudito en todo el sentido de la palabra. Él me enseño una cosa muy importante (y algo que ha influido totalmente en mi vida), esa es que nuestras vidas no deben moverse en sentido al dinero sino a lo que realmente deseamos- Ambos se sonrieron –fue en ese momento que yo dije: voy a dedicarme a hacer lo que realmente me gusta. Durante ese tiempo, inspirado por mi maestro decidí ser escritor. Desafortunadamente mi deber como heredero es hacerme cargo de los hoteles, mis padres hicieron de todo por alejarme de mis sueños, me cerraron todas las puertas y… cuando fallecieron en ese accidente… no tuve forma de evitar mis obligaciones, bueno, habría sido así de no ser por una persona de confianza, él junto con algunas otras personas se han hecho cargo de representarme, mientras yo me dedico a buscar mi sueño que no ha sido nada sencillo, debido a todo lo que mis padres hicieron pero aun tengo esperanza- y cerro con un suspiro, el chico que le escuchaba le miraba serenamente y comprendió que era su turno de hablar.

Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó –pues yo… veras… es como si fuera tu pero durante la época en la que tus padres… te- no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró pero no lloro, Seishirou tomo su mano –lo que ocurre con mi familia es que mis padres me cuidan demasiado, sabes, ellos son unas buenas personas, amables, pero me ha sido complicado tratar lo nuestro con ellos- Seishirou abrió los ojos de impresión –yo soy muy sincero con ellos, ya los he preocupado bastante antes, es por eso que me vine a vivir aquí solo, mi hermana me viene a visitar, y no deseo preocuparlos más, así que les hable de lo que siento por ti y ellos… simplemente no lo tomaron bien, ellos me dijeron que me van a separar de ti y me van a enviar a otra escuela ellos son muy capaces de eso y más… pero a mi no me importa voy a huir, voy a mantenerme, y…- un dedo en su labio le detuvo, era Seishirou que le sonreía.

–Subaru… tranquilo… no vayas tan apurado- le beso la frente –entiendo lo que dices, ahora comprendo la razón por la que has estado tan estresado este tiempo- tuvo que detenerse para aclararse la garganta –y escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir… no voy a permitir que huyas de tu casa solo por algo así, huir nunca es la solución de nada juntos vamos a superar esto ¿De acuerdo?- Subaru asintió con la cabeza para luego acurrucarse entre los brazos de su amante.

Seishirou le estrecho cariñosamente. Pero un pensamiento acudió a su cabeza, no todo podía estar tranquilo después de todo –Subaru lo de Suuken es en serio- trato de sonar a fin a sus palabras, el joven se paralizo –pero necesito saber si estas de acuerdo, no quiero que hagas algo simplemente porque yo te lo pido.

Subaru se distancio silencioso y alzo sus ojos para fijarlos en los ojos de su maestro expresando molestia –sabes, es tonto que necesites saberlo. A mi punto de vista ya he dejado en claro que quiero ayudar- rió un poco antes de ser atrapado entre los labios del mayor.

777777777777777777777777

Una noche de aparente calma, Fuuma Monou salió directamente a la cita planeada esa misma tarde, con la promesa de un "no te arrepentirás" en la bolsa. Llego al hotel divisando al hombre que le esperaba recargado a una camioneta.

Cruel le hizo señas de que se acercara, a lo que Fuuma obedeció sin dudar –buenas noches Fuuma-san- Fuuma simplemente cabeceo en forma de saludo –sube, te están esperando- le indico abriéndole la puerta de la camioneta y subiendo después el mismo. Un conductor extra saludo a Monou, y todos partieron en silencio.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a una casa muy iluminada, con un agradable jardín a la entrada, fueron recibidos inmediatamente por dos personas quienes les abrieron la puerta de entrada.

A penas entraron y Fuuma diviso el lugar, una gran sala a la entrada, con varias sillas y sillones acomodados estratégicamente para que todos lograran verse entre si, (es decir, que estaban en circulo) la mayor parte de estos estaban ocupados. Fuuma y Cruel, tomaron lugar siendo constantemente observados por dado que el más joven de ambos (y hablo de Fuuma) era un completo desconocido para todos.

Un golpe atrajo la atención de todos. Aparentemente era el "líder" quien los llamo estrellando su mano contra una mesa de centro que se encontraba frente a él –buenas noches- dijo –demos inicio a esta sesión- algunos cuchicheos que sonaban entre las personas se detuvieron de momento –antes de comenzar con la rutina, y como todos ya fueron avisados, vamos a presentar a tres nuevos miembros de nuestra organización.

Cruel golpeo levemente el hombro de su invitado y le hizo señas con la mirada para que pasara al frente. Al principio Fuuma no comprendió bien el mensaje, pero al ver como los otros nuevos caminaban hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el "líder", se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos –Ellos son asesorados por: "Tentación", "Cárcel" y "Cruel"- les señalo a cada uno y prosiguió –y quiero agregar que Cruel hablo conmigo esta tarde, me dijo que su pupilo tenía algo muy serio que informarnos a todos- dicho esto tomo del brazo a Fuuma y le hizo pasar al centro.

Fuuma tembló nervioso, todos le observaban en silencio esperando lo que tuviera que decir. Pero al concentrar su mente en quien tanto amaba lentamente se relajo y logro concentrarse lo suficiente para hablar claramente –Buenas noches- comenzó a decir –yo no estaba enterado que todo esto pasaría… no se por donde empezar- se rasco la cabeza en un acto de reflejo.

– ¡Mi nombre es "Sedición" y soy alcohólico"!- exclamo un bromista entre el publico, todos rieron –tranquilo, nadie te va a medir como hables, solo di lo que tengas que decir.

Fuuma rió un poco –de acuerdo, no se si debo decir mi nombre, pero yo soy la pareja de él hijo de la señora Shirou, Kamui Shirou…- hubo un silencio perturbador –él fue raptado por su padre adoptivo Suuken Baster- algunos gritos de "infeliz", "Baster es un hijo de perra" y otras expresiones de enojo se escucharon por todo el lugar –yo he estado haciendo todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta y en el camino me tope con esto- y de este modo, Fuuma saco la carta escrita por Kamui y comenzó a leerla en voz alta. Diversas expresiones aparecieron entre ellos conforme las palabras eran recibidas, y al término de ellas Fuuma alzo su rostro y noto en ellos un gran escándalo, algunos gritaban molestos y otros reían, otros mas seguían tan callados, como indignados, asunto que llamo la atención de Fuuma de sobremanera.

– ¡Ahí lo tienen, he ganado la apuesta!- grito uno de los hombres sentado junto al líder, y continuo haciendo ademanes de jubilo junto a otros que reían.

Frente a él se pararon otras personas y les daban sus felicitaciones. ¡Al diablo! Fuuma no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, el dueño de la imprenta tuvo que buscar entre el ruido a Cruel, y le encontró con una gran sonrisa irónica haciéndole señas de que regresara a su sitio.

Fuuma obedeció frunciendo el ceño, extrañado con todo lo que estaba pasado –Cruel, dime ¿De qué tanto se ríen?- le pregunto inclinándose hacia él intentado que los demás no le escuchasen.

–Es que…- pero Cruel se vio interrumpido por la voz del líder.

–Paren ya- ordeno –el joven no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando y ya se asusto- unas risas disimuladas sonaron entre algunos miembros del lugar –Antes que dar explicaciones ¿Por qué mejor no le damos un nuevo nombre a nuestro novato? ¡A ver!- volteo hacia Cruel quien inmediatamente se paro y alzo su voz –Denme el honor de darle el nombre- exclamo para que todos le escucharan –como ya tenemos a una "Secuestro" y un "Cárcel" yo propongo "Separación" para mi amigo, dado que yo conozco su causa mejor que nadie- todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El líder tomo la palabra –Bien, joven "Separación" le explicare el origen de nuestros nombres… aquí cada uno de nosotros recibimos un titulo de acuerdo a la razón por la que cada uno decidió unirse a la "xxx"; por ejemplo el señor "Cruel" se le llama así no porque el sea muy cruel, sino porque decidió enfrentarse contra la crueldad de un millonario que había adoptado a una niña discapacitada y que le maltrataba constantemente, dado que era un hombre con muchas influencias nadie podía hacer nada… hasta que el señor "Cruel" se unió a nosotros y le dimos su merecido…- Fuuma se sintió mas concierto con su nuevo apodo –y sobre las risas eh…- el mismo tuvo que detenerse para aguantarse la risa –vera, lo que esa carta escrita por el hijo de la señora Shirou dice ya lo habíamos averiguado, hace como dos semanas…

Repentinamente Fuuma sintió que la sangre le hervía de coraje –si es así ¡¿Por qué es que no han hecho nada?!- interrumpió el discurso del líder.

­–Cálmese por favor, permítame, permítame explicarle- bajo su voz haciendo ademanes con sus manos para relajar la tención – ¿Quién ha dicho que no estamos trabajando en el caso Shirou? Si hemos hecho ya un gran avance en esto… con esta carta nosotros podemos confirmar lo que todos creíamos pero que nos faltaba un ligero detalle sobre- hizo una pequeña pausa para hacer un énfasis en sus palabras –la chica que menciona la carta, pero ya todo esta esclarecido ¿No es así?- todos asintieron –entonces hace una semana exactamente algunos miembros del grupo hicieron una apuesta con respecto a esta afirmación- y las risas volvieron –la apuesta se hizo en circunstancias graciosas, es por eso que se ríen, por favor no se enoje- lo decía porque el rostro de Fuuma expresaba mucha seriedad, al grado de confundirse (quizá no tan erróneamente) con enojo.

Al término de estas palabras continuaron con la sesión acostumbrada por la "xxx" presentando a los demás miembros y hablando sobre otros casos de los cuales en su mayoría Fuuma desconocía y estos le sorprendían ya que eran cosas terribles –sobre el caso Shirou- expreso Cruel –"Separación" es dueño de una imprenta esta trabajando en una revista que ha ganado ya mucha popularidad, probablemente nos pueda ser útil en esto- el líder asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

–Me parece que podríamos publicar cosas de Suuken Baster alias "el diablo" ¿Esta usted de acuerdo "Separación"?- se dirigió el líder a Fuuma, pero el hombre le observo sonriendo.

–Ya me les adelante- expreso Fuuma –de hecho en este mismo momento se esta escribiendo el artículo de Baster- exagero un poco con los tiempos (ya que Subaru a penas se había enterado de el encargo).

El líder le miro inquieto –te nos adelantaste, si, pero ¿Sabes cómo vas a usarlo?- una mirada cómplice entre ambos y Fuuma comprendió a lo que se refería.

–Si, lo se bien- contesto.

77777777777777777777777777

En otra parte de la ciudad Seichiiro Aoki descansaba sobre su cama, había tenido un día ajetreado, especialmente durante la tarde. Cuando tuvo que realizar la llamada que Seishirou le había casi ordenado que hiciera…

"_Por el amor de Dios, espero y que nada salga mal" deseaba Seichiiro antes de marcar el numero que tenia en su agenda. Respiro hondo y marco._

_Del otro lado de la línea, Kanoe contestaba el celular del futuro gobernador – ¿Si diga?- pregunto._

–_Disculpe, soy el editor de la revista "juventud en extremo" Seichiiro Aoki, deseo hablar con el señor Suuken Baster, por favor ¿Podría comunicarme con él?_

_Kanoe analizo la situación, como buena asistente, iba todo el equipo de trabajo rumbo a una junta importante, y vio oportuno para Suuken recibir la llamada –permítame un momento- se giro en busca del político -¡Señor Baster!- le llamo tapando el celular para disimular su voz –le llama el editor Seichiiro Aoki de una revista, juventud en extremo, parece interesante ¿No lo cree?- le sonrió, Suuken le correspondió tomando el celular y delicadamente acariciando su mano, provocando en aquella mujer un sonrojo._

_Suuken contesto el teléfono mientras observaba la reacción de su empleada –Habla Suuken Baster, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- se dio la vuelta para hablar más cómodo._

–_Soy Seichiiro…-_

–_Si ya me dijeron eso, tengo algo de prisa, por favor, hable rápido, si no les es muy inoportuno-_

–_No, no. Señor, vera, estamos escribiendo un articulo para una revista sobre gente impórtate para el país y nosotros lo escogimos a usted para el primer articulo que se escribirá… deseamos plantear con usted LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE una cita para realizar una entrevista, el articulo se publicara en la siguiente quincena de la revista, es decir, la próxima semana y…-_

– _¡Perfecto! Ahora mismo estoy en campaña y cualquier cosa que me permita acercarme a la sociedad me caería bastante bien, ¿Comprende? Le comunicare con mi asistente y organícense para la entrevista yo estoy disponible para ustedes- y le paso rápidamente el teléfono a Kanoe sin siquiera darle una oportunidad a Seichiiro de darle las gracias apropiadas._

–_Soy la asistente del señor Baster, Kanoe- contesto la mujer._

–_Ah, si, eh… quisiera hacer una cita para una entrevista lo más rápido posible, de preferencia hoy o mañana- dijo Seichiiro más molesto que antes._

_La mujer se detuvo a hojear el calendario –pues…- suspiro cansada –hoy definitivamente no se puede, pero mañana el señor Baster tendrá una comida con sus amigos después de una rueda de prensa que se dará a las 3:00 PM ¿Le parece si ustedes se "meten" durante la comida para realizar esa entrevista, es que en serio, no veo otra manera en la que puedan hacerla pronto- Seichiiro asintió –entonces…- se para escribir en algo –Mañana vengan antes de que se termine la rueda de prensa que será como a las 4:00 y se presentan ante en señor Baster con su __gaffete__ de la revista y le dicen a que vienen y con eso bastara ¿Bien?- Seichiiro respondió ya mas tranquilo y le dio las gracias para luego colgar._

Respiro ya durmiéndose, solo deseando que Seishirou no lo echara a perder todo…

7777777777777777777777777

Fuuma estaba molesto, todo lo que había hecho. Presentarse en un grupo extremista, y pero aun ¡Unirse! Y todo para nada, era algo que le había incomodado durante toda la reunión con la "xxx". Afortunadamente había acabado y ahora tenía tiempo para hacer los reclamos correspondientes –Cruel… te exijo una explicación ¡Ahora mismo! ¿Para qué querrías que me uniera a la "xxx"? Dime ¿Qué esta pasando con Kamui?- como era de esperarse Cruel ni se inmuto ante el enojo de Fuuma, lo llevo de regreso al hotel en completo silencio y ahí decidió que el martirio de Fuuma debía acabar.

Lo tomo de los hombros y le miro severo – Te dije que confiaras en mi ¿No? Créeme, después de todo esto me agradecerás, se que ahora mismo no entiendes nada, tu solo dedícate a publicar a hacer lo que tengas que hacer con lo del articulo, nosotros tenemos ahora todo bajo control, cuando llegue el momento yo mismo, te lo juro, yo mismo te explicare todo y te sacare de aquí- soltó a Fuuma, quien ahora lucia mas confundido, y por lo tanto mas irritado que antes –ahora, vete a tu casa y has lo que tienes que hacer, te veo en una semana, iré a tu casa… ya tengo tu dirección no te preocupes.

Pero lejos de que Fuuma se marchara, Cruel tuvo que irse al ver la inmovilidad del novato.

Un rato después Fuuma se marcho, ahora mas triste que antes.

777777777777777777777777777777777

Al día siguiente, durante la rueda de prensa Subaru se presento, torciendo el distintivo de la empresa, repasando en su mente todo lo que Seishirou le había indicado que tenía que preguntarle y como debía actuar, aunque aun así no lograba tranquilizarse, el solo hecho de recordar que se presentaría frente al hombre que había secuestrado a Kamui le hacia sentir una fuerte presión en el estomago, pero resistió lo mas posible. Y al término de la rueda de prensa se presento en aparente serenidad frente a Baster.

–Ah… así que decidieron interrumpir mi comida- bromeo Suuken, provocando unos escalofríos en el estudiante.

–Lo siento Señor Baster, pero yo solo cumplo órdenes, no escogí el horario-

–Pero no te excuses, no me molesta en lo absoluta, es mas, te invito a comer con nosotros, sabes eres un muchacho muy atractivo… me recuerdas a alguien- y soltó una carcajada que encolerizo al muchacho. Porque el sabía muy bien a quien se refería.

Subaru logro controlarse, tantas horas observando el autocontrol casi perfecto de Seishirou habían sido de utilidad –agradezco su invitación, pero si pudiésemos empezar la entrevista, le estaría aun mas agradecido- no podía creer de donde sacaba tantas fuerzas, era un gran actor, casi presumía de una gran sonrisa que aparentaba una gran segundad.

–Me parece perfecto, sígame- se subieron a una camioneta y ahí comenzó la entrevista.

Solo preguntas que parecían de rutina, fecha de nacimiento, gustos, disgustos, hobbies, entre otras cosas. Y durante la comida, Subaru observo detenidamente a los otros comensales, una mujer rubia, alta delgada, de ojos claros y acento alemán (porque era la mas conversadora Subaru le logro escuchar); otro mas delgado piel pálida ojos verdes, uno mas robusto, calvo, ojos negros, bastante alto… otros tres mas invitados, pero de los seis, estos tres sobresalían, ya que hacían muchas bromas sobre lo que Baster decía.

Al finalizar la comida, Subaru se marcho con una inexplicable "buena impresión" de lo que era Baster, solo que al recordar el comentario sobre "que le recordaba a alguien" toda buena impresión se borraba.

Casi al anochecer, Subaru fue a la casa de su amado novio a llevarle la entrevista. Con mucho cuidado, trabajo y atención ajustaron la entrevista al nuevo articulo, con los detalles de Kamui, sobre su falta de atención y agregando el terrible recuerdo de los niños. Fue un largo trabajo que concluyeron muy satisfactoriamente.

77777777777777777777777777777

Esa misma noche, un evento inesperado ocurrió en el cuarto de Kamui.

Un muy eufórico Kusanagi Shiyu entro a la habitación sobresaltando a Kamui – ¡Felicidades Kamui! Eres un genio- expreso –el perro funciono, a penas se lo di ella no pudo rechazarme: dentro de una hora vuelvo… tendrás tu libertad- a penas y el muchacho logro reaccionar cuando Kusanagi ya e había marchado dejándolo totalmente inerte recostado en el sillón.

…

Una hora después el militar regreso abriendo la puerta completamente –perdona la espera, solo nos cerciorábamos de que no hubiera espías, puedes salir- Kamui no respondió, solo se puso de pie, casi instintivamente –vamos, no hay tiempo que perder ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás contento?- le jalo del brazo para que se apresurara a salir. Pero él no contesto, solo se dejo guiar.

Le impresiono la forma en la que los otros oficiales le miraban, unos se disculpaban con palabras, otros con miradas, o gestos de duelo. Kamui no comprendía sus acciones. Y al salir de la horrible casa le recibió un carro afuera, donde fue subido casi a empujones, debido a la lentitud de sus movimientos y llevado a algún otro lado.

Llegaron a una casa bastante grande, pero solo de un piso. Una mujer les recibió y contuvo fuera de la casa, se presento como Tokiko Magami, la tía de Kamui, la mujer al verle no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre el para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo y seguidamente besar sus mejillas –mi Kamui, mi niño, por fin volviste a casa, por favor escúchame y créeme lo que te voy a decir- una fuerte mano le tomo de la muñeca, era Shiyu quien le sonreía afablemente.

–Dirá, lo que le vamos a decir- agrego el militar. Kamui se distancio de la mujer, sintiéndose asqueado de lo que creyó era hipocresía.

–No, Kamui, perdóname si te asusto, pero déjanos explicarte- le dijo la mujer agachando su rostro.

–Nosotros somos seguidores de la "xxx"- hablo Kusanagi Shiyu –desde que supimos lo de tu caso, mi gente y yo nos ofrecimos para encerrarte en ese terrible lugar, perdónanos, lo hacíamos por una buena causa- Kamui se sentía cada vez mas deprimido, exigía con sus ojos una exposición clara de las cosas.

Tokiko Magami paso a exponer todo lo relacionado con la "xxx" junto con la relación que tenía con su madre y este asunto quedo concluso para Kamui, aunque lamentable o afortunadamente los recuerdos de la separación con su madre no volvieron –ahora, Kamui, lo que el señor Kusanagi intento decirte es que nosotros planeamos tu rescate, no queríamos que involucraras a más gente, es por eso que tuvimos que tomar medidas con tu… bueno, creo que también se le diría novio ¿No?- soltó una risa nerviosa –nos marcharemos del país dentro de una semana, el joven Monou ha demostrado ser un gran investigador, tenemos la esperanza de que pronto vendrá a buscarte, entiendes por qué no podemos dejar que te alejes mucho de casa ¿Verdad? Dejemos esto Kamui- la mujer comenzó a llorar y abrazo nuevamente a su sobrino, Kusanagi se despidió silenciosamente para no interrumpir el momento –tu madre esta adentro esperándote… ¿Estás listo? Ella te ha esperado por tantos años, nosotros de amamos- le libero del abrazo pero le tomo de la mano para guiarle dentro de la casa.

Thoru Shirou estaba sentada en el sillón de la acogedora sala con sus manos apretadas, como si estuviese rezando, derramando copiosas lagrimas y luchando por contener lo gimoteos que le atormentaban. No tengo palabras para describir el amor con el que ambos, madre e hijo se reencontraron, sin dejar de llorar y lamentarse los años perdidos de convivencia, corrijo, los años robados de convivencia…

Gracias a todos por leer, gracias realmente especialmente a mi muy apreciada Kiseki-san (¿puedo llamarte así?) a quien tristemente no he podido encontrar en el msn hehe… pero espero que pronto muy pronto sea, tus porras han servido de mucho HABLO EN SERIO.

Agradecería mucho si me dejaran algún comentario especialmente de este capitulo solo pulsen el botón que dice "review" y díganme lo que piensan… si se dan cuenta ya estoy por terminar, no se si desean un lemon para el ultimo capitulo, ¡¡uno mejor que antes claro esta!! Se admiten regalos de cumpleaños XD


	13. Chapter 13

Aprendí a saborear el placer de escribir un capitulo largo, creo que me van bien, este es el último capitulo de este fanfic, espero de todo corazón que sea de su máximo agrado…

**ACCIÓN:**

Miércoles

Seichiiro esperaba pacientemente recibir el artículo, Seishirou le había avisado que su "alumno" estaría ahí por la tarde, al salir de la escuela. Le movía mucho la curiosidad de conocer que clase de chico se refería, fue altamente recomendado por alguien tan intelectual como Seishirou, era entonces alguien en toda la extensión esperado, casi deseado.

Llamaron a la puerta, debía ser quien esperaba. No había segunda opción.

Abrió la puerta cortésmente, el chico le esperaba con unas hojas en una capeta bajo el brazo –adelante, yo soy el encargado de esto, mi nombre es Seichiiro- el joven asintió casi mecánicamente, con un aire de solemnidad, una madurez sobresaliente.

Si Seishirou estuviera ahí diría que dichos aspectos eran los que le atraían tanto, junto a esa belleza "femenina".

Su sonrisa fue la que rompió ese aspecto grave, pasando a una familiaridad mas cómoda –buenas tardes Seichiiro-_san_- el saludo fue correspondido –aquí tengo el trabajo- le extendió la entrevista.

Seichiiro la tomo hojeándola. Se dio la vuelta invitando a Subaru a ocupar un lugar en la mesa de la entrada. Fueron minutos de silencio, en la que Seichiiro leía el trabajo con gran entusiasmo y Subaru únicamente se dedicaba a observar las diferentes facetas que el adulto mostraba –es un gran trabajo- le dijo al terminar de revisarlas –solo quitare la mitad y pondré la parte mas importante, ya sabe, la de las hoja del joven Kamui que acomode con la información obtenida de la "xxx"- Subaru dio un brinco al escuchar el nombre de su amigo en esa oración.

Pero se quedo en silencio escuchando todo lo que el editor tenía que decir –ya lo he acomodado bastante bien, para que le digas a Seishirou, estoy seguro que con esto destruiremos a ese corrupto. Es una gran noticia ¿Verdad?- Pero no encontró respuesta solo una fría mirada molesta.

El niño se repantigo –no lo se, quiero creer que es algo bueno lo que me dice, pero simplemente no entiendo mucho- afirmo, Seichiiro literalmente se golpeo la frente frustrado _"He metido la pata" _pensó.

Subaru noto esta acción comprendiendo la situación, _"Bien, con él no me enojo pero Seishirou tendrá que hablar…" _–de acuerdo, si usted tiene la paciencia de explicarme la situación no me molestare, e iré directamente con Seishirou para llevarle su mensaje- era de esperarse la negatividad con la que Seichiiro esperaba que comprendiera que no podía explicarle eso y que era mejor que lo olvidara.

Sobre todo era de esperar que Subaru no se quedara así. Y haciendo uso de su inteligencia y habilidad lentamente fue sacándole detalles sobre ello. No todo, no muy bien explicado, pero al menos ya no se sentía en ceros.

Al final de aquel encuentro Subaru salió, como lo había dicho rumbo a la casa de Seishirou a buscar los complementos a los huecos de la información recientemente obtenida.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Estar con su madre era un goce inexplicable, una victoria sumada frente al hombre que alguna vez le reconoció como padre. Kamui la abrazaba constantemente, buscando sus recuerdos en ella. Pero Thoru se negaba a hablarle de ello, le decía que era por su bien y le creía pero aun así lo deseaba saber todo.

–Por favor hijo mió, no me cuestiones más de eso, no sabes cuanto dolo me provocas.

–Madre yo… yo necesito saberlo para borrar esta sensación de perdida en mi- le besaba las manos. Thoru se acomodo el su silla para alcanzar a besar la frente de su hijo.

El joven Shirou se inclino para que ella lograra realizar dicha acción, puesto que había una silla de ruedas de por medio, Kamui no recordaba la sensación siquiera de que su madre usara dicho aparato para moverse deseaba preguntarle por ello, pero algo dentro de si le frenaba, le horrorizaba –esta bien, ya no haré mas preguntas con respecto a ello, pero quiero pedirles algo- alzo su voz, Tokiko Magami quien estaba sentada a unos metros de ellos le escucho, saliendo de su ensoñación –tal vez no ahora, tal vez no mañana pero prométanme que me dirán lo que me falta por recordar, me ayudaran, prométanmelo- hubo un espacio de tiempo en que no hubo palabras.

–Es una promesa Kamui- expreso Tokiko caminando en dirección a ellos y tomando al Kamui Shirou de la mano –Thoru, lo siento, se que quieres pasar mas tiempo con tu hijo, pero necesito que me lo prestes unos minutos, no tardare te lo aseguro- Thoru les sonrió a ambos y permitió que su hermana se lo llevara a otro cuarto.

La habitación a la que llegaron, Tokiko Magami le informo a su sobrino, sería su cuarto temporalmente, mientras que se iban del país, un lugar amplio de armonioso aspecto, no tenía cosas de más, como adornos o sillas dentro, pero no le faltaba nada. Simplemente una gran cama junto a un armario, una ventana bastante larga con cortinas que se movían por causa del viento que entraba, pero eso si, todo con un aspecto lujoso.

–Por favor Kamui, tengo que pedirte que no incomodes a tu madre más de lo debido- le dijo Tokiko Magami mientras le mostraba el armario con ropa nueva para él –tu madre ha pasado por muchos pesares antes de llegar aquí- Kamui le escuchaba atentamente, se aproximo a ella para tomar ropa nueva para él –si deseas darte una ducha el baño queda al lado de tu cuarto, a la derecha… te diré un secreto, pero necesito tu mayor discreción y que no te alarmes tanto ¿De acuerdo?

Kamui doblo unos pantalones y camiseta limpia sobre la cama, y se dispuso a sacar algo de ropa interior –De acuerdo- saco las prendas del cajón y camino a la puerta abriéndola – ¿Dónde me dijiste que quedaba el baño?- pregunto mirando a fuera.

–A tu derecha- le dijo señalando el lugar.

–Oh, si, ya veo- Kamui cerró la puerta para indicarle que tenía toda su atención

–Ni siquiera yo, que he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo se todo lo que paso la noche que desapareciste, pero…- no pudo sostener su mirada en su sobrino, tuvo que darse la vuelta –esa noche Thoru llego muy herida, la torturaron, desde entonces no puede caminar- Kamui cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza, _gritos _el pudo recordar eso _gritos de auxilio_.

Tokiko corrió a sostenerlo, y con masajes en la espalda logro calmarlo –es mejor que te distraigas, ve a bañarte ¿Si?- el joven asintió y su tía se marcho.

77777777777777777777777777777

Era cerca de la noche cuando Fuuma revisaba la entrevista completa, los papeles casi los podía ver brillar cual oro se tratase.

Dejo de leer para repasar sus planes, nada debía salir mal, los buenos siempre ganan ¿No? Algo de suerte debían tener esa noche, sus manos trémulas sostuvieron el aparato telefónico que lo comunicaría con Baster _"Por el amor de Dios que nada salga mal"._

Marcó el número con su respiración agitada, la línea sonó unas dos o tres veces, cuando una voz femenina contesto –Casa de la familia Baster. Buenas noches.

–Comuníqueme con el señor Baster, de parte de Seichiiro A-Aoki para la revista de Juventud en Extremo-

–Permítame- la espera era más angustiante que antes Fuuma comenzó a sudar.

Justo en ese momento Baster mantenía una cena con sus socios, entre risas y bromas, Ilia van Schanz, era quien dirigía la platica, la mujer alemana que Subaru acababa de conocer, se encontraba de perfecto humor, Luca Canetti el joven de encantadores ojos verdes bebía mientras que Baster contestaba los acertijos que Ilia van Schanz le hacía, de vez en cuando Wieck (como simplemente le llamaban) el hombre robusto intentaba acercar, justo al momento en que Suuken Baster estaba por contestar tocaron a la puerta, era la sirvienta a avisar de la llamada.

–la revista ¿eh?- dijo Luca –contesta aquí la llamada Baster y pon el altavoz que hoy me quiero divertir.

– ¿Te parece divertido una absurda llamada de una revista ridícula?- Wieck pregunto.

Baster miro por unos segundos a Ilia y comprendió que lo que Luca Canetti pedía era lo correcto ante ellos. Descolgó el teléfono de su cuarto indicándole a su sirvienta que se marchara y en un lapso ya estaba a punto de recibir la llamada –Habla Baster- dijo seco, todos aguardaron en silencio.

El corazón de Fuuma "salto" al escuchar al postulado a gobernador, contestar la llamada –Señor Baster, soy Fuuma Monou- aclaro.

Todos se voltearon a ver divertidos –oh, señor Monou, Kamui no se encuentra, salió- Luca y Wieck tuvieron que contenerse para no reír.

–Sabe, en otra ocasión le hubiese agradecido la información, pero no estoy para juegos- Fuuma trato de sonar amenazador –ya lo se todo…- dijo tomando valor.

– ¿De que habla?- Ya no había risitas ni juegos, solo rostros serios dentro de la sala.

–Escúcheme bien, aquí tengo su entrevista y tengo pruebas que lo involucran con una organización de tratantes de blancas, el lunes todo esto será publicado, a menos que me entregue a Kamui Shirou dentro de una hora en…

– ¿Esta usted loco? No se de lo que me esta hablando.

– ¡A las pruebas me remito! No confió en la policía, pero usted sabe que puede pasar cuando se tienen a ciertos enemigos detrás.

–Se refiere a la "xxx" Baster, esto no es bueno- interrumpió Ilia –pregúntale cuanto _geld_ (1) quiere para que _ganz _(2) esto quede borrado- Fuuma logro alcanzar escuchar una voz femenina, pero por lo bajo de su voz no pudo escuchar lo que decía.

–Cálmese Monou, Kamui esta bien, ¿Dijo una hora? ¿En dónde?- su acento cínico, Fuuma se sintió alterado por ello.

–Frente a la escuela "Emir Kusturica" donde Kamui estudiaba, llévelo ahí y váyase yo pasare por él.

–Si, entiendo. No estamos jugando ahora- Baster modulo su voz lo suficiente para sonar veraz –pero ahora ¿Qué pasara con esos datos? ¿Cuánto dinero pide por desaparecerlo?- Fuuma se sintió asqueado.

–Si me trae a Kamui vivo dentro de una hora, tiene mi palabra que nadie ni siquiera la "xxx" lo sabrá- mintió.

–Perfecto, le llevare a Kamui vivo, solo espere ¿Bien?- le dijo tranquilamente.

Fuuma colgó, ahora solo le faltaba esperar, haría unas llamadas y todo su plan estaría en marcha.

– ¡Perfecto Baster! ¿Ahora que harás? Te dijimos que mataras a ese mocoso y a su madre hace mucho tiempo, ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando nos ignoras?- Ilia van Schanz golpeo la mesa frente a ella. Sobresaltando a los otros comensales.

Pero Suuken Baster la miro con odio –Sabes muy bien Ilia Schanz que no me gusta que me hables así- Ilia volvió a golpear el mueble arreciando su voz –pues… Como decían en mi tierra: _Morgen Fruh! _(3) Baster, Seguramente él no dio esa información a la "xxx"- expreso sarcásticamente –Ahora me vas a escuchar, vas a ir a matar a el hijo de Shirou (y yo estaré ahí para asegurarme de que lo hagas) y luego vas con el idiota que llamo y lo matas también ¿Entendido?

Suuken rodó los ojos –Sabes Ilia, exactamente iba a hacer eso, ahora acompáñenme por mi "pequeño hijo"- los tres salieron de la casa en busca de Kamui.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

La respiración al fin había conseguido controlarse, Fuuma miraba al frente decidido, esto era lo que él quería, lo que iba a hacer.

Pero al cabo de varios intentos se dio cuenta que nadie de la "xxx" iría con él. La razón: "Cruel" no le contestaba, ni siquiera Kenji. Todo eso le comenzaba a provocar cierto temor sus planes no estaban saliendo bien después de todo.

Pero aun así se decidió a ir al encuentro con Baster sin importar nada, no tenía miedo, estaba convencido que solo hacia falta algo de valor para recuperar a Kamui, que su fuerza era suficiente para traerle de regreso.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

"Algo impresionante", era el panorama que encontró Suuken Baster seguido por sus aliados al llegar al lugar donde se suponía, mantenía vigilado a al adolescente.

La casa estaba en oscuridad, de no ser por las luces de los comercios cercanos no lo habría divisado tan fácilmente. La puerta de la entrada estaba completamente abierta y se notaba que algunos vándalos habían entrado, ya que restos de papeles, colillas de cigarros (probablemente de marihuana) y latas de pintura estaban regados por la entrada.

Sus pisadas resonaban por las habitaciones destruidas. Vidrios quebrados, sillas sin patas, trozos de madera, paredes que tenuemente se notaba, habían sido rayadas, entre otras cosas se veía dentro; no había focos (probablemente eso eran los vidrios que habían tronado al ser pisados por Ilia van Schanz), probablemente lo que más llamaba la atención del señor Baster, era la ausencia de la gente que él llego a considerar, de confianza.

Luca Canetti hablo con burla en su voz a Baster y fue percibido por todos – ¿Y esto que significa? ¿A caso nos mataras? Sabes muy bien lo que te puede pasar si, _tu_- le señalo con él dedo para remarcar aquella palabra –intentaras algo contra nosotros- todos esperaron por una de las típicas respuestas inteligentes del político.

El desastre fue que nunca contesto, solo se escucho un leve quejido incomprensible.

Ilia tomo la palabra –Baster, responde ¿Qué significa esto?

–Significa que he sido traicionado o que se nos han adelantado- al fin resolvió.

Varias groserías, quejas y amenazas provinieron de los dos hombres contra Baster, Wieck y Luca, pero después Luca hablo mas calmadamente –al menos ya sabemos a donde ir y que hacer- todos asintieron y caminaron rumbo a la salida.

Tras avanzar en el carro algunas cuadras adelante se detuvieron por ordenes de Wieck – ¿Qué es lo que pasa Wieck?- interrogó Ilia, el hombre le respondió con seriedad –Suuken no puede ir con nosotros, él no es un verdadero miembro, a demás no podemos dejar que muera… aun- Baster lo miro con odio –lo siento Suuken, tienes que bajarte del carro, toma un taxi y ve a descansar a tu casa, nosotros te llamaremos en cuanto tengamos todo resuelto- dicho esto Suuken obedeció, inconforme, pero lo hizo.

777777777777777777777777777777

Fuuma llevaba no una hora, ¡Tres horas! Esperando porque Suuken Baster, junto con Kamui llegara, y nada ocurría. Se sentía decepcionado, frustrado, se dio cuenta que su amenaza no había sido tomada como el lo deseaba, bajo la cabeza mirando al asiento de al lado, del carro en el que estaba.

No vendrían, ya lo sabía.

Pero lo único que temía era que Kamui no estuviera bien. Apretó los dientes intentado contener un grito de frustración, no era experto en negociaciones con las organizaciones delictivas, ni lo sería. Pero ¡Cómo lo deseaba ser!

Ya llevaba rato torturándose cuando sonó su celular, de un numero que no reconoció –Diga- contesto desganadamente.

–Fuuma ¿Dónde demonios estas?- una voz bastante familiar y totalmente deseada hablo.

–Cruel… voy para mi casa-

–No, no, no- contesto apresuradamente –ven al hotel ahora mismo- y la llamada se corto.

Fuuma se quedo observando a la calle sin quitar su celular de la oreja, antes de decidir irse al lugar citado.

Unos minutos después se encontró con Cruel, el hombre ni siquiera le saludo al verle, solo lo jalo del brazo y lo condujo al interior de una camioneta.

Se trasladaron a unas cuadras del hotel, donde se detuvieron ha hablar, siendo Cruel quien hablo primero – ¿Reconoces estos rostros?- le arrojo unas fotografías guardadas en una bolsa de plástico.

– ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Fuuma Monou sacando las fotos para proceder a revisarlas con la poca luz que iluminaba su celular.

–Solo responde ¿Los conoces o no?- Cruel lucia realmente tenso y molesto por algo.

Fuuma miro las fotos una tras otra. Internamente le "sonaban" de alguna parte, pero no lograba descifrar de dónde podía ser –no- le respondió.

Cruel bufó fastidiado –recuerdas el escrito que leíste en la reunión ¿No?

Al instante la mente de Fuuma proceso las imágenes –se parecen a los tipos que Kamui describe- afirmo sorprendido.

– ¿Lo ves? La chica rubia, el tipo pálido de ojos verdes y el grandote ese- le señalo uno a uno las imágenes.

–En la reunión pasada se hablo de una apuesta ¿Te acuerdas?- Fuuma asintió –nuestro grupo "xxx" se inició en México, al principio eran puros principiantes que la querían hacer de héroes, en la actualidad no es así, la sede mas importante de la "xxx" la encuentras de hecho en México… la principal existencia de nuestro grupo es debido a lo que llamaríamos, nuestros "archienemigos". Que es el grupo al que pertenece Suuken Baster, un grupo originario de Alemania que se dedica a la compra y venta de esclavos en todos los aspectos, jóvenes, ancianos, niños, no importa como pero ellos se roban a la gente para venderla en páginas que solo existen en determinados tiempos en Internet, pero esta organización es hoy en día la mas grande del mundo, no sabemos a ciencia cierta quien es el líder, pero esa mujer… Ilia van "quien sabe que" originaria de Alemania la hemos visto ya en varios casos importantes, así que ella es de suma relevancia para nosotros- Fuuma observo detenidamente la imagen de la mujer –Fuuma, hace unas horas Ilia junto con los dos tipos que ves en las fotos, fueron a nuestra sede (aunque no había nadie mas que los dueños de la casa) y mataron a todos los que encontraron ahí, casualmente yo pasaba por ahí, desarmado y no pude hacer nada…- quedo en total silencio Fuuma contuvo la respiración –Estas fotos te sirven para la publicación… tómalas y adáptalas- le inclino para abrirle la puerta del carro y aventarlo para que saliera –se que te dije que no te vería hasta después pero todo esto… El lunes voy a tu casa, ten listas unas maletas y despídete de todo por que harás un viaje muy largo- y le cerró la puerta ante el enojo e incomprensión de dueño de la imprenta. Antes de que pudiera preguntar Cruel se marcho.

777777777777777777777777777777

Jueves

Fuuma y Seichiiro se reunieron junto con la gente de "juventud en extremo" para hablar sobre el articulo.

Fue Seichiiro quien dio la explicación del camino que había tomado la investigación, cuidando específicamente que el caso no era por algún interés personal y tratándolo más como una casualidad.

–Si, pero. Esa no es una buena señal para nosotros- dijo uno de los miembros de la directiva.

–Nuestra revista no es para publicar escándalos- afirmo el presidente de "juventud en extremo" con mucha seriedad –pero quiero confiar en la veracidad de su investigación, porque yo he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de usted, de su padre y de la fama que ustedes tienen para investigar datos de famosos, particularmente escuche de un rumor sobre una base de datos donde tienen todos los números telefónicos de políticos y personas del medio artístico.

–Aun nos faltan varios, pero si existe una- interrumpió Fuuma.

–Me parece bueno, para alguien con su dedicación- tomo un respiro –y me agrada bastante el hecho de que una investigación tan profunda haya sacado a la luz algo tan delicado como lo que usted relata, sobre todo, que en su articulo ofrece al señor Suuken Baster, la oportunidad de dar replica a sus palabras; eso me parece muy bueno y yo… yo lo apruebo, pero quiero ver si alguien mas (que no sea usted ni el señor Seichiiro por supuesto) esta de acuerdo conmigo- nadie se movió por un corto lapso, pero después uno tras otro fueron aprobando el articulo.

Para el viernes todos los trabajos que conformaban la revista estaban ya unidos, el no que sería la publicación del lunes.

Todos estaban ansiosos por lo que pasaría.

Seishirou y Subaru trataban de desviar su atención de ese tema, hablando sobre lo que harían con los padres del menor.

Aunque el heredero de los hoteles insistía en hablar con ellos, Subaru se oponía con cualquier excusa. Hasta que el hombre acabo por comprender que si lo quería hacer, no le avisaría al muchacho.

Dicho y hecho, así lo hizo pero fue grande la decepción que se llevo al ver la completa negatividad que los padres le tenían que decidió dejar las cosas por la paz, es decir, con el tiempo ellos acabarían aceptado la realidad.

O estaba la opción fácil y rápida, acabaría por robarse a Subaru. Aunque eso no creía posible, siendo él un hombre tan complicado para realizar algo así.

Los días pasaron como agua en tempestad. Suuken Baster no podía decir que todo había salido a pedir de boca. Debido a que ni uno de los tres tipos que de vez en cuando llego a llamar "aliados" se apareció ni tan solo para saludarle, sabía que eso no era bueno.

De hecho era una mala noticia para él.

Debía de concentrarse en sus deberes de campaña. A pesar de todo eso era lo único que realmente le gustaba y le animaba. Sin embargo durante su última comida importante con los líderes de algunas asociaciones civiles fue sorprendido por algunos miembros de distintos noticieros con unas preguntas que no eran para él una buena señal.

–Señor Baster- le llamo una chica –responda ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- le señalo las fotos tomadas por Cruel días pasados.

– ¿Es cierto que usted no recuerda el nombre de su propio hijo?- otro pregunto.

– ¿De dónde provenían los niños que estaban en su casa?-

– ¿Qué es lo que piensa sobre los "tratantes de blancas"?- y así continuaron abordándolo con más preguntas que él respondía con una amable sonrisa y seguridad increíble.

Solo hubo una foto más que le hizo tantear. Una donde lo captaron en la traicionera entrevista que había tenido con un chico algo parecido a Kamui, sintió un enojo incontenible que le provoco a marcharse del lugar sin desear dar más explicaciones. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Ilia y los demás.

Pero no fue necesario realizar dicha búsqueda, ya que fue la misma Ilia van Schanz quien lo llamo –ya leí el articulo Baster, estas frito si no encuentras a quienes te metieron en esto… ya investigue todo lo que pude- ella dijo, Suuken espero a que ella continuara –Un tipo de nombre Seichiiro Aoki, y el alumno ese Subaru Sumeragi ellos viven en…- procedió a darle las direcciones –El infeliz de Monou cumplió su amenaza, pero me metió en esto, no puedo salir a la calle, así que te corresponde ir por esos tipos para matarlos, apúrate- e Ilia van Schanz procedió a colgar el teléfono.

Suuken miro detenidamente las direcciones, no sería la primera vez que mataría y probablemente tampoco sería la última, a menos que algo le detuviera. Se decidió a escaparse sigilosamente de todos para ir a la residencia del señor Aoki…

Con un par de guantes bien puestos llamo a la habitación, era dentro de un hotel, algo muy bueno para él. Ya que la gente de Ilia era bastante hábil para encubrir esos casos especialmente, un "chivo expiatorio" y todo salía de maravilla.

La puerta se abrió y el afamado Seichiiro Aoki le miro, no era la primera vez que él veía al político en persona, pero nunca le había abierto la puerta de su propia habitación, al ver sus guantes se pregunto si ese sería su ultimo día.

Suuken entro bruscamente al cuarto amenazándole con un arma en la cabeza.

Seichiiro nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo en su vida de morir, las lagrimas salían levemente goteando gruesas por sus mejillas –por favor, deténgase- le suplicaba gimoteando.

– ¡Ustedes me arruinan! ¿Por qué debería dejarte con vida?- sus manos temblaron al ver al hombre desvanecerse al suelo. Cerró sus ojos y disparo contra él, es silenciador del arma amortiguo el sonido. No quiso ver lo que había provocado, nunca le había encontrado el gusto a matar, prefería dejar eso a otros.

Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando una foto colgada en la pared junto a la puerta le llamo la atención, era el hombre al que acabada de disparar junto a lo que podría ser, su esposa e hijos. Tomo la foto y unas gotas de sudor cayeron de su frente contra el vidrio del marco _"Que Dios me perdone" _pensó entristecido en su corazón y salió rumbo a la casa del muchacho.

E increíblemente, cuando estaba por llegar le vio caminando, debía ser una señal. Se bajo del carro con el arma (y la foto) en sus manos y camino para encararle.

La calle estaba solitario, era un barrio muy pacifico al parecer.

Subaru le miro con sus ojos llenos de miedo al ver el arma apuntándole directamente. E inconcientemente cerró los ojos esperando por su muerte.

La mente de Baster era todo un caos. Matar definitivamente no era su fuerte, y ese niño… ¡Ese niño! Era solo una criatura inocente, era imposible que él estuviese involucrado en algo así, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Se parecía tanto a Kamui, a su punto de vista. ¡Y cuánto había hecho sufrir a ese muchacho! Había días en que su conciencia le pesaba tanto que creía que el suicido era lo único que lo calmaría.

Bajo el arma, se dio la vuelta y se marcho en su carro.

Subaru abrió los ojos al escucharlo partir y corrió a la casa para llamar a Seishirou.

777777777777777777777777777

Seishirou gozaba de un gran almuerzo cuando recibió una llamada de Fuuma. Al parecer el muchacho llamaba para agradecerle por todas sus atenciones, le decía que había dejado la imprenta a manos de Kotori, su hermana, y que se marchaba ¿A dónde? Ni siquiera el mismo Fuuma lo sabía, se sintió abatido. Pero al escuchar que le llamaría mas tarde se tranquilizo y la llamada dio por terminada con aparente calma.

Una hora después Subaru le llamo casi al borde del llanto, relatándole una historia sobre un infeliz político a punto de matarlo, su sangre hirvió en furia, trato de apaciguar al muchacho recomendándole que no saliera de su casa y avisándole que él iría para su casa en cuanto arreglara un asunto más.

Seishirou partió al lugar donde había dejado a Kamui la vez que se conocieron. La casa de Suuken Baster.

77777777777777777

El amor era la cosa más grande que había visto Cruel en su vida. Era la razón por la que se había compadecido de Fuuma, y verle listo con sus maletas a la puerta de su casa era algo admirable. Dado que, si él fuera quien estuviese en sus zapatos nunca aceptaría a hacer algo de ese tipo.

Le saludo cortes mente mientras le ayudaba con una de las maletas para llevarle consigo.

La casa a la que llegaron era una completamente desconocida para Fuuma Monou, pero para nosotros queridos lectores no. El lugar donde Kamui le esperaba impaciente.

Se bajaron del carro en silencio, y Cruel procedió a disculparse con Fuuma por todo, –has quedado fuera de la "xxx"- Fuuma abrió los ojos de impresión –eso quiere decir que nunca mas podrás darnos información, pero que eres un seguidor, por lo que se te mantendrá informado de lo que necesites saber. Nada malo te pasara, esto de aquí es mi regalo para ti, me despido- toco la puerta y se marcho rápidamente del lugar.

Fuuma veía en cámara lenta como la puerta se fue abriendo, para topar sus ojos con quien tanto deseaba… frente a él se encontraba un inmóvil Kamui. Unas lágrimas de alegría cayeron por las mejillas de ambos y se fundieron en un abrazo – ¡Fuuma!- grito apresando su rostro contra el pecho del hombre – ¡Sabía que vendrías! Lo sabía, siempre confié en que vendrías aquí- Fuuma no pudo soportarlo más y se entrego en un apasionado beso, recorriendo con su lengua aquellos labios y aquella apetecible boca que tanto anhelaba. "El corazón del uno encerraba inagotable fuente de vida para el corazón del otro" (4).

Sus manos se entrelazaban y momentáneamente se separaban para tocarse, para confirmar si aquello era real. Fuuma acariciaba su espalda, mientras que Kamui recorría su pecho.

Eran capaces de entregarse en un acto de puro amor en ese momento, pero fueron detenidos por una voz.

–Perdón por interrumpir- era Tokiko Magami quien con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo les hablo –el vuelo se va a atrasar, saldremos hasta las seis- aclaro, Fuuma miro a Kamui en busca de respuestas.

El muchacho se pego a él diciendo –no podemos quedarnos aquí Fuuma, nos vamos a Polonia, espero que no te moleste-

–No te preocupes, vine con maletas y dinero, me voy contigo- le respondió, Kamui le sonrió tan bellamente como solo él podía, Fuuma quizo besarle nuevamente, pero la presencia de aquella mujer le detuvo. Se conformo con darle un beso en su frente.

–Ah, Ella es mi tía Tokiko Magami, es quien me planeo todo junto con otras personas- aclaro Kamui.

–Muchas gracias- Fuuma le dio una reverencia.

–Espera a que conozcas a mi madre- Kamui estaba completamente feliz.

Le arrastro hasta el cuarto donde conocería a aquella mujer.

7777777777777777777777777

Seishirou había manejado hasta aquel terrible lugar. Nunca lo había pensado de aquella manera, pero todos esos descubrimientos que giraban sobre Baster le provocaban cierto temor, un odio además por sobre el lugar.

Decidió que era el momento de arreglar las cosas por sus propias manos, tomo su saco y bajo del carro.

Esperaba que al tocar el timbre le recibieran inmediatamente, probablemente con negativas y rechazos abruptos. Pero en cambio nadie le abrió, el lugar estaba solo. Incluso la puerta de la entrada estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Se estremeció. Su mente vagaba entre todas las cosas que podrían ocurrir, desde la completa desaparición de Baster hasta una terrible matanza.

Se aproximo pues hasta la puerta y abrió. El lugar en efecto estaba abandonado, pero aun continuaba en buen estado, los muebles elegantes limpios, todo en perfectas condiciones. Siguió caminando a través del lugar despacio, hasta que comenzó a escuchar una música que sonaba de fondo, era un piano, reconocía la pieza, estaba ya avanzada _"La chacona de Johann S. Bach" _distrajo su mente con aquella preciosa melodía barroca, pensando en la ultima vez que la había escuchado en un concierto para violines.

Busco el origen de toda aquella música, aun manteniendo su paso con lentitud, aunque dentro luchaba por apresurarse ya que estaba por terminar y temía que ya no hubiera mas música que le guiara por aquella enorme casa.

Abrió otra puerta más y miro a los lados, esperando encontrar señal de vida –hola- dijo, pero a penas fue un susurro, la música termino cuando una puerta más fue abierta por él.

Baster se encontraba ahí, frente a un estero que comenzó a sonar con otra pieza. Se encontraba de pie sobre una silla, laborando muy concentrado en algo que Seishirou no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido.

Aquel hombre se esforzaba por atar una gruesa cuerda al techo, justo donde antes colgaba un candelabro enorme.

Fue entonces que el educador logro comprender la magnitud de sus actos, Baster se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que aquella soga no le traicionaría hasta el último momento. El planeaba suicidarse. Seishirou lo miro en silencio hasta que la mirada del suicida se detuvo en la suya, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción –Buenos días- le saludo Baster sin pena alguna –usted maestro, ¿No debería estar trabajando?- le interrogó comenzando a hacer un nudo a la soga para atarla a su cuello.

Seishirou camino hacia él sin saber que hacer –no hoy pedí el día- le respondió desviando su mirada de aquellos ojos depresivos.

–Oh… eso es algo que los maestros no deben hacer-

–Pero tengo otros asuntos que atender-

–Esta bien, yo creo que ya termine- le mostró satisfactoriamente el nudo y se bajo de la silla para tomar un sorbo de un licor que tenía sobre un escritorio cercano – ¿Le gusta la música clásica?-

–Si-

–A mi también… de niño quería ser pianista… eso que suena es el segundo movimiento de… de…- no termino su frase por tratar de recordar el nombre.

–La sonata patética de Beethoven- le agrego Seishirou.

–Si, si- se golpeo la frente –mi mente no esta bien ahora mismo.

– ¿Se va a suicidar usted?- pregunto lo obvio, pero necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta de sus labios.

–Si, ya no soporto esto, sabe. Yo no deseaba hacer todo esto, pero la vida nos lleva a rumbos distintos… y creo que alguien tiene que desempeñar el papel del malo ¿No lo cree?

–No, yo pienso diferente- afirmo serio.

–De cualquier forma, no hay nadie que me extrañe, ni que se preocupe por mi ¿Sabe dónde esta Kamui?- comenzó a temblar.

–No, se supone que usted se lo llevo.

–Si, así fue. Pero los miembros de la "xxx" se lo llevaron, pensé que ya estaría a salvo de mi…- Seishirou se quedo en profundo silencio –cuando termine mi carrera comencé a trabajar en los ambientes políticos… fue ahí donde conocí a esa mafia, nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ellos, yo no podía matar, no como ellos. Siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para librarme, pasar a los niños y mujeres para la venta me era muy sencillo. La ambición siempre le llevara a la muerte, no lo olvide. Hace años, cuando vi a la madre de ese pobre niño, Kamui, no pude matarla, no pude. Adopte a ese niño como una disculpa, pero a la vez disfrace todo eso con mis magnificas mentiras- se detuvo a beber –esta no es la primera vez que intento suicidarme, jamás me perdonare por todos mis actos.

–Si se arrepiente tanto ¿Por qué no se entrega a la policía? ¿Por qué no los denuncia? Esto es un acto de cobardía.

–Usted no es muy inteligente ¿Verdad?- le miro con burla.

Seishirou se molesto por el insulto pero no continuo con su plática –un hombre como usted nunca podría entenderme, yo soy una luz, soy un genio, donde quiera que voy recibo el reconocimiento de los demás, yo brillo con mi luz propia, como un sol. No quiero brillar en una cárcel. Ni es justo para mí.

–Entonces usted no esta arrepentido.

El tipo lo ignoro y se puso de pie sobre la silla acomodando la soga en su cuello –esa pieza es realmente triste, Beethoven era un hombre de mucho carácter, tocar sus piezas no es fácil debido a la interpretación de estas, se requiere de una fortaleza especial para lograrlo- divagaba ante la expectación de Seishirou –hace rato ya, yo mate a un hombre- saco de entre su pantalón la foto de Seichiiro que había tomado en el hotel y la arrojo al suelo, Seishirou tomo la foto paralizándose al descubrir con horror de quien se trataba –era seguramente un inocente, un hombre con familia. Mi ambición me dejo solo… esta no es la primera vez que intento suicidarme, siempre me pasa cuando mato a alguien, pero nunca logro mis planes… si usted no me ayuda- dio un golpe con su pie a la silla, indicándole que debía quitarla de debajo de él –yo iré en busca de ese chico… Subaru y le matare sin temor alguno y después lo matare a usted, ese niño no merece morir, pero yo tengo que matarlo o alguien más lo hará- Seishirou logro recordar la razón por la que se encontraba en ese momento ahí.

Las palabras frías de ese hombre le provocaron un temor aun superado por el odio que le recorría, dándose cuenta de que en ese momento su deber era de "ayudarle". Miro la silla detenidamente –yo no permitiré que eso le pase a Subaru, antes daré mi vida por él- tomo el respaldo de la silla. Baster le sonreía de una manera diabólica. Y jalo de ella…

El hombre se retorcía en el aire, dando patadas y luchando con sus manos contra la cuerda que apresaba fuertemente al hombre, sonidos guturales escapaban por su boca, a la vez que gruesas lágrimas caían hasta su camisa.

Seishirou coloco unos lentes oscuros para cubrirse y salió cerrando la puerta delicadamente. Sin pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Camino hasta la salida y se subió a su carro quedándose en blanco, su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho.

Paso un rato en ese estado cuando a su mente vinieron recuerdos de Subaru –Tengo que ir por Subaru… no, primero por Seichiiro- y veloz se marcho rumbo al hotel.

777777777777777777777777777

Thoru Shirou sostenía las manos de su hijo y de su yerno, apretándolas amorosamente –soy tan feliz de tener a mi hijo y a el hombre que me lo ha traído de regreso, si usted nunca lo hubiera besado en esas fotos, yo… continuaría creyendo que el no estaba con vida, le agradezco tanto su ayuda- Kamui enrojeció, su madre también había visto esas fotos.

Fuuma le dirigía una mirada picara a su pareja, el muchacho desvió sus ojos de él, se sentía realmente apenado…

– ¿Vendrá con nosotros Fuuma?- le pregunto la señora.

–Si, no me alejare nunca más de Kamui. Espero que lo comprenda- la mujer rió por el comentario.

–Me entristecería si usted lo hiciera, Kamui también

Kamui beso la frente de su madre –vamos a arreglar los últimos detalles para el viaje- su madre asintió y Fuuma salió siguiendo a Kamui.

–Kamui- le llamo Fuuma, el muchacho se detuvo –tengo que hacer unas llamadas- le mostró su celular.

–Si, yo también querría hablarle a Subaru-

– ¿Que mejor momento que este?- se besaron nuevamente, pero mas suave que antes, probando a penas sus labios, Kamui se separo para comenzar a arreglar esos últimos detalles.

7777777777777777777777777777

Seishirou ahora manejaba en dirección a la casa de Subaru, en el hotel le habían dicho que el señor Aoki se encontraba en el hospital, debido a que le habían encontrado en el suelo de su habitación con un balazo en el hombro, pero al parecer no había sido tan grave después de todo. Al escuchar esa noticia decidió ir en busca de Subaru para asegurar su bienestar.

No tardo mucho en llegar, y el muchacho inmediatamente la abrió la puerta abrazándose fuertemente a él con un temblor en su cuerpo –te tardaste- le reclamo, el joven nunca aceptaría que tenía miedo, eso era algo que Seishirou entendía muy bien. Solo correspondió su abrazo con ternura.

– ¿Hokuto esta en casa?- le pregunto tranquilamente.

–No, se fue hoy en la mañana a casa de mis padres, por eso no fui a la escuela… la acompañe a tomar el tren.

– ¿Estudia?- pregunto inconcientemente.

–No alcanzo cupo en la escuela que quería, estudia en casa.

–De cualquier forma tenemos que irnos de aquí, Subaru, vamos al hospital rápido- trataba de sonar calmado, pero no podía evitar apresurar sus palabras.

Subaru Sumeragi le siguió.

Llegaron al hospital donde encontraron al señor Aoki abrazado a su familia. No pudieron entrar al lugar, pero con unas cuantas miradas, lograron comunicarse todo. Una disculpa y una despedida.

–Por poco y yo hoy muero- le dijo Subaru a Seishirou tomando su mano mientras que regresaban a casa del menor –entonces… dices que tenemos que huir del país ¿Nos quieren matar?- el mayor no le contesto, no deseaba asustarlo, pero era inevitable.

–Perdóname Subaru, pero tenemos que hacer esto… vamos a tu casa por tus pertenencias, tómalo como unas pequeñas vacaciones.

–No importa, de todas formas ya planeaba irme ¿Lo olvidas?- le sonrió amablemente.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Estaban empacando, angustiados por ignorar el estado de Kamui, aunque según las palabras de Suuken Baster, se encontraba a salvo junto a la "xxx" solo esperaban que fuera cierto.

Justo fue ese momento en el que el celular de Seishirou sonó, y al contestar descubrió con gran tranquilidad la voz de Fuuma. Y casi al instante el celular de Subaru también sonó, pero esta vez era Kamui el que hablaba.

–Fuuma ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Seishirou impaciente.

–Si, estoy con Kamui, vamos a Polonia hoy como a las seis de la tarde.

–Fuuma, Baster esta muerto, nos están siguiendo porque nos quieren matar.

– ¡¿Suuken Baster?! Que increíble-

–Nosotros también estamos por irnos… ¿les parece si nos vamos con ustedes?

–No lo se, esto es cosa de la familia de Kamui, deja les pregunto… en un rato te marco.

–Si- le colgó. Y miro a su compañero sonriendo mientras le señalaba el aparato con el que se estaba comunicando con el mismo Kamui.

El muchacho también colgó el teléfono para fijar su vista en Seishirou.

– ¿Se te hace muy lejos Polonia para irnos?- le pregunto Subaru, Seishirou solo atino a reírse.

–Pues si a ti no, a mi tampoco- le expresó.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Seis de la tarde de ese mismo día.

Una nueva familia se juntaba, para realizar un nuevo comienzo. Una vida por delante les esperaría a todos.

Ya habría momento para arreglar todos los detalles, lo importante en aquel momento, era cuan felices eran de encontrarse, de abrazar a su elemente extraviado.

Sin duda la guerra entre ambos bandos no ceso.

Pero ya no más sufrirían ellos por cosas injustas.

La vida continúa…

(1) Geld- dinero, en alemán.

(2) Ganz- todo (también alemán).

(3) Morgen fruh!- esta es una expresión que descubri leyendo a mi gran escritor admirado y apreciado: Fedor Dostoievski. Significa algo así como: vayáse a dormir, no creo en sus palabras. Lo uso en referencia a que no cree lo que Fuuma le esta asegurando.

(4) Nuevamente hago referencia al señor Fedor Dostoievski, en célebre su libro: "Crimen y Castigo". La escena donde Rodion Raskolnikov y su querida Sonia Semionovna se dan cuenta de su amor.

Espero no haber cometido un grave error (solo simples y tontos XD).

Ah... falta el prologo, por supuesto. Personalmente yo adoro los prógolos, me parece que toda historia debe tener uno ¿No lo creen?.

Bien, este si es el final… ¿Me excedí? ¿Aun le falta? No se que decir, esto es para mi algo que no olvidare… siento mucho que el capitulo resultara tan largo, pero tenía ¡Tanto que decir! Este es el final. Pero aun queda un pequeño prologo… bueno, eso claro si lo desean.

Deseo que todos tengan un feliz año nuevo, que cumplan sus deseos, y esas cosas… ha, ha, ha

Un agradecimiento especial para mi muy querida Kiseki-chan, quien me acompaño durante este arduo y lento, muy lento trabajo… me siento tan feliz de recibir tus reviews me hacen sentir especial. Espero no haberte defraudado, te guardo un cariño muy especial (y me da pena decirtelo XD)

Aun estoy abierta (y siempre lo estare) a sus criticas y comentarios...


	14. Epilogo nunca olvidare esa palabra

loveOver aparece con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, después de haberse rasgado sus vestidos y haberlos cambiado por unos de cilicio…

Por el amor de Dios ¡Dije prologo! ¡Prologo! Que vergüenza, aquí esta mi lastimero epilogo… Shimja me ha regañado hasta el cansancio por el error, ni que decir de la vergüenza que me da (gritos de desesperación seguido de mas golpes contra la pared)

Nuevamente, si no ofendo a nadie, quiero dedicar este… ejem… capitulo a mi muy apreciada Kiseki-chan quien me ha acompañado en todo este largo (largísimo) recorrido.

EPÍLOGO

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde su llegada a Polonia, extrañaban su país mucho, pero el solo recordar el motivo por el que habían viajado hasta halla le devolvía los ánimos.

El traslado de las escuelas fue cosa fácil, lo complicado fue de parte de Seishirou y Fuuma, el heredero de los hoteles tuvo que aguantar los regaños telefónicos de Seichiiro mientras que Fuuma casi pierde su heredad como hijo… algo que se solucionó cuando convenció a sus padres de que lo sucedido con Baster era completamente real.

Ah, sobre el caso Suuken Baster… fue un asunto completamente cerrado. Durante dos semanas se discutió mucho del tema por televisión, revistas, periódicos y todos los medios de comunicación. Nadie podía comprender como un hombre con la capacidad intelectual como él, se suicidará sin motivo aparente.

Hubo muchas teorías, entre ellas el hecho de que "probablemente" las acusaciones aparecidas en la, ahora, muy afamada revista "juventud en extremo" eran ciertas, aunque nada era probable. Y todo quedo olvidado.

Lo último que supieron por boca del mismo Cruel, fue que la mafia lo había encubierto perfectamente y que dejarían eso en paz, a menos de que regresaran a Japón cosa que desanimo a todos puesto que aun guardaban las esperanzas de que pronto regresarían.

Pero con el paso del tiempo fueron acostumbrándose a su nuevo ambiente. Seishirou tuvo que resignarse a dedicar mas tiempo a los asuntos relacionados con los hoteles, claro que todas las juntas eran vía telefónica y pronto se fue relacionando mas con ello, aunque aseguraba que luego volvería en la búsqueda de su verdadera meta.

Para Fuuma había resultado más fácil todo, debido a su experiencia, fue de inmediato admitido en una revista local, trabajando como escritor y no era por presumir, pero era realmente muy bueno con eso de escribir, mismo Seishirou se lo reconoció tras haber leído algunos artículos de él. Relativamente le estaba yendo bien en ese sentido.

La familia de Kamui se había resignado a que el muchacho quisiera vivir en casa de Fuuma, él les aseguraba que no era porque no quisiera pasar tiempo con las dos mujeres, solo que "no quería que Fuuma se sintiera solo", desde luego el ahora escritor vivía solo, en un departamento rentado a unas cuadras de la casa de las dos mujeres, a pesar de la insistencia de ambas de que viviera con ellas; Fuuma no se sentía cómodo viviendo al lado de dos damas que resultaban ser la madre y la tía de su pareja, de solo imaginarse la serie de "accidentes" que podían ocurrir en su estadía… le daban escalofríos. Prefería dejar las cosas de esa forma, ya que estaba acostumbrado, antes de que Baster los separara, de ir a la casa del muchacho a buscarle o incluso ir a recogerlo a la escuela, después de todo él deseaba verlo y no le era para nada ninguna molestia.

Aunque al descubrir que el joven Shirou había decidido, por su propia voluntad, ir a vivir con él, le hacía inmensamente feliz. Por el momento le tomo totalmente por sorpresa, llegar a su casa y verle ahí, en la puerta, parado aun con su uniforme puesto y dos maletas, se asusto pensando en que tal vez los habían encontrado y que él había huido de su casa, entre otras cosas. Pero, al escuchar de sus propios labios lo mucho que deseaba que vivieran juntos, se sintió completamente alagado y no pudo evitar besarle y abrazarle durante un rato.

Desde su llegada Subaru se instalo en casa de Seishirou, a pesar de también haber sido invitado a vivir en casa de la familia de Kamui. El rechazó amablemente la invitación, desde un principio era parte de sus planes irse junto a Seishirou sin importar nada.

Su antiguo maestro le recibió con gusto, aunque interiormente debía reconocer que si su joven pareja no hubiese sabido bien como contestar al ofrecimiento de las dos mujeres él se entrometería para excusarlo y así lograr hacer que él niño viviera con él. Agradecía que no fuera necesario tales actuaciones.

La familia Sumeragi estuvo alarmada durante dos semanas sin que su joven heredero se apareciera, ni una sola llamada. Fue Seishirou mismo quien le descubrió después de unos días en los que interrogándolo le "sacó" la verdad y le obligó a comunicarse con sus padres para explicarles la situación.

Era de esperarse que se asustaran aun más y que se enojaran con Seishirou, haciéndoles pensar cosas malas de su hijo y él (y no estarían muy lejos de la realidad) pero Subaru les conocía bastante bien y sabía que algún día terminarían aceptando la realidad y que las cosas saldrían bien.

77777777777777777777777777

Mientras tanto en Japón ocurrieron dos sucesos importantes, relacionados con la organización delictiva contra la que se oponían la "xxx".

El primero fue la muerte de Wieck. El hombre fue encontrado baleado en un callejón, por un grupo de narcotraficantes contra los que se enfrento en una riña dentro de una cantina. Su cuerpo fue reclamado una semana después por una señora en Francia que decía ser su madre. La noticia fue muy sonada por ser un extranjero el que se encontrara en esa situación.

Lo segundo fue la muerte de Ilia van Schanz al caerle una maceta colgante desde un segundo piso a su cabeza, se decía que su muerte fue producto de un accidente, pero todo era mentira, había sido meticulosamente planeado. La mafia que la protegía no tomó represalias para llegar a un acuerdo con la "xxx" de unos meses de paz entre ambos grupos, excusados en que la muerte de Ilia era un asunto muy sentimental y que buscaban recordarla con tranquilidad.

A la siguiente semana dos miembros de la "xxx" fueron brutalmente asesinados y la época de paz terminó.

Luca Canetti huyó del país antes de que las matanzas se soltaran al por mayor, nadie sabe a donde fue, ni siquiera sus aliados. Se dice que encontró su vocación en una iglesia cristiana, como diacono y que dejó todos aquellos actos delictivos atrás. Pero son solo historias…

77777777777777777777777

Dos meses eran ya mucho para ambos, Kamui y Fuuma. Cualquiera diría que sus vidas estaban a salvo y que no les quedaba mucho por extrañar pero nadie más que el joven Monou sabía lo mucho que le había afectado a Kamui la muerte de Suuken Baster.

Llegó a pensar que su muerte era un bastante delicado a tratar con el muchacho. Ni siquiera Kamui había notado que de pronto comenzaba a hablar del ex-diputado con mucha ensoñación, sobre algunos recuerdos graciosos que le quedaban, al final de todo había crecido con él, era como su padre, con todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar y los últimos días en los que paso encerrado por su culpa, pero fue un padre para él.

Fuuma trataba de consolarle sin decirlo en voz alta, no quería que se diera cuenta que su actitud era la de un hijo que extraña a su padre, no, porque siempre que terminaba de hablar de sus remembranzas, decía "lastima que fuera un infeliz" o cualquier comentario negativo de Baster. Eso quería decir que no deseaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su supuesto padre.

–Si, si, no te preocupes hermanita- decía Fuuma por teléfono a Kotori –es normal que te quieran destruir tus proyectos- le daba ánimos.

–Pero no tengo mucho aguante, no se como soportabas esto- le contesto desde la otra línea.

–Solo continúa trabajando, verás que con el tiempo las cosas se vuelven más simples.

Suspiro la chica –al menos tu tienes a Kamui para que te de ánimos… por cierto ¿Cómo esta él?

–Esta bien, de hecho aquí esta frente a mi- le dijo viendo que el niño caminaba frente a él no poniendo mucha atención, sin camisa.

–Mándale mis saludos ¿Si?-

–Permíteme- se separo un poco del aparato –Kamui, te manda saludos Kotori- el niño asintió tomando un vaso con agua –dice que también te manda saludos…

–Ah, que bien, a ver cuando voy para allá, ya los extraño- suspiro.

Fuuma miraba detenidamente el pecho descubierto de su amante, recorriéndolo disimuladamente –Sabes, tengo que colgar, acabo de acordarme que tengo un asunto pendiente- de pronto le dijo.

La niña se quejo infantilmente y luego se despidió.

Fuuma dejo el teléfono caminando hasta donde estaba Kamui, quien le daba la espalda en ese instante – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes sin camisa en la casa?

Kamui soltó un risita –es la primera vez que me lo dices.

El mayor le dio un beso en el cuello –ya ves lo que provocas- continuó besando y lamiendo su cuello y lóbulo.

El menor suspiró dándose la vuelta para atrapar en sus labios aquellos que le seducían tan calurosamente –te amo- le dijo entre caricias.

Fuuma le respondió intensificando el beso y recorriendo con sus manos el abdomen y espalda del niño –vamos al cuarto- murmuro el menor entre suspiros y el otro obedeció sin más.

Terminaron sobre la cama uno sobre el otro entre tantos otros roces tiernos y atrevidos.

Kamui deslizo sus manos sobre la camisa del otro y fue desabrochando los botones mientras que sentía como sus pezones eran tomados con destreza por una lengua que lamía desesperada.

Fuuma se levanto para deshacerse por completo de la prenda y continuo desnudando ese cuerpo que gemía debajo de él.

Kamui permitió que Fuuma le quitara todo aquello que le cubría y procedió a dejarle en iguales condiciones, era un hermoso espectáculo de belleza y humedad.

El joven Monou continúo cubriendo de besos el abdomen y las piernas del adolescente sintiéndose satisfecho de escuchar los suaves suspiros y gemidos que dejaban escapar esos labios. Luego subió para enredar sus lenguas en un ataque pasional desmedido.

Ambos cuerpos temblaban de deseo.

Kamui enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de su amante y con la otra mano acariciaba su pecho fuerte enterrando sus dedos en los pezones del otro –Fuuma- dijo al sentir como su miembro viril era sostenido por una mano y era acariciado.

Fuuma continuo tocándole de aquella forma que tanto le enloquecía. Y diciéndole palabras dulces al oído.

Kamui se retorcía de placer, ni siquiera sabía como controlarse para hacer alguna de esas cosas que sabía que le encantaban al otro. No supo en que instante fue, que terminó por eyacular en la mano de su amante.

El adulto alzo su mano cubierta de aquel liquido y lamió sensualmente dos dedos que se encontraban cubiertos, Kamui se sonrojo ante la visión que le otorgaba, luego esos dos dedos pasaron de su boca bajando hasta sus piernas e introdujeron en él.

Monou movía sus dedos en el interior del chico hasta que se sintió seguro de poder dar el siguiente paso. En ningún momento desviaron sus miradas, Fuuma puesto entre sus piernas se deslizo tomando su miembro para penetrarle delicadamente.

Una vez dentro el niño enredo sus piernas para sentirle más dentro y comenzar con las embestidas.

Sus cuerpos se movían a ritmo, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, olvidándose de todo lo demás, entregándose con puro amor. Hasta que sus cuerpos se mezclaron en perfecta armonía.

Fuuma termino en su interior con un fuerte gemido, fue hasta que logró controlar su respiración que decidió salir del interior del joven Kamui.

Ambos estaban agotados por toda la actividad y terminaron abrazados durmiendo, con sus cuerpos aun desnudos.

Ahora esta era su nueva vida, una que no habían elegido pero que igualmente les sonreía. El poder de sus corazones era el lazo suficiente que les unía en completa paz.

Y aunque hubiera obstáculos en sus vidas y un difícil camino por recorrer les esperara, no temían, porque sabían que se tenían el uno al otro en un amor profundo que les rescataría tarde o temprano.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Corto, pero eran simples detalles por aclarar ¿Algo más me falto? No lo se… (Pensando) no, creo que es todo.

Nunca olvidare la palabra epilogo en mi vida… (Llanto estilo anime)

Gracias a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer hasta aquí en verdad les agradezco.

Kiseki, tomare muy en cuenta esos detalles, la coherencia y ortografía, no debería dar excusas (aunque si las hay) y seguiré estudiando mucho para hacer buenos y mejores trabajos.

Ah, Shimja me dijo que tenía unas palabras para ti (deja las copio y las pego…)

_Señorita Kiseki: ¿No te parece un fracaso de monstruo loveOver? Su historia al principio me gustaba pero terminó haciendo lo que quería ¡Maldita sea! Huy debería mandarte los otros fic que la force a hacer de esta serie, hay otros tres mas, aunque… pensandolo mejor debería obligarla a publicar otros y… ¿Hay otra serie que la señorita Kiseki desee ver en fanfic? Por que yo podría ver la serie y obligar a la basura de loveOver a escribir, a fin de cuentas hace lo que yo le digo hahahahaha ¿Sabías que odia publicar sus trabajos? Hahahhahahaaaa me despido humildemente…_

¿Eh? Ah mm que horror…

¡Por favor no le des lo que pide! ¡Es muy mala conmigo! (estado de crisis)

Gracias por todo.

LoveOver cierra el telón...


End file.
